


Beginnings without Endings

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, and doesn't know how to get past the point of one-night-smut, and easily distracted, sometimes just hot air because raccoon-san is dumb and lazy, sometimes smut, unfinished chapter collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: “Come on”, Kuroo purred into her ear, half a braincell away from groping her through her pants, “for sure you won’t regret this.”“It’s an adventure, see”, Bokuto chimed in, suddenly patting her other leg as if to prove his own point. Ana sees the shot, still pink and full and standing there, and she grabbed it, gulped it down in one motion as if that would help her decide.“Okay, I’m in”, she says, and feels Bokuto shiver in excitement while Kuroo smirks like the cat that caught the canary.Beginnings without Endings - or, as I should probably call it: "not-so-subtle self-indulgent things I wrote without knowing where I'm about to head with it".
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Kuroo & Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always coming up with masses and masses of ideas (and, yeah, dreams & fantasies) and just write until I don't know how to go on with the story. But I don't want those bits and pieces to rot forever on my hard drive, so I decided to post them here (probably pretty infrequently).  
> Maybe reworking those things up to a presentable state gives me the ability to continue some of them... but possibly, not.  
> As always, english is not my mother tongue, and these drabbles were sometimes written in only one go, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> |_・)

Friday night fading into Sunday morning – same people, same drinks, same smiles, talks, invitations. Same touches and implications and hushed whispers.

Same same, as always.

Ana sits on the bar, relishing her end of shift, currently busy with savoring the taste of Mattsun’s awesome martinis. Of course, it’s on the house, but nonetheless Mattsun served it with every loving fiber he can bring up – and with the best Martini he has under the counter. She gifts him a smirk and nibs the martini, closing the eyes for a moment to fully analyze it. She does this neither with wine nor with beer – only with the good (and expensive) stuff. She’s not exactly interested in looking around, at all. The men in the club always see this as some kind of invitation – what’s she sitting there, alone? Looks like she could use some company – this kind of things. But she’s happy the way life is for her, and for sure she doesn’t need some man in search for fresh meat annoying her. Some shifting of clothes and some footsteps right behind her announce just what she doesn’t exactly want to have for tonight.

“Hey there beautiful”, a silky, smooth voice said, and Ana, being nice and polite refrains from rolling her eyes before quickly turning around. A man stands before her, all dressed in black, hair looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. He has the slyest smirk, like one being up for trouble.

“Can I help you with something?”, she asked. She may be out of service right now, but that doesn’t allow her to be stingy.

“So, my friend and I”, he began, gesturing to where another man stands behind him, with whiteish hair and bright golden, excited eyes. Despite this one cowering behind his friend he seemed not even remotely timid; the honest smile he showed Ana made her lips curl into a smirk. “You see, I – we were wondering if you would be available?”

Ana needs a moment to contemplate his question. She’s not even dressed like on of the dancers, what the hell could those two guys want from her?

“This isn’t a brothel, so I’m not _available_ ”, she dashes back, and before the bed-headed guy could answer she adds: “Besides, I’m a waitress, not a dancer. If you want a lap dance, go ask one of the girls.”

As if to prove the point one of the girls ushers past them, showing the boys the most seductive smile, pink lips pulled into a kissing motion. While the white-haired guy returns to watching Ana again in a matter of seconds, the bed-headed guy checks up the dancer a moment longer before turning around to where Ana is sitting. As if there was nothing to talk about any longer Ana turns around, eyeing her martini like it’s the tastiest she ever might get. 

“I don’t want them – we, I mean”, bed-head says again, “And I don’t want a lap dance.”

“I’m not a prostitute”, Ana says flatly, sipping a delicious drizzle of her martini, making a show of licking her lips for any leftover dollops. Bed-head watches the movement baldly.

“Good, because I’m not interested in anything business related, but I’m more interested in you… personally.” The white haired guy behind him harrumphs prominently. “Yeah, and Bo, too.”

Ana feels his breath pooling against her hair and her insides stir nicely, vibrate in interest. Two guys… but they both are flirting with her? What’s wrong with those guys? She turns around again cocking an eyebrow. The white-haired guy beside the other one still looks a bit too excited, is fidgety, nervous maybe?

“So, let me get this straight”, she begins, “You get to fuck me – you two, actually – and I… what am I going to get out of this?”

Kuroo takes a step back, puts his muscular figure into display and looks at her as if that was a dumb question with him being a god, like he probably believes. The other one standing next to him is built very well, muscular, defined and kindly showing off his merits with a short-sleeved, tight shirt. His smile is honest, even though a bit too much like every other guy she knows. He’s probably as arrogant as them, too. The tall, black-haired guy, meanwhile, is truly a sight to behold. Not as muscular or well-defined, but dammit he’s hot. His face is a clear ten, and that stupid hair does something to Ana’s clear-mindedness. But then again, she doesn’t feel like it, and guys like them will for sure mean needless trouble. When bed-head leans casually against the bar again, a bit too close for Ana’s taste he’s already looking like he won the prize.

“No, sorry, not interested.”, Ana pointed out, a bit unsatisfied with the way bed-head doesn’t even flinch by this rebuff. White-hair behind him shows his disappointment immediately, and that’s … somehow sweet.

“You sure? You’re missing out a great night, promise.” Bed-head leans closer, up until their noses are only a breath away, and lays his hand upon Ana’s knee. Ana remains unfazed, shoves the hand away a moment later, showing him a cocky smile.

“Not even if you pay me.”

“I’d pay you!”, the white-haired boy shouted excitedly, and bed-head turns around, muffling a ‘shut the fuck up’ to him.

“Aww, you’re sweet”, Ana says to the white-haired, and he beamed with joy, “but as I said, I’m no prostitute, and not interested.” She turned around to her martini again and left their banter at this. She smiles, trying to imagine their faces. Of course, boys like them probably won’t get rejected much, and Ana hopes that’ll addle them.

“Why did you even say something, Bo! I almost had her.”

“No, you hadn't!”, Ana gave back over her shoulder, and she could see bed-head grind his teeth before her mind’s eye.

“But – but she said, I’m sweet!”, the other one said with a tinge of frustration, and Ana wondered whether he, without his obnoxious, flirty buddy might have had a chance.

* * *

A week later Ana’s off on vacation and treats herself to a night out drinking on her own. Being right in the middle and nonetheless left out was exactly what she needs right now. Seeing people socializing from faraway is waaay better than forcing herself to socialize.

She sits at one of the barstools, orders a cuba libre, then a dry martini – her favorite drinks. She’s about to search for the bartender to order another drink while aimlessly browsing through social media apps, when suddenly a heavy shadow crowds her from behind – two shadows in fact. 

“Whaat little birdie do we have here?”, a rather familiar voice coos, and after a moment of brainstorming she remembered it.

“What had the cat dragged in, I wonder?”, Ana replies while bed-head sits down next to her, ordering drinks with a mere gesture. White-hair takes his place on her other side, seeming a bit more coy about them blindsiding her.

“Please, I _am_ the cat”, bed-head says, “this’s our water hole for months.”

She snorts. “It’s just a dingy little bar at the ass-end of the city.”

“Exactly”, bed-head says proudly, distributing the drinks the bartender just brought. The bartender, familiar with Ana and probably a bit aware of the facts that two huge guys cradled her like this shoots Ana a questioning glance, but she just nods, gesturing for them not to be a menace – a nuisance, probably, but those guys don’t seem dangerous at all.

“I didn’t order anything”, Ana says when she notices the glass in front of her – a shot, pink and full to the hilt.

“As excuse for the assault last time”, bed-head says and gulps down his shot, and the other guy mimics the gesture. “Kuroo Tetsurou’s the name, sorry for not introducing earlier.”

“And I’m Bokuto Koutarou”, the other guy butts in, “but you can just call me Bo – i-if you like.”

Ana turns around to where the white-haired guy – _Bokuto_ – sits, showing him a sweet smile. He’s cute indeed, and seems a bit too driven by singular emotions, easy to see through while Kuroo Tetsurou seemed to be a closed book. Funnily enough, it seems to rile Kuroo up when Ana flirts with Bokuto, so of course she would do nothing else for now.

“Glad to get to know you, then”, she says, effectively keeping Kuroo from participating in their own, little private conversation. “What do you do in you freetime, Bokuto-san? Looks like you’re doin’ some sports?”

“Yeah I do”, Bokuto says proudly, showing off his arms like he’s in a competition. He inflates the moment Ana touches him, tender fingers brushing over his taunt, silky skin, and she tries to look as innocent as she could, knowing Bokuto would probably fall for that attitude easily. Kuroo, being the one left out tries to grab her attention.

“Hey, you haven’t said your name, beautiful”, he says, and Ana turns around, cringing internally by his poor flirting.

“Ana”, she says after a moment of hesitation. She has a stage name whenever some additional dancer is needed, but these guys won't probably do anything to her, so she could just be honest.

“So, Ana… the offer still stands”, Kuroo says, and as if to make his intentions clear he caresses her leg with his palm.

“You’re for sure an eager guy”, she says, pondering about the pros and cons of going along. “What about you, Bokuto, doesn’t that hurt your feelings?”

Bokuto blushes, which makes Ana giggle. She tries to ignore the hand softly caressing her thigh by now.

“I… You know, Kuroo thought he made it clear that… you know?” He blushes even more and needs a moment of breath to cool down. The next moment he’s brave, and eager, too. “I mean – we both, well you know?”

“He means you don’t have to choose, if you get my drift.”

Wow, that’s a lot to think about. Ana saw herself, sitting in between some strangers currently blatantly asking her for a threesome, and she had to admit, she was tempted. Kuroo was gorgeous as fuck, pretty face, pretty bed hair, pretty dirty mouth for sure, and Bokuto… well, a package of surprises would probably the best description.

“I don’t really know”, she says, not entirely averted, but assertive, waging the outcome. Had those two guys done that before? Are they a thing? What the hell is their background?

“Come on”, Kuroo purred into her ear, half a braincell away from groping her through her pants, “for sure you won’t regret this.”

“It’s an adventure, see”, Bokuto chimed in, suddenly patting her other leg as if to prove his own point. Ana sees the shot, still pink and full and standing there, and she grabbed it, gulped it down in one motion as if that would help her decide.

“Okay, I’m in”, she says, and feels Bokuto shiver in excitement while Kuroo smirks like the cat that caught the canary.

* * *

The walk to the boy’s loft was short, a walk of mere minutes, but Bokuto needed to part with them briefly after Kuroo had told him they hadn't had any condoms left at home.

“That was obviously a lie”, Ana says, meandering next to Kuroo down the street.

“Got me”, Kuroo says without any implication of guilt. “I just wanted us to be alone for a while, to get his excitement level down.”

“And that was another lie”, Ana says with a cocked eyebrow while Kuroo now shows some kind of worry.

“Damn, it’s not easy to lie to you, is it?”, he says and brushed his palm through his tousled hair. “But – I mean, I called dibs first.”

“Dibs on me?”

“Yeah, and he only seconded, so, I think I won.”

“And just because you call dibs you think I’d let you get me as first?”

Kuroo stopped in his tracks, effectively cutting of her line of trail.

“Of course, I’m awesome”, he says without shame, pulling her close without any kind of preparation and kisses away her surprised yelp with his lips, moving so full and wanton against hers that she has problems standing upright in an instant. He was about to draw away when she caught his face in between her hands to kiss him even deeper, tongues intertwined. She feels his hands on her waist, shoving her pullover up until he could lay his hands against her skin, warm and long-fingered and a bit clammy. He shoves the pullover up even more, and that’s when she breaks the kiss, eyes hazy and breath hot and quickened.

“Where’s your fuckin’ apartment?”, she asks lowly, already eyeing his lips again, absently wondering how it might be to grab that damn bed hair of his and pull it. 

“Just here”, he says, fumbling through his jacket in search for the key, and when the door was unlocked he shoves her inside gracelessly. Grabbing for her hand he leads her up some floors and to another door, unlocks that in a frenzy. She is happy and glad that she’s not the only one affected by this, seeing him licking his lips and zoning out for a second when she steps into the apartment after him. He's on her the moment the door closed, and they're already almost halfway undressed when he drags her into the bedroom – furnished with one kingsize bed, probably shared by the boys. She lets him pin her against the sheets, leaning his whole, heavy body onto her.

“What kind of thing – are you even?”, Ana asks through the heated air, snickering when he trailed moist kisses down her neck.

“Just – friends”, he gave back, “best friends.”

“With a king-size bed?” He shoved her shirt up and peeled it away in an instant, and Ana moaned out a chuckle when he licked over her belly button, dipping his tongue in and eliciting a shiver from the girl.

“Friends who like to get comfortable”, Kuroo said, as if this was something almost all friends do.

“Aah, so friends who like to do threesome’s on a regular basis, I see”, she said, helping him to get rid of his shirt, and when she saw his toned chest and all the nice dents and bumps and the texture of his skin she feels like she would like to paint him. “Wow, you must let me paint you”, her befuddled brain makes her say without even thinking further.

The man above her laughed, and for Ana it seems as if he even blushes a bit, being praised like this. He leans down to kiss her again, relishes in the feeling of their skins so close together.

“You’re the first we ever do this with”, he says, and Ana is a bit taken aback.

“You sure seem like this is a regular thing.”

“Nah, hadn't had the same taste of girls up until we saw you that night”, Kuroo says, and this time it’s Ana’s turn to blush. “I was half convinced Bo fell in love with you the moment he saw you, and I…” Kuroo made a show out of licking her neck’s skin, lapping over her pulse points, sharp teeth trailing down. “I just thought you might be a damn good lay.”

“So, no love at all?”, Ana says playfully, and Kuroo chuckles.

“Not now, at least”, he says, and Ana uses that moment to flick him around, straddling him afterwards.

“I’d say you should just wait for it”, she says seductively, trailing her fingertips down his toned chest, taking her time with memorizing the way his warm, dry skin feels under her touch. Her fingers trailed lower, lower, and the air is filled with both their excited panting when suddenly the apartment’s front door was opened, closed, then quick steps came closer. Ana had to forcibly pry her gaze away from Kuroo (lying under her fully at her mercy – truly a sight to behold) to see Bokuto, pouting immediately when he saw the two of them on the bed.

“Kuroo, you traitor”, he says, shrugging off his light jacket and toeing off his shoes, tossing them to somewhere without even looking. Ana turned around to where Kuroo flashes a cheeky grin.

“Sorry, Bo”, he says while Ana doesn’t exactly know what to do with her hands even though she wants to just continue caressing Kuroo’s chest and abdomen. She had had her fair share of sexual encounters, but being in the same room with not one but two guys with clear intentions in mind was uncharted territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot in here, isn't it? (〃▽〃)  
> Whatever I tried to write after this - nothing felt like it's doing justice to the anacrusis (yeah, literature student here), so I just resigned after a few attempts... Does anyone want to continue this?
> 
> EDIT: This got a second chapter! Look out for it after the next to chapters - I pretty much came up to my expectations, finally.   
> Luv u all


	2. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kageyama's turn to get molested by my dirty, pervy thoughts. I think he'd be a charmer if he wants to.  
> Not really proof-read, sorry.  
> Pls don't judge me.

I.

_Actually, I really didn’t want to go out tonight._

Kageyama thought about the fact that he was absolutely sure to spend the night with some nice Netflix-bingewatching and some snacks on his sofa until sleep would drop down his eyelids. At least one time in a month he didn’t want to think about volleyball all night and day, running around the court, overexert himself until his mind wasn’t able to form full sentences anymore. He didn’t want to pore over his homework all night – something he’d already carelessly neglected over the past half year because of the huge amount of training for this year’s Spring Tournament. Only tonight he wanted to be at least a little bit lazy, but… All this intentions did nothing for the beautiful girl sitting on his lap right now. _Or woman?_ Kageyama couldn’t decide whether she was younger or older than him, but he decided for the latter, as she was rubbing her almost bare skin over his suddenly much too uncomfortably fitting jeans – something that surely wasn’t legal for an underage girl in this kind of establishment. The fair skinned girl, with small waist and one of the most _perfect_ little butts Kageyama has ever seen was swaying herself over him in the rhythm of the background music, her green, curious eyes unceasingly directed at him, smiling just a tiny bit about the stiff boy beneath her. He was breathing heavily, tried to keep his mind and body together while deciding if he should kiss Tanaka and Nishinoya – the ones who generously paid for the dancer currently rubbing onto his lap – or kill them, as soon as this was over. It’s not like he didn’t actually enjoy the luscious redhead (in fact, he feared he might enjoy this a little bit too much right now), but he simply wasn’t aware that his night would end anywhere near this kind of situation. He almost scolded himself because of his choice of clothes – a worn-out jeans and a simple, dark sweater – and he felt like some kind of slacker right now. _I never wanted to come here in the first place._

“Relax”, she hushed, slowly rolling her slim body down onto his. “I can stop whenever you want.”

Kageyama hastily shook his head, watching her with trembling lips while she rolled down her hips again, pressing herself just a little bit too long onto the cloth above his half-hard dick, showing him an auspicious smile. Kageyama let his eyes wander down, pausing at her cleavage, and since his face already had been tainted in every shade of red in the last hour he didn’t feel embarrassed to just stare at her anymore. _Perfect_. It annoyed him a bit that his brain wasn’t able to generate any other word than perfect at the sight of her small, round breasts, decorated with the most delicate pair of nipples he had ever seen (Not that he, in fact had seen that much live and real). They were colored in a rosy red, stood erect and _wanting_ , only cloaked in a semi-transparent layer of red satin, sending a shiver from his brain into his guts and from there straight into his cock. The urge to press his lips around these delicious buds of hers was almost unbearable. Nearly unconscious he places his shaking hands above her waist, but she tucked them off immediately, giving him a playful but admonishing look.

“ _Ah, ah_ ”, she hummed, bringing his hands back to the couch next to his thighs, gripping into the leathery material he was sitting on. “You’re not allowed to touch me.” She traced her finger along the sharp tendon at his neck, and he felt a shiver going down his spine. “Although I’d really like you to”, she added, sounding somewhat disappointed. “You’re pretty sweet.”

He gulped, watching her eyes as she let herself wander down from his lap, kneeling in front of him now, massaging the sensitive insides of his thighs while looking him straight into the eyes.

“So…”, she began, curling her lips into a pretty little smile, “What’s your name?”

“Um, K-Kageyama”, he replied, “Tobio.”

“Okay, Kageyama-kun”, she hummed back, smirking while pressing her fingernails into the cloth of his jeans. “What… do you want me to do?”

“I-I don’t know.” _I sound like a retard_ he thought, screaming internally because of his inability to form just one _damn_ line not sounding like a twelve year old, inexperienced kid. _Because I am inexperienced._ Sure, he kissed some girl or the other, but nothing more than that, as there was no chick he was truly, fully interested in before. Being a virgin never felt like a problem, him being a volleyball idiot to the core, but right now he almost wished for at least _some kind_ of experience.

“Then… what do you want to do with me?” She lifted herself up, taking place at his lap again, pressing her crotch against his full-blown erection and he bit his inner cheek while letting out a single, hot breath. He tried to concentrate onto the gorgeous girl in front, but he felt like he was about to faint soon. _Or cum, depends on what hits me earlier._

“What I want?” He lifted an eyebrow, watching her from head to toe, let his hands hover over her body, shaping her outlines with his fingers. _I want to pin her down on the floor and devour her_ he thought, his eyes falling onto her rosy nipples again. “I want to touch you.”

“Then do it.” She watched him in anticipation, streaks of red hair falling into her face as he watched him slightly from above.

“I thought that’s forbidden”, he answered cheekily, and she smirked at him while letting her fingers run through the hairline down his neck. He closed his eyes for a second, giving in to the sensation of her touch while shivering all over. Although this girl was paid to let him feel like he does he never believed a mere woman would be able to almost let him fall apart just by touching. _At least the girls I’ve kissed never were._

“You’re pretty cute”, she answered while leaning down, spreading heated breath around his neck and ear. “So I think I could make an exception.”

“You do?” _Smooth. As if I’m not desperately yearning for it._ She nodded, suddenly looking much younger, more playful.

“But please don’t shout it from the rooftops, my boss can be pretty serious about this.”

He felt his stomach doing a flip when he realized that this was no feint, and he was legally, truthfully allowed to touch her wherever he wanted. She let her glossy, deliciously looking lips wander onto his own, stopping just right in front of them. He could smell her sweet lipstick while he had to contain himself to not jump her immediately.

“Come on, Kageyama-kun”, she hummed, almost whispered while watching him with bright green eyes, “do as you like, I’m not telling anyone.”

He lifted his hands, fixated again at the rosy buds her transparent clothing revealed, and his heart almost jumps out of his chest when he thought about pinching them, rubbing them between his fingertips while trying to steal a kiss from her tasty lips. But then something different attracted his attention. His hand moved higher, unconscious, past her chest, her neck and lips, up to her forehead, where a thick strand of flaming hair was falling into her eyes, and he gently plucked it back behind her ear, dark blue eyes rested onto her green, slightly confused ones. They both stood silent, as he was just as surprised as she was about this tender behavior of his while he was absolutely sure a mere second ago that his hand would cup her breasts before his mind could catch up. _Great, Tobio, 101 on “how to kill the mood”._

Although he was absolutely convinced that she would burst out in laughter about the awkward boy below her, she only gave him a puzzled look, her fingertips still softly stroking his hairline. Then she looked around.

“Time’s up, honey”, she stated while taking her hands off of him, and he heard that the music which was playing in the tiny, secluded private room had stopped, signaling her that his time was over. She climbed down from his lap, leaving a warm, fuzzy spot on his jeans, then he slid out of the leather chair he was pinned down on earlier, feeling wobbly and awkwardly stiff at the same time. With a professional smile she gestured him the way out of their cozy little private cave, but when Kageyama came by the thick red curtain that separated this room and the one in front he stopped.

“Tell me your name”, he demanded shyly after turning around and she smirked, walked up to him. He noticed that she was barefooted, seeming more like an exotic dancer than some kind of cheap stripper girl on high heels (Not that he had noticed that when she had entered the room; he was much too tense to look at her at all).

“Cherry”, she answered, smiling at him from beyond, as she was at least one head smaller, then she shook her head, frowning a bit. “No, just… call me Ana.”

“Ana, then”, he gave back with an insecure smile. “C-can I… when do you have – I mean –“ He sighed, trying to soothe his nerves by breathing calmly, then he looked at her again, heart jumping as she seemed amused by his behavior. “When do you call it off here tonight?”

“Kageyama-kun…” She sighed, eyes flicking from his own to his lips and down his body. _Sure._ She tried to tell him that this was just an act, he was just a customer, and she was just doing her job – and she did it _oh so_ good. He knew that he must seem ridiculously desperate, trying to hook up with a dancer like her, whose profession was to animate the desires of men. _It worked for me, at least. I’m such a –_

“At midnight”, she suddenly stated, and his heard pounded against his chest. “I don’t know, what you’re hoping for, but… if you want to wait, yeah, I… I’ll be finished around midnight.”

He felt that she was going completely out of her way by telling him that, and when she tiptoed in front of him, kissing him softly on the blushing cheek his heart beat like a drum. With wobbly knees and milky mind he walked back to the bar, where his senpais and his fellow students sat on high chairs, nipping onto fancy looking drinks while enjoying the sight of beautiful women – not as if anyone of them was as gorgeous as the red haired girl named Ana. He shifted his pants a bit to contain the rest of his softening erection – he didn’t want to give Tsukishima another fit occasion for harassing him again. _That asshole. But well… I don’t want to boast, but tonight I’m the one who got a lap dance, and these’re my fifteen minutes of fame…!_

“Kageyama!”, Nishinoya shouted as he spotted his kouhai, looking a bit disheveled and clearly mind busted. Kageyama sat down next to him silently, not eager to point out especially to Tsukishima, who sat three seats away from him how much he entertained the last fifteen minutes. Nishinoya showed Kageyama the muckiest smile he had to offer. “And? Come on, spill!”

“Please don’t”, Tsukishima murmured into his drink, obviously using the double meaning to his advance, and Kageyama blushed hard while staring down at the wooden bar table. He noticed someone had ordered him a drink as a colorful glass of booze was shoved right under his nose, dispersing the smell of coconut and orange.

“I’ve decided not to kill you”, he stated, taking a sip from his bittersweet drink, and Noya huffed audibly.

“So it was good, yeah?”, Tanaka asked, sitting right next to Noya, watching Kageyama with raised eyebrows. “She’s a real beauty, ain’t she?”

“You… enjoyed… her services before?”, Kageyama muttered, cringing by the awful choice of his words.

“Yeah, ‘course”, Tanaka gave back, and something in Kageyama’s chest twisted painfully when he heard Tanaka saying that. Imagining his senpai with the drop-dead-gorgeous dancer Ana felt wrong, just… wrong.

“You too?”, Kageyama nodded to Noya, trying to seem calm and collected, not like the nervous wreck he’d about to became right now. _This is her fucking profession_ , he tried to tell himself, again and again, _don’t take this seriously, Tobio. Seducing men is her damn job, so her being nice has absolutely nothing to do with you._ Kageyama shrugged, suddenly feeling sick. _Maybe right now she moans in to another man’s ear, allowing him to touch her._ Fortunately Noya shook his head. “Nah, I’m glad they let me in here, anyway”, he replied with a smirk, and Kageyama remembered the questioning glance the bouncer gave Noya when he examined his ID thoroughly , seeming confident the short guy standing in front of him would never, ever be near the age eighteen. “I just want to gaze upon these delicate silhouettes of well-build women presenting their bodies to the masses”, he added poetically, waving at the female dancers around the room.

“He’s just afraid he’ll die of shame being touched by a real woman”, Tanaka commented with a bright grin, and Noya punched his best friend’s shoulder while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chuckled next to him.

“As if you’d knew what would define a real woman”, Tsukishima stated with a grin, and Yamaguchi chuckled even more while Kageyama could not decide which side he was on, so he stood silent and glanced at his phone. _23:05. Urgh._

“And you would?”, Tanaka shouted angrily at Tsukishima, who glanced back at him. Kageyama already didn’t care about their little banter, as he was quite sure he wasn’t the sole virgin among them. _Noya sure was one, and Yamaguchi doesn’t even dare to look at girls, despite touching them. But Tsukishima and Tanaka… The first doesn’t seem to be interested in any kind of socializing at all and the latter seemed a bit too interested…!_

The Minutes and Seconds crept by as if they were hours, and when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi waved their Goodbye’s to their teammates Kageyama could bet that they sent him raised eyebrows, wondering why he was still here, being the only one who was forced into coming here in the first place. _They believe I’m way too tense_ Kageyama thought, pouring the last bit of the bitter alcohol down his throat while counting the minutes down to midnight. His senpai’s were convinced that he needed to loosen up a bit, enjoying the proximity and warmth only a woman was able to give, and so they paid for his lap dance in advance and threatened him with physical pain if he’d chicken out of this. He didn’t even think a single moment that he’d need something like a lap dance, but then he saw the gorgeous girl walking into the room, barefoot and half naked, crouching into his lap, watching him with fierce eyes, and his repulsion turned into need, and finally into utter desperation. She made his head spin and flesh weak, and when he thought about her coming to him after her working hours his stomach clenched painfully. The alcohol in his veins pulled its weight, let Kageyama lose some of his self-awareness and adding a bit more bravery, and when the clock finally turned midnight he was more than eager to meet her again. Quickly he gave his Goodbyes and Thank-Yous to Noya and Tanaka, and then he slipped through the heavy doors out into the chilly air. In the shady back of a nearby alley he waited another five minutes until he could make out a bun of shiny red hair walking out of the club. He approached her, noticed in amusement that she – despite what she was doing in the club – was a woman like any other he had seen; she was wearing a skinny jeans and simple, dark chucks beneath a wooly jacket with cute cat ears pinned onto the hood.

“Hey”, she gave out when he caught her sight, and right now he wasn’t even sure what he really wanted to talk with her. “So… you waited.”

“I did”, he answered, while she rocked back and forth on her feet in slight discomfort. “So… do you –“

“You know being nice to you is my profession”, she answered, watching him with a serious look. “It’s my job to make you feel unique.”

“I know, I know”, he replied, and the chilly air nagged at the exposed skin of his neck. “I know this is silly, but… I’m sorry, I really don’t know why I asked to see you after your shift.”

“No, I have to apologize”, she said, turning her eyes down at the street. “I didn’t want to awake hope or, something like that. I’ll better be off now.”

She was about to walk past him when he shrugged and held her back. “No, please – at least let me walk you home!”

She examined him, tried to assess if he could mean any kind of trouble, and he blushed. “Sorry, I’m not some kind of creep, I just… want you to walk home safely.”

“And some high school boy like you can protect me from the bad guys?” She chuckled, and Kageyama felt a smirk crouch upon his face.

“I’m pretty strong”, he stated, and felt the alcohol loosen his tongue. “I think I can handle a bad guy or two.”

She examined him again, rocking back and forth again, and then she nodded, showing him an honest smile. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Do you live nearby?”, he asked while falling into a slow pace beside her.

“Not exactly”, she answered. “I rent a room during my worktimes a few blocks away, but normally I live in Miyagi, down by the river.”

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat hearing this.

“I’m from Miyagi, too”, he stated, sounding a bit like an excited school kid. “Is renting a room more comfortable for you?”

Ana nodded. “This isn’t a full time job. Most time of the year I’m a dutiful, ambitious student.”

Kageyama was surprised. _A student?_

“What’re you studying?” he asked, and she chuckled.

“Is this some kind of job interview?”, she asked with a smile, and Kageyama insecurely ran his hand down his neck, suddenly more sweating than freezing. “I’m applying for a teacher’s position, modern Japanese literature and arts.”

“Wow”, Kageyama gave back, “teacher by day, dancer by night. Probably every pubescent guy wishes for a teacher like that.”

“Yeah, the irony isn’t lost on me”, she snickered. “But I’m doing this for quite a while and up until now it worked pretty fine.”

“How did you… I mean…” Kageyama insecurely spied at the small girl walking next to him.

“You mean how I became an erotic dancer?”, she completed his sentence, and he winced, surprised by her honesty. She shrugged her shoulders. “I kinda slipped into it while I was in late High School. I… liked being adored by strangers. Being eyed like I am the only thing they need – and of course, money’s good, but… lately I grew quite a bit tired of it.”

“So… you want to quit?”

“I want to become a teacher, so pressing myself onto strangers laps in the night would soon be a no-go.” She showed him a grin, amused about the slight blush that ran through his cheeks. Silently he followed over an switched off traffic light and he tucked his hands in the pockets of his sweater when he felt the cold air creep under his skin.

“So, Kageyama-kun”, she began, eyes linger onto him. “Are you going to get married tomorrow or why were Tanaka-kun and his chirpy little friend paying for your entertainment?”

Kageyama jerked back, hearing her say Tanaka’s name. _Does this mean he was a steady guest of hers?_

“No marriage”, he replied, wiping away the thought of his senpai sitting under Ana’s tight grasp. “Just… dumb teammates thinking I’m too tense.”

“Oh”, she stated toneless. “And here I believed I’m about to devour another soon-to-be-groom.” She sighed theatrically, then she let out another one of her adorable chuckles, that made Kageyama tingle with excitement. “But, in fact _you are_ pretty stiff.”

Kageyama blushed even harder while he followed her around a corner, gaze falling onto a worn-down apartment building right next to a heightened highway.

“Am not” was his reply, and she chuckled again hearing his childish response. She stopped in her tracks, eyed him from down below with curiosity.

“It’s… really sad that we didn’t had enough time to… relax you more…” Her gaze wandered down at his body, then up onto his dark blue eyes while she bit her lower lip just enough for him to almost immediately come undone. She fumbled his hands out of his pockets, gripping them while walking backwards, back pressing onto a stoned wall which was lit just enough by the street lamps so he could see her playful, estimating smile. “Do you… maybe want to kiss me?”

 _I want everything you let me do_ he thought, mind already painting scenes in the brightest colors. “Yeah, I’d like to.”

“You don’t have to be so polite”, she replied, slowly intertwining their fingers. “Just take one from me.”

“But I want to ask for your permission”, he gave back, blushing again while body and mind began to deny their work. “Just because some men think they can have you without consent doesn’t mean I’m one of them.”

“Hey, I’m not a hooker”, she stated, not upset but cheeky. “But it’s nice that you care. And I allow it.”, she said, exaggerating like some kind of bad movie attorney. He saw that she was tiptoeing again, then he leaned forward to press his lips onto hers. She did in fact taste like strawberry and melon, just as he had smelt when her lips lingered beyond his nose, but that was nothing compared to the sensual taste that builds up in his mouth right now. She let her sharp little tongue glide along his lower lip, softly pressing it into his mouth where he greeted it with his own while he pressed her against the cold wall behind her. Her hands wandered down onto his hips, grabbing the thick cloth of his sweater while he let himself fall into the sweet sensation of her kiss, which was _so damn better_ that any kiss he ever witnessed. His kisses turned sloppy when he felt her hip pressing onto his half erect cock, and he let out a slow, deep voiced moan, suppressed only by her mouth.

“Wow”, she huffed, now placing small, wet kisses down his jawline. “Easy there…”

“I want to feel your skin on me, like before”, he stated, surprised by his own boldness. _That’s my cock speaking, not me._

“Do you want to…? My apartment’s just over there.” She nodded at the house Kageyama was eyeing earlier, then she began to nibble at his earlobe and he felt his head spin and heart burst. He pushed her away a bit so he could see into her eyes, nodding hastily, not able to form a full sentence anymore. She glanced at him, as if she had to determine whether he was worth the hassle, then she took his hand and dragged him down the street to the apartment building.

II.

She wasn’t even able to fumble her key into the keyhole when he grabbed her again, cluttered her with hot, ferrous kisses while his hands already tried to open the buttons on her jacket.

“W-wait just a second”, she demanded, chuckling childishly when he placed kisses down her neck. The door finally slipped open, and Kageyama had to admit that he never felt that horny in his life before. She only just closed the door when he got rid of her jacket, pressing her onto the wall in the hallway, grinding his hips into hers with arrhythmic, jerky moves. He wanted her, desperately, and if she was going to play a game on him he wouldn’t know what to do with all this strange feelings. He was about to undo her pants when she stopped him, pushing him away to regain air.

“Wait, Kageyama-kun”, she huffed, giving him a smile that claimed the exact opposite. “I have a question.”

“What?”, he replied, stealing another kiss from her swollen, dark red lips.

“You’re still in High School, so I just have to ask”, she began, sliding her hand down on his sweater, and he knew she was watching him panting like he ran a marathon just now. “Are you a virgin?”

He paused for a moment, not sure what and how he should reply, but this inability to answer did seem to be the answer she needed. “So you are. Listen, I…”

“Take it”, he demanded, swallowing down a crouching taste of adrenalin down his throat. He didn’t want to wait any longer. The girl in front of him was everything he could wish for his first time, and he desperately wanted her to take it from him.

“You sure?”, she replied, eyeing him with doubt. “This is a big responsibility. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“The hell I’ll regret doing this”, he replied, sending a smile onto her face. She drew him closer again, kissing him while she directed him backwards onto her bed, then she tossed him into the satin bedsheets. Aroused and red faced he watched her taking of her shoes and socks, then she did the same for him, while he wiped his hands through his face, sending prayers into heaven – and to Noya and Tanaka for hooking him up with this perfection of a girl. She crouched onto his lap, guided his hands up to her shirt, caressing her breast through the cotton clothing.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” she asked again, pleasure waving through her body while rubbing her crotch against his lap. “Maybe you’d want to wait for some girl you really, truly like –“

“I’m tired of waiting”, Kageyama blurted, drawing her close to kiss her again while his hands wandered through her messed-up hair. He never did something like this before, but with Ana melting under his hands it was like he never did anything else before, as if her presence traced a lightened path for him to follow. “I want to do you.”

“Then… just let me take the lead for tonight.” She showed him a tender smile, then he felt the blood rushing through his ears when she unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down while he helped lifting his hips a bit and then he wiggled them down to the floor. She kissed him again, sensual, passionate, then she gestured him to sit up, helped him pull his sweater and T-shirt over his head in one go. She glanced at his defined body, running her fingers over his muscular abs.

“Okay, you were right,” she said with an acknowledging smile, “These’re some seriously good looking muscles. You’re working out or something?”

“I’m playing Volleyball”, he answered with heavy voice, wished desperately that she would touch him more, and blushing because she complimented him about his looks – something no one ever did before but his mother.

“You’re kidding,” she answered, eyebrows raised, “Now I regret hating Volleyball eagerly since I was in elementary!” She leaned forward, ordering him do lay back down, then she placed kissed along his clearly contoured muscles, gliding her fingers up and down, stopping at the seam of his boxers. And that was the moment it hit Kageyama like a wrecking ball: He was going to have sex, _tonight_ , with this beauty grinding over his erection right now. He shivered and his vision became blurry when the picture of his cock pumping into her fragile body was pushing itself into his awareness.

“Hey, you don’t have to be nervous”, she hummed, as if she could read his struggling mind. “You’re not supposed to be good at your first time, so no pressure. My first time was horrible, I tell you…!”

He stood silent, watching her with clenched teeth when she slid a little lower, lips hovering over his obvious erection, already wet through his underwear. He let out a hissed breath when she placed her lips onto the wettest spot, his cock and her mouth only separated by a thin layer of cloth. The image of her hard, erect nipples behind transparent clothing sprung to his mind, and he felt his cock twitch against her mouth.

“Someone’s eager to participate”, she hummed teasingly, and glided her sharp tongue over the wet spot, showing him a cocky smile. He flushed hard, buried his face in the crook of his arm when she grabbed the seam of his boxers, pulling then down. When he felt his cock covered with nothing but heated air he let out a small, disgraceful whimper against his arms. He didn’t notice what she was doing until he glanced just a bit to see that she was eyeing his hard, twitching cock. _What’s wrong? Is it weird?_ He never gave one single thought about how his cock might look compared to others, but right now he felt mortified to the core, being watched like this. He peeked at her again, watched with trembling lips and clenching teeth that she quickly slid out of her underwear, then she climbed onto his lap again, pushing his arms away from his face.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed”, she comforted him, placing kisses next to his ear and the side of his mouth. “You’re just naked. You’ve never been naked before?”

“Not like this”, he mumbled, blushing again.

“Yours is not the first I’ve seen”, she hummed in amusement, gliding her fingers over his neck and chest, “but you’re definitely in the upper third, compared to others.”

“Do you want to make me die of shame?” he said, nervous and blushing.

“I want you to ease up”, she gave back, smiling gently at him, “sex is a _good_ thing. You look like you are in pain.”

“Well, I kind of am”, he replied, nodding downwards to his cock, painfully hard and erect beneath her naked skin. _She’s right, I am a bit more relaxed. Her being not too serious truly helps me calm down._

“Oh”, she chirped, peeking down, too, “I can help with that.” His heart did another painful leap against his chest when he felt her warm, quick fingers at his length, drawing small circles at the head, gliding down to the base with tight grip. She repeated the pattern a few times while watching his reactions as if she wanted to see firsthand what he liked more or less. When he was at the brink of collapsing she lifted her hand up, leaving his cock dripping and twitching in eager anticipation.

“I wanted to undress you”, he gave out, surprised again by his boldness, and she chuckled.

“Not today”, she replied, “but you can take this off, if you want.” She was pointing at her T-shirt, and she didn’t need to ask him twice. _Wait, what did she mean, ‘Not today’? does that mean –_

His thought linger off into the nothingness when he pushed himself up ab bit to undo her T-shirt. She helped him a bit with her bra, chuckled when he was not able to pin it open in the first few attempts, and he felt the heat rising into his cheeks again.

“You really want this?”, she asked again with a concerned look while guiding his hands up her hips.

“Yeah”, he quickly gave back, caressing her soft, warm skin with his rough, volleyball-damaged fingers.

“Personally I think you should wait for a nice girlfriend, doing it with someone you truly adore.”

She leaned down, kissed him softly yet wanting, let out a small moan when his fingertips pressed down at her skin.

“Why would I?”, he mumbled in between kisses, “You’re beautiful.”

“Now I’m blushing”, she hummed while he saw her cheeks redden indeed. “By the way, you ever used a condom?”

He shook his head in embarrassment, realizing that she might knew more about the male body than he himself. He watched her as she leaned down at her drawer, searching and finding what was obviously the former mentioned condom, then she opened the package, glancing at him with a seductive smile. “Should I?” He nodded quickly, watching as she rolled the thin membrane slowly down his length. It felt weird, having something like this around his dick, but these thoughts flew off into thin air when he realized this meant that there was no turning back now - not as if he’d want to. Her hand wandered down again, straight onto his cock, and Kageyama’s hips shrugged into her palms, wanting and yearning for a release. She kissed him again, softly, then she finally granted his wish, directing his cock into her slim, warm body. He ached forward, moaned with deep voice as he felt a sensation he never, ever felt in his life before. Sure, he was jerking off on himself one time or another, but it was a damn nothing compared to what she let him feel. She sat straight up, watched him panting while lifting herself up and down on his cock in small circles, seemed to enjoy the things she could make the boy squirming beneath her feel.

“For now, let me do the work”, she bid of him, voice filled with want and lust, while she pumped herself up and down on him, was using him for her own pleasure, and she didn’t need to ask this. He wanted to do more, but he felt unable to even think straight, let alone do something. He had to admit that the term _he has sex with her_ didn’t quite fit, as in fact she was screwing _him_ , taking whatever she wants from him with pleasure. A fuzzy, sharp feeling build itself in his lower abdomen, and despite he didn’t want to cum so soon he yearned for his release so unbelievably bad. Unconsciously he grabbed her, pulled her down so her chest laid flat against his, and pumped his hips into her, one time, two times, then he felt his orgasm overwhelm him.

“A-Ana, I –“ he mumbled against her skin, not sure what he wanted to tell her right now, as it was already much too late to warn her of anything.

“I know”, she answered breathlessly, placing sloppy, wide mouthed kisses against his jaw. “Embrace this. Let it float through you.”

She let him grind into her a few times more, holding her hips tight and clenching his fingertips into her skin, and she joined into his rhythm, helping him through his mind-shattering climax. He felt her rubbing her clit against his lower abdomen, taking what she needs to come herself. Albeit he wanted to at least do _something_ himself to make her cum, he felt the heat rising in his body moreover, satisfyingly knowing that she was able to somehow use his body to reach her orgasm. His mind shuddered again as she let out a nearly silent, breathless moan against his neck, obviously coming and shivering all over and burying her fingernails deep into the flesh of his arms. When she let loose a moment later she seemed to relax all over, not the slightest bit of tension left in her small body, and she huffed against his neck and shoulder. She shifted her hips a bit, let his limp cock plop out, then she rested her head against his chest, felt his heart racing and lungs bursting in search for air. He needed a while to collect all his senses, softly stroked her back while she panted against his sweat-soaked skin.

“This was… great”, he hummed, lifting up her chin so he could look into her eyes. Her red hair was falling down in her face, ponytail loosened and messy.

“Na”, she answered, smiling broadly, “I’ve had better.” He pouted offended, then he held her tight while rolling her onto the bed next to him, leg still resting in between hers.

“Do you want to insult me?”, he asked with a smile, plucking her hair out of her face. “Because that won’t work. I’m way too satisfied to be angry.”

“That’s good.”, she answered, catching his hand, placing kisses onto the bruised knuckles. “And I lied, you did a fine job. No late regrets?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Not a single one.” He wasn’t sure how to form the thing he wanted to say to her. “But… I-I’m sorry for not doing more – myself, I mean, to you – eh…”

“Doesn’t matter”, she replied, sounding fully honest. “I said I wanted to do the work, so I did. I want you to smile when you think about your first time. Maybe I allow you to take the wheel next time.”

“Next time?” He chuckled, seeing her face redden, realizing what she just had suggested. _That there will be a next time. That this wasn’t just a one night stand._

“I would be gracious if you’d let me take the lead” he replied cheekily, kissing the palm of her hand.

“I’ll consider it”, she answered, showing him a tender smile. She watched him for a while, examining his dark, blue eyes while gliding her finger around his neck and chest, then she tried to lift herself up.

“I’m going to take a shower”, she explained, seeing his questioning look. The loss of her warmth against his skin suddenly felt bad, empty, and he wanted her to lay down again, cuddle with her until they both fell asleep. _Is that too romantic? Too much like a teenager? Is she even the romantic type?_ She grabbed his hand, showing him a seductive smile. “Do you maybe want to join me?”

He nodded hastily, looking at her like a dog would look at an offered treat, then she drew him behind herself into the small bathroom, glancing at him as if she saw him in an entirely different light, closing the door with her foot.

III.

He felt different.

No, he _was_ different, walking towards the bus station, feeling and seeming like an entirely different person.

He

felt

 _awesome_.

His spirits were revived during their joint shower, even though he thought it wouldn’t be possible for him to go for another round, being already exhausted and fully satisfied after the first time. _But her kisses… and her body… and oh god, her beautiful smile…!_ He never felt something like this before, and he almost felt like he floated back home, heart and head filled with all kinds of feelings.

“When can I see you again?”, he had asked her, stepping halfway out of her door and turning back to kiss her and grab her hands while she let out a giggle, amused about the teenage boy longing for her touch and vicinity.

“Next week I’m back home in Miyagi”, she answered, indecisive, half pushing him away, half pulling him inside again.

“Hey, give me your phone number”, he asked of her, and she paused to think about what he said.

“Kageyama-kun…”, she mumbled, seemed both happy and sad, giving him an apologetic smile. “I already said you should better look for a nice girlfriend your age.” She let the back of her fingertips glide along his cheek, showing him a motherly look. “Don’t focus on me too much, don’t… waste your time with me.”

“Do you call last night a waste?”, he asked, holding her hand still while giving her the most honest look he has to offer. This being just a one night stand was the worst he feared right now, even if she had told him there would be a next time _. I have to admit that I still don’t truly know her, this could still be an act. Maybe she seduces men every day, making them believe they were worth something to her… Wait, Tobio, keep it together, she’s not a monster…! Don’t overthink this…!_ “I want to see you again, and I will, with your consent or not.”

“Oho, someone has become an adult last night”, she chuckled, realizing that it would get her nowhere rejecting him.

“You made me one”, he replied with the slightest blush, kissing the back of her hand with a smirk. “Please, at least let me give you my number. Then you can decide if you text me, or not.”

His heart jumped when she nodded, and letting her go for her to grab her phone felt bad, but when he typed in his number, feeling like some stupid teenager at holiday camp, not sure whether he would see her ever again. _But I will, somehow._

He felt at ease when his phone ringed when he sat in the bus on his way home, showing a message from an unknown number. _Her number_.

_Thanks, Tobio, for turning a horrible week into one of the best. XOXO, laterz._

_So my chances are still up. She really likes me, and now I have her number…! No way this would be an act at all…!_ That he smiled like a Cheshire cat while surrounded with two dozen strangers didn’t bother him at all. Normally he wouldn’t be so out in the open with his feelings, but thinking about Ana made him smile uncontrollably, and he didn’t give a damn if anyone saw it.

IV.

They days went by in a blur.

School was even more boring that it were before, and his thoughts drifted off consistently, especially during Japanese literature when it came to his mind that somewhere, someone was tutored by the teaching student Ana right now.

“You’re spacing off permanently”, Hinata complained during afternoon training when they were ordered to do some receives together, because Hinata really was bad at it.

“Sorry”, Kageyama murmured and Hinata raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”, Hinata probed, glancing at his teammate. Much to Kageyama’s discomfort Nishinoya appeared behind Hinata.

“That’s because he still has his head in the clouds”, his senpai chirped, hitting Kageyama between the shoulders. Hinata gave Noya a puzzled look.

“You still thinking ‘bout the girl?”, Tanaka asked, whirling a Volleyball in his hands. Kageyama stuttered, tried to think about a good comeback while Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Ooooh”, he hummed with a wide open mouth. “What girl? What girl? Tell meeeee, Kageyama!”

“As if, dumbass”, Kageyama gave back, feeling red crawl into his ears. Then a thought plopped into his mind. “Hey Tanaka-senpai”, he said, turning onto his teammate. “Where do you know Ana from?”

“She was my sister’s classmate in college”, he answered, and something inside Kageyama relaxed a bit. _So he knew her by name because of his sister, not because of her services… or does he?_

“She really plays hard to get, eh?” Tanaka let his eyebrows wiggle, and Kageyama tried to look at him as expressionless as he was able to. “I’ve heard no one ever got to touch her, she would always refuse. Some teenage boys like us wouldn’t even have the slightest chance to score with some blazin’ hot chick like her.”

_Well, I did score, you bonehead._

“Yeah”, Kageyama gave back, concentrating on the Volleyball in his hands. He desperately wanted to tell his teammates what had happened between him and Ana, wanted to get _Oh’s_ , _Ah’s_ and high fives, for one time standing in the center of attention for being the one _who got the girl home_. Suddenly, Tanaka gave him a questioning glance.

“Wait”, he stated, scrutinizing Kageyama, “You said Ana.”

“Well, that’s her name”, Kageyama gave back, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s her _real_ name, her stage name’s Cherry. The girls’re not telling their real names to customers due to security reasons.”

_Shit._

Tanaka grinned at him deviously, and Noya looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what Tanaka was up to. “So she told you her name? Well done, Kags!”

Kageyama cringed, hearing the awful nickname Tanaka blurted out, ignoring the clap at his back his senpai gave him.

“Ooooh, so you made a fair impression to the girl, eh?” Noya chirped, giving Kageyama an appreciative look.

“Would you pleeease tell me what’s going on!”, Hinata suddenly blurted in between, seemingly confused and annoyed the boys were leaving him in the dark.

“None of your business”, Kageyama snorted, more aggressive than he wanted to be, but telling them about his night with Ana was an absolute No-Go. _And they will find out if I tell any more things._

“Kageyama-kun got himself a girl”, Noya stated proudly. _Why is he even proud? Because he and Tanaka settled the deal between him and Ana?_

“You’re kidding!”, Hinata gave back with sparkling eyes. “Who is she?”

“She’s not _my_ girl”, Kageyama lied, trying to ease the situation. _No one would believe me anyways, would they?_

“Yeah right, as if someone like us would grab some gorgeous girl like her”, Tanaka stated, verifying Kageyama’s thoughts. “Not even Kageyama would. Thinking that someone like her would fall for a high school kid is just ridiculous.”

Hearing this Kageyama almost wanted them to know. _Their eyes would pop out if they knew what happened last night. That the high school boy got the infamous dancer._ Now he felt proud himself, trying to contain a smile that hushed into his face. _But no, telling them about it would not be the right thing to do – for now._

“When you Ladies’re done gossiping would you please go back to training?”, Ennoshita’s strict voice echoed through the halls, startling the boys like frightened chickens, and albeit Kageyama was thankful for the interruption he had to admit that Ennoshita was indeed at least as frightening as Daichi.

V. A week later his mind was filled with nothing but images of Ana. She was texting him as much as he texted her, and on one occasion they even talked a few minutes on the phone, but the more time passes the more surreal he felt about the night they had shared. The day she was about to return to Miyagi he felt more nervous than ever before in his life. He wanted to see her, touch her, kiss her, and just feel her right at his side, sharing intimacy or not, he didn’t care.

He couldn’t quite explain the sheer amount of time his heart raced and pounded inside his chest whenever just the slightest hint of her squeezed into his brain, but if this goes on for another week like this he was sure to die of a heart attack. He was in love, he was sure of it. It the realization struck him like lightning, but albeit his heart raced and thoughts whirl there still was this small, irritatingly bitter feeling that maybe, _maybe_ nothing with her was as he wanted it to be. He knew that Ana wanted to see him again as much as he wanted to see her, but for what? _Sex? Blowing off some steam? Seducing the innocent little virgin boy?_ Or was she genuinely, truly interested in him? She always told him he had to look for a nice girl his age, with whom he could live through all the firsts together. Was her slight restraint just a sign that she didn’t want to hurt him?

_But I want her, only her._

_It’s almost driving me mad how much I want her, even if I know her for a mere week. How could someone be able to get another person that addicted? I has to be love._

“Kageyama, move!” Ennoshita’s voice echoed through the gym, ripping Kageyama out of his daydreams. “Goddammit, don’t just look pretty, we’re here to win!”

Kageyama shrugged, frightened by Ennoshita who had become a more serious Captain than Daichi ever was, a development not everyone in the team had anticipated. Kageyama remembered: He was in the City’s gym, during the warm-up phase of a local tournament, and he had to prepare for a match that was about to start in a few minutes. _And I’m daydreaming about a girl. But not just any girl, it was about Ana. Ana, who –_ Kageyama shrugged his head, tried hard to concentrate again at the task ahead. It wasn’t a game they ultimately had to win, as it was more a local playoff than a contest _. But we’re here to win. Who doesn’t?_ As he was about to toss Hinata some balls who fidgeted annoyingly next to the net he was able to focus his thoughts onto something else. _At least I want to do a good job. No one should think I wouldn’t be able to shine just because this game wasn’t as important as the next one._

Without any exaggeration Kageyama felt as if he was at the peak of his physical capability when the referee blew the whistle to announce the end of the pause between the first and second set. _A set that was ours the moment it began_ he thought proudly, taking another sip from the bottle Yachi had handed him with a shy smile. But Kageyama was no one to become presumptuous just because the enemy was obviously weaker than his own team. _There’s no way I will treat someone inferior ever again._

His mind trails off, thinking about the past and his connections to his former teammates and his more or less arrogant behavior when they weren’t able to spike his tosses the way he wanted. _Today I’m kinda sorry for them. I never wanted someone to feel like this. Maybe if –_

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes recognized a well-known bundle of red hair among the visitors at the platform above the field.

_She’s here._

_She’s really here._

_But how –_

His question was answered immediately when he saw another familiar face chuckling next to Ana. Tanaka Saeko, as cheerful as ever, blew a sweet kiss at her disgusted brother, who pretended to catch it, giving the kiss forth into Noyas hands, who grinned broadly.

_Dork._

Kageyama gazed at the platform again, catching Ana’s view who waved at him nearly visible with a genuine smile. He felt hot, too hot as if it would be any kind of comfortable. _How long was she here? Did she see the whole first set?_ He racked his brain while trying to remember if he did anything stupid or ungraceful, when someone clapped his back, bringing him back to reality. Hinata watched him cautiously from down below, then he nodded onto the court and Kageyama moved forward, suddenly uncomfortably aware of his limbs and racing heart.

When the second set was finally over his gaze wandered right onto the platform, searching for Ana or Saeko, but none of them were there anymore. Instead the grinning blonde stormed onto the court, catching Tanaka and Noya into a tight hug.

“Let – go”, Tanaka mumbled, face pressed onto his sister’s remarkable breasts, looking even more disgusted while Noya seemed to be in 7th heaven.

“You were awesome!”, Saeko stated proudly, finally letting her brother go while his best friend seemed to be glued onto her protruding hip.

“Yeah, as always”, Tanaka mumbled while stroking his neck, seeming more and more uncomfortable albeit being praised like this. Kageyama could see his Senpais cheeks redden when he noticed the small silhouette waiting behind his sister. Kageyamas throat suddenly felt dry. Ana was gorgeous. She was wearing a comfortable dark green jacket over a white T-shirt, a worn-out jeans and chucks, and Kageyama almost fainted when he saw her winking at him with a smirk.

“W-what’re you doing here?”, Tanaka suddenly asked when Ana walked next to Saeko who still cuddled awkwardly with Noya.

“Just wanted to watch you guys play”, she answered with a little smile, making Tanaka blush even more. “You know, strong arms, defined muscles… things like this.”

“Oh yeah? Then you’re at the right address”, Tanaka gave back, grinning and flexing his biceps, and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Oh Ryu”, Ana chirped, sounding playfully regretting, “You’re way too much of a man for a small, innocent girl like me.”

Tanaka’s face turned red in an instant, and his sister and best friend laughed about the response. Kageyama yearned to just come over and kiss Ana in front of all the people – strangers, acquaintances, friends, he didn’t care, he just wanted to show everyone that Ana belonged to him and no one else. He wanted jaws to drop and eyes to pop out, but he knew – damn, he knew best – that this would lead straight into nothing. _Are we even a thing? Is she just entertaining herself? Am I even the reason she came here in the first place?_ His brain was about to freeze when a soft, calm voice came onto his ears.

“Kageyama-kun”, Ana hummed, standing in front of him, hands tucked into her jacket, smiling shyly. “How you’ve been?

 _Awful without you_ he thought. _No way, don’t sound like a creep_.

“Fine”, he lied, examining her beautiful green eyes which currently wandered up and down his own body, and he was suddenly very aware of his limbs again. He felt sweaty, and disheveled, and he was sure his face was red and stiff from playing.

“You look good in your jersey”, she stated, making him blush just a bit. “And even if I don’t have any clue of what’s happening at the court I could say that you were amazingly skilled.”

“T-thank you”, he murmured, stroking his neck with the palm of his hand.

“So…” she glanced at him with a taxing smile. “You’re free later today?”

His heart beat way faster than it was beating during the whole game.

“What do you want to do?”, he simply answered, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Dunno”, she gave back, turning her head slightly to see if anyone was listening, “just talk, and… get to know you, I guess.”

A faint smile hushed onto his face.

“Sounds good”, he replied, and fought against the urge to grab her hands, instead he fiddled with his fingernails. “I just need to change, and maybe take a shower.”

“My home’s not far away, you can shower there if you want”, she stated, blushing a little at the realization of how that must’ve might sound in his ears. “I didn’t mean anything by it, really. I just want to spend some time with you, without any more eyes.”

That she was so genuinely sweet hit him like a brick full of butterflies. It wasn’t just about deflowering an awkwardly stiff high schooler. _She didn’t just want me for blowing off steam, she wants to spent time with me, and, let’s be fair: who am I to refuse?_

“I just need to call my parents” he answered, cringing at the fact that he still has to inform his parents about his whereabouts. Since the night he officially got rid of his virginity he felt more and more mature, and calling his parents just to stay away late sounded so strange right now. Sure, he still was a teen, but he didn’t feel like some anymore. Devoting his body to the gorgeous redheaded woman made him feel like he was able to climb the highest mountains, travel the deepest seas and reaching for the farthest stars all together. Calling his parents instead sounded dumb and immature.

“Sweet of you to tell him”, she answered, showing him a smile. “They would be worried, not knowing where you are. You’re very reliable.”

_Huh, who would’ve guessed?_

“You like the inexperienced type, hm?”, he answered with low voice, so that no one except her was able to hear him, and her ears blushed just a tiny bit, then a smirk entered her face.

“Oh, I like my boys shy and good at what they do”, she gave back, making him shiver and almost regret that he even tried to tease her. “Go change, I see you at the front gate.”

He nodded, then she left him with a neutral expression, as if she asked him for simple directions, turning back to Saeko and her brother. Kageyama got off the court as fast as he could, trying not to attract more suspicion than necessary.

An hour later he stepped out of her shower, rubbing his tense, wet body off with one of her towels, then he pulled on the extra clothing he brought to practice and went off the bathroom. Ana was busy in the small kitchen, making the two of them something to eat.

“I didn’t expect to have a guest over, so there’s not much I can offer you”, she stated when she recognized him, putting his leftover clothes into his bag, right next to his sweat soaked jersey. “Is rice with egg okay for you?”

“More than okay”, he stated, standing up and looking around. Her apartment was not big, but comfortable, and the evening sun bathed the living room in a nice, calming color. Ana’s red hair almost sparkled, waving behind her when she walked around the kitchen, searching for something edible.

“You sure?”, she asked, taking a glimpse of the freshly cleansed boy standing in her living room. “I supposed you would need more than that after your exhausting match.”

Kageyama shook his head and walked behind her, taking a glimpse at what she was currently frying in a pan in front of her. “Not really. I’m not a huge eater.”

“Well, you should be”, Ana replied, turning herself around, a wooden cooking spoon in one hand and a motherly smile on her lips. “That impressive muscles of yours won’t grow without proper meals. Here, try.”

“Tastes good” His reply was honest after he had tasted what she had offered to him, but she simply raised an eyebrow. “I mean it.”

“I don’t trust you”, she gave back with a smirk. “My food’s more or less poison. I don’t have time to cook a lot lately.”

“Maybe now you’ll do it more?”, he asked back, brushing her hips with his hands, already expecting than she would reject him. _We’re not even a couple, are we?_ But instead she put the cooking spoon aside and leaned into his touch, watching him with bright green eyes, swaying her body against his.

“Do you mean for the two of us?” she asked him with an affectionate smile and he nodded while she lifted her hands up to his waist, slowly raking her fingers upon his muscular sides and back. “I’ll take it into consideration.” While he faintly heard the rice and eggs behind her stir her eyes wandered up onto his own, and he felt as if she was sorting her thoughts, tried to tell him something serious without upsetting him.

“I want to be honest with you”, she stated, taking her eyes off of him and leaning her cheek against his chest, “The first few days I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see you again.”

Kageyama felt a heavy knot down his throat, hearing her saying this, but he stayed quiet, listened to what she had to add.

“Don’t get me wrong, I… really enjoyed the night we had, but… I wouldn’t want you to cling onto me only because I happened to be… your first. I wanted you to realize if you liked me because of myself, not because of one, stupid magical night.”

“Hey, there were other girls I –“, he began, but she shushed him off.

“But then I realized than everything I thought about was you.”

His heart jumped hard onto his ribs, and he was sure she could feel how hard it was beating.

“That’s… nice”, he replied, rolling his eyes about this stupid answer of his.

“Kageyama-kun…” She almost whispered his name while lifting her head up a bit, glancing at him from beyond. “I… normally I do not admit so easily that I fell for someone, but… somehow you make me tell all those stupid, embarrassing things without any restraint. So…”

“I like you”, he blurted, making her blush a bit. “A lot, in fact.”

“Y-you can’t just say something like that when I’m about to confess to you!” She pouted, looking more like a child than a real grown-up, and he pulled her close to his chest while he let out a relieved laughter.

“But I think we did a few things in the wrong order”, she stated when he let her lose a moment later while she turned around to check the simmering food.

“What do you mean?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt the urge to shove his arms around her slim waist, holding her warm, soft body tight in his grasp. _Wait, I’m allowed to do that, aren’t I?_ He didn’t need to think again before he did what he had wanted to do, and he heard an adorable little chuckle coming from her.

“I mean that we somehow skipped out the ‘date’ part”, she answered. “Maybe we should… you know, get on a date? At least that’s the common way of getting to know each other before screwing.” She gave him a glance upon her shoulder and smiled when she saw the slight red tint in his cheeks.

“I don’t mind doing it the other way round”, he murmured into her hair, blushing even more and she turned around again, giving him a admonitory look.

“I’m serious”, she stated and he had to duck his head away to not get hit with the cooking spoon. “We should go on a date, get to know each other.”

“There’s not much to know about me”, he simply gave back, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t sell yourself short”, she answered while taking some plates out of the kitchen cabinet next to the stove. “I bet there’s more about you than meets the eye.”

“I don’t know”, he answered again, suddenly thinking about what he has to offer the gorgeous redhead currently cooking for him. “I… like volleyball. I’m not good at school, I guess. And I like you. So… that would be it. What about you? What do you like?”

“Me?” She was thinking hard while she filled the plates with rice and egg. “I like arts, like, literature and paintings, and sculptures. I like to read, and gaming – oh, and watching sci-fi movies! I… like Spring and Summer, staying up late and feeling the warm summer breeze while sitting in the sunset. I like freshly blooming flowers, both visual and by their smell. And lately… I like you, of course.”

Kageyama blushed a bit, hearing her say this, then helped her carrying the plates onto the small coffee table in front of the TV. He was again surprised by the girl who was sitting down next to him. She had so many facets he never would’ve expected when he just saw the dancer nicknamed cherry in his lap the time they’ve met. She wasn’t just beautiful but educated, intelligent and honestly interested in all things bright and beautiful. Suddenly he felt inferior in almost every aspect of his life and self. He never even wasted a thought if he liked art, or sculptures, or even books. But Ana… he felt that she was someone who could be able to truly interest him in something else besides Volleyball. _I would never, ever abandon the club, but… it’s good to have more than just one layer of personality, I guess._

“Tastes great”, he stated, mouth full with egg over rice – his favorite dish, but he didn’t want to tell her this while she was cooking to not cause any pressure.

“Aw, our first lie”, she cooed, mouth also full, smiling like a twelve year old girl. 

“I’m not lying”, he replied after swallowing down. “Compared to my talent in the kitchen it’s pretty tasty.”

“Didn’t your Mom teach you some dishes?”

“Not after I almost set the kitchen on fire while making some fried eggs.”

“You’re kidding!” She chuckled even before he even had the time to defend himself. After she finished amusing about his questionable cooking talent she saw him thinking hard about something.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked.

“Doesn’t this already qualify as a date?”, he gave back while rummaging through his rice. She thought about what he said a few moments, then a smile popped up at her face.

“I guess it does”, she replied, “but a date’s nothing without a good movie!” She put her half emptied plate down at the table and jumped up from the couch, browsing through a box of what seemed to be DVD’s. “What movies do you like?”

“Oh, anything, I think”, he gave back, glancing over her shoulder from afar, recognized some of the movies she examined. “But please, no cheesy romantic comedy.”

“Ah, and I just thought we could watch eat, pray, love together, honey”, she gave back ironically while he raised her an eyebrow. “Just joking, some shit like that would’ve never crossed my front door.” She examined a few other movies, then she did seem to find something good. “Have you ever watched Alien?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No, not in full conscience at least.”

“You’re serious?” She watched him as if he had just told her that the NASA discovered a planet covered in pudding. “You have never watched this genius masterpiece of visual art? That’s unforgivable! We have to change that.”

She dropped the disc into her DVD player, then she turned on the TV and started the movie while crouching back onto the couch. Kageyama had his plate emptied while she was searching for something to watch, and now he let himself fall into the comfortable cushions, nestling with his fingernails, not really knowing what to do with himself while Ana watched the beginning of the movie with bright, sparkling eyes _. Like a kid._ Kageyama smiled unconsciously about the girl next to him. As much as he anticipated watching the movie she was suggesting he had a hard time concentrating because she was hugging him after a while, let her hands glide over his chest and stomach. He had gathered all of his courage to put an arm around her, pulling her tight onto his body. He felt hot, and a little wobbly when she lifted her head, placed small, hot puffs of breath against his jawline, watching him with half-closed, dark green eyes.

“I’d like to kiss you, Kageyama-kun”, she stated, and he felt his heart pound against his chest.

“W-well, you don’t have to ask”, he replied, sounding more unsure than he wanted to.

“But I wanted to tell you”, she gave back while slowly pushing herself upwards, brushing his jaw with her button nose. A mere moment later her lips touched his, careful and tender, so chaste it felt like he kissed an entirely different woman last week. She lifted herself up even more, and as if the kiss right now was to test the waters she dove in for another one, this time more demanding and begging, as if she wanted to tell him that she wanted more but wanted to ask for his approval first.

“Tell me what you want”, she asked of him while brushing his lips again, trailing off onto his jaw and down at his neck, and a smile formed at her lips when she heard a choking whimper coming from him as he tried to restrain himself. “You can tell me anything… everything,” she hummed while placing slow, calm kisses against his skin. “I’d like to show you… the whole world of… desires and pleasures… I’m able to offer.”

“Just continue this”, he hissed through clenched teeth when she began nibbling at his earlobe, cautiously sucking and pinching at it. Sounds Kageyama never expected to come out of his mouth left him when she suddenly used her teeth to carefully bite into the soft skin under his ear, and he felt a shiver even Ana must’ve felt. His eyes shut close, concentrating onto the things she made him feel when he sensed that she shifted her weight again, quickly slipping onto his lap while she gave him another kiss full of passion and need, intertwining her tongue with his while cupping his face into her small, soft hands.

“Do you… maybe want to continue this in the bedroom?” Her question was calm, not in any way pressurizing, delivered with just the slightest smirk, and Kageyama appreciated that she didn’t want to push him in any kind of rash decision.

But _oh dear god_ , was he hard right now.

_There’s no way she doesn’t feel it. I must be some special kind of stupid to deny –_

He heard his phone buzzing down the pocket of his pants, rolling his eyes about the sudden disturbance. He continued kissing her passionately when he became aware that his _damn_ phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. A thought crawled into his skull and he pushed her aside, more rough than he wanted to.

“I-I’m sorry”, he stated, shuffling her a bit in his lap to finger his phone out of his pants’ pockets. “Hopefully this isn’t my Mom.”

Ana shut her mouth tight with the palm of her hand, staying completely silent while Kageyama flipped his phone open, answering to whoever was calling him that persistently.

“Yeah, what’s up?”, he said unemotionally, rolling his eyes again while she took the hand from her mouth, apparently realizing by his casual choice of words that it obviously wasn’t his Mom on the other side.

“Hey Kags, this is your fellow Senpai, Tanaka”, the male on the other side stated, sounding somewhat agitated.

“Why do you call at this hour, Tanaka-san?”, Kageyama answered, brushing the palm of his hand over his face to wipe off the overcoming sleepiness, counting in that it was almost midnight. Kageyama needed all of his willpower to contain another strangled whimper when Ana let her hands glide under his shirt, sliding over his freshly washed, well-trained stomach while giving him a mischievous smile.

“Oh, nothing important, really”, Tanaka gave back, sounding just like there was a pretty important thing he wanted to talk about. Kageyama swallowed hard when Ana leaned down onto his jaw, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. “But would you mind explaining to me why your mother called, asking me about how her son is doing, staying over at our house this night?”

“Oh god”, Kageyama murmured, both because of his predictable lie and because of Ana, who was currently placing small kisses down his neck, giving his collarbone extra care. “Tanaka-san, listen, I –“

“Ah, don’t worry”, Tanaka replied almost immediately, snorting out a laugh. “I covered you, of course, said you were already asleep because of the intense game we played this afternoon.”

“Thanks”, was all Kageyama was able to reply, and he feared that any more word out of his mouth would be followed by an obscene sound from deep down his lungs.

“Care to tell me where you really are?” Tanaka waited a bit, but his question was answered with silence. “Ah, you’re with a girl, aren’t you?”

“What? N-no!” Kageyama shivered again, gripping his phone even tighter. “Please, can I – explain it to you tomorrow?”

“Sure, sure”, Tanaka rumbled, sounding reassured. “Tomorrow then, but don’t spare with the details!” Kageyama bid him a short goodbye, then he flipped his phone back shut and tossed it onto the empty side of the couch.

“God, you’re killing me one day”, he murmured when she finally let his sensitive skin go, watching him with playful eyes.

“I didn’t know someone could actually die from embarrassment”, she teased, watching his flaming red skin. “But, here you are.” She chuckled when she saw him pouting a bit, gliding her hands behind his neck, nestling with the hairline. She fell into kissing him again, tender and slowly, brushing her fingers through his hair and neck. “Hey, I wondered…” she stated quietly, pausing her words only to place little kisses down his cheek and jawline. “Why did you… call Tanaka-kun… ‘senpai’? I… thought you were… in the same year of… high school?”

Kageyama tried to suppress a moan, needed more than just a moment to concentrate at was she was asking. “No…”, he huffed, “He’s… in third year. And I – mh… am in second…”

“What?” He saw her eyes widen when she jerked back, watching him as if he had just told her some kind of scary story. “You’re… in second year?” She glanced at him, flushing and shaking, realizing something Kageyama could not quite name.

“Yeah”, he answered, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Is this… a problem?”

“Depends”, was her short answer, and he could see that her mind trails off as if she had to remember something that had happened. “You… If you’re a second year… how old are you exactly?”

“Seventeen”, Kageyama answered truthfully, sensing that something was wrong but he couldn’t press his finger on what seems to concern her.

“You’re seventeen!”, she blurted out in shock, raising her hands to hide her scarlet red face behind them. “Dear god, you’re – you’re _fucking damn_ seventeen years old!”

“H-how is that a problem?” Kageyama almost chuckled, seeing her blush like this but he wanted to contain a smile, feeling that this would not help resolving the situation.

“I thought you were at least eighteen!”, she cried through her fingers, eyes closed shut. “I – I could be goddamn sued for, for – for seducing a minor!”

Kageyama was no longer able to contain his smile as he tried to pluck her hands away from her face that by now could compete with a whole field of tomatoes. “Don’t be ridiculous”, he said, showing a reassuring smile, “I’m not fifteen.”

“Jesus Christ”, Ana sneered as if it was a curse, then she let herself glide down from his lap, falling down sideways onto the couch, hands again brushing over her face. “I was screwing with a teen…! This is so fucking crazy…”

“But you liked it”, he mumbled, an amused smile hushing over his face, and she pulled her hands back, pouted at him theatrically. “Well, at least I did.”

“Good for you”, she snapped back at him sarcastically. With a smile he leaned down and kissed her cheek, felt her tense beneath the touch. He placed soft kisses against her cheek and jaw, like she had done before the unexpected interruption by one of his fellow teammates.

“So…”, she said, relaxing a bit under the touch of warm lips at her skin, “How did you even get into the club? Minors aren’t legally allowed in there.”

Kageyama paused his kisses for a moment, thinking about if he should tell her the truth. _What do I have to lose? It’s not like she’s any kind of responsible for what I did._

“Noya-san… got us fake ID’s”, he stated, warmth crawling into his ears when he thought about what a spineless mess he was when the bouncer examined their papers with a sharp eye. _I nearly peed myself, and Tsukishima, the wise-ass walked in as if he owned the place. If he was afraid like Yamaguchi and me he hid it perfectly._

“Oh, so you’re a natural seducer and criminal”, she teased him while her hands found the back of his head, crawling again into the dark, short hair of his. “I have such a bad taste…”

“Yeah, and you’re a sex offender”, he shot back, smirking when he felt her hands twitch in his neck. “So I think we’re even.”

She let out a grumble and pulled him downwards, pressed her lips onto his somewhat angrily, biting his lower lip just enough for it to hurt a bit.

“You’re a dork”, she murmured in between their kisses, slid her hands down his neck and upper back. “I don’t know if I want to bite you, or eat you raw.”

“I’m fine with both”, Kageyama hummed back, and Ana let out a seducing little moan which almost drove him near the edge. _I want her so bad. Is that wrong? Do I have the right to tell her this? Would that be weird?_ He crouched up a bit so he lay heavy upon the small, fragile girl, knee gliding between her legs and pushing his half-hard dick into her thigh, as if to tell her his intentions unambiguously. She let out another delightful moan against his mouth, and a warm sting formed in his chest. Although he sure didn’t quite know what he was supposed to do right now he felt he did indeed push the right buttons, hearing her sweet voice forming such arousing noises. For a moment she pushed him back, drawing a light groan out of his throat by the loss of the sweet sensation her kisses let him feel. Her tantalizing green eyes wandered up and down between his eyes and lips as if she wanted to reassure herself if he wanted this as much as she wants it. _And Lord knows I want to screw her into the cushions so bad._

“My bed’s even more comfortable”, she told him seductively, and without another redundant thought he lifted her up easily, almost as if she weight less than nothing, legs crossed behind his back. She let out a surprised giggle, wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him incessantly while he carried her into her bedroom, opening the door with his foot, not caring about anything else anymore except the beautiful woman in his arms.

VI.

The next few days were filled with intense Volleyball training to prepare the team for a friendly match against a competing High School this Friday at noon. Kageyama tried to use every bit of his spare time between training and school to text and call Ana as often as he was able to – which was, in fact not much time, considering she has to take courses during daytime and self-studies afterwards, sometimes until early in the morning. Staying over at her home again was no option, as both of them were busy as hell, also she hadn’t want him to lie again to his parents about his whereabouts. While his heated, sex-driven brain didn’t give another thought about _how exactly_ he would explain everything to Tanaka the night before, he regretted choosing him as a decoy out of all people in the first place, as he was tearing his Kouhai’s nerves apart during practice the next few days.

“You promised to tell me!”, Tanaka objected what seems to be the umpteenth time when Kageyama was still resolved to ignore his senpai completely at Friday, during the warm-up phase right before the match. A pretty stupid thing to try, considering it was Tanaka he tried to eschew.

“I told you, I changed my mind”, he gave back roughly, stretching his muscles and tendons in preparation for the game, not looking at his senpai altogether. The whole week he managed to avoid Tanaka’s tedious questions about his private life as he was able to leave the gym before Tanaka even got the chance to talk to him all alone. But right now, with only a few spectators filling the platform above the court and his other teammates currently busy with warming up there was no way he could get rid of Tanaka and his nosy behavior. _Sure, I owe him something for covering my ass, but there’s no way I tell him with whom I spent the night._ Tanaka glanced at him with bright eyes, almost begging for Kageyama to just tell him at least something.

“Fine, I was with a girl”, he finally stated, pouting, bending his knees. “You’re satisfied?”

“Not even the slightest!”, Tanaka gave back, eyes wide with curiosity. “Tell me about her!”

“Why’re you so obsessed with your Kouhai’s love life?” Kageyama asked unnerved while he kneeled down, tying up his shoelaces just to occupy his hands with something so Tanaka wouldn’t see his nervousness, talking about a topic he normally doesn’t communicate with someone else.

“Because you actually _have_ some kinda love life”, Tanaka cried out, watching his Kouhai with both pride and jealousy, “in contrast to me and literally everyone on the team.”

“Hey, don’t compare your pitiful advances towards women with everyone else’s”, Tsukishima suddenly stated while stretching his long, fair arms and fingers, accompanied by Yamaguchi. _Great, why’s that asshole everywhere I don’t need him? Did he walk over her on purpose? I don’t want him to hear a single thing about my private life._

“As if you ever actually talked to anyone of the opposite gender”, Tanaka griped back, crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest while planting his feet firm onto the floor as if to prove a point.

“In fact, I did just now”, he stated with an arrogant smirk, slightly nodding at the entrance where some visitors were chitchatting with bright voices. Kageyama’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw a gorgeous redhead among them. _My gorgeous redhead_. He had to swallow against a hard knot down his throat, saw how Ana quickly glimpsed around the court, and when she finally spotted him she winked at him with a lovely smile.

“Oooh, did you see that?”, Noya cooed suddenly out of nowhere, and Kageyama had to take a deep breath to not burst out into flames, hearing his teammates gossip so blatantly. He turned his head to watch his Senpai when he noticed than he wasn’t talking to him but to Tanaka.

“Do… do you think that was meant for me?”, he stuttered with bright red ears, pressing his palm onto his shirt in height of his heart.

“You wish”, Tsukishima sneered, and Tanaka gave him a rude gesture in return.

“But it’s the second time she’s here this week”, Noya stated, and Kageyama felt his heart contracting painfully. “So, for whom might she be here?”

“Maybe she’s the Coach’s girl”, Noya guessed while stretching his legs. “She’s around his age, isn’t she?”

“Didn’t you say she knew your sister?” Kageyama tried to present his upper classmen a convincing reason, and much to his relieve they took the bait in an instant.

“Uh, that could be the reason”, Noya replied, hand rubbing at his chin, and Tanaka sighed.

“So much for a girl being interested in me”, he stated, let his shoulders hang in disappointment. “I wish she would visit Saeko at home, and not always at the court.”

Kageyama wanted to kick Tanaka, hearing this, suddenly visualizing his girl in someone else’s hands. _Get yourself together, Tobio. Even if he fantasizes about her, there’s no way she would let that happen… unless he pays for it._

He shrugged, clenching his fists unconsciously when the referee finally gave a signal to end the warm-up phase. When Kageyama realized the physical reaction of his hands he looked around to examine if anyone saw his silent outburst. His heart shrink even more when he caught Tsukishima’s view, studying the setter with curious eyes.

Albeit Kageyama felt shaky and sweaty, knowing that he’s been watched with eagle eyes he played a great match, almost all of his tosses right on point, and when the final whistle was blown his gaze wanders almost immediately up onto the platform where Ana grinned at him enthusiastically. It was only a friendly match, but his heart did a leap and made him feel like he’d just won the national championship.

Yachi handed him something to drink and a towel to wipe the sweat away, then his eyes wandered up again, gesturing Ana that she might come down to him. He saw her thinking about it for a moment, then she said a few words to Saeko sitting next to her, then the girls started to move. Kageyama sheepishly wandered back to coach Ukai, who currently told the team a few words about how they could advance their current gameplay even if he was overall pleased with what the boys did on the court. When the coach ordered his team to go change Kageyama tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, taking another sip from his bottle while he waited for Ana to appear.

“Man, that was awesome!”, Noya’s voice cut the air when he gave Kageyama a clap at the shoulder. Why does he always have to be so loud? “Are you doped? You didn’t make a single damn mistake during the match! That’s pretty awesome!”

“Well…” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed by his shorter kouhai’s approval. “I don’t think I –“

“Leave him be, Noya-san”, Tsukishima stated while grabbing a bottle himself, sitting down at one of the benches, carrying a pretentious smile on his face. “The king surely doesn’t need to be praised like this by his underlings.”

“Do you always have to butt in when no one’s asking you to?” Kageyama gave Tsukishima a challenging look, but much to his surprise his teammate only let out a huffed laugh, then he turned his head away as if to tell that Kageyama wasn’t even worth arguing with. Kageyama faintly notices the noisy third year couple chatter about something when his gaze wanders around the halls entrance, where his beloved girl should be right now. He pretended to listen to Noya’s and Tanaka’s little banter about who was more awesome during the match (either of them did indeed vote for the other one) while he discovered Ana from not far away, who currently had her back turned against him, talking frantically with coach Ukai.

_Wait, what?_

Kageyama felt a sudden heat rushing through his body, but not the good type. Ana was wearing a shy smile when Kageyama followed his teammates to the changing rooms, eying her discretely while she was still talking to the coach. _Still. What’s there to talk about even? Do they know each other? Or… is this about me?_ A cold shiver ran down his spine thinking about it. He changed as quickly as he was able to, bid his teammates a quick goodbye, then he cautiously walked back to the court, made sure that no one was following him – especially Tsukishima, _the jerk_ , who lately had the unnerving habit of appearing out of nowhere right beside Kageyama in the worst possible situations.

When Kageyama was close to the doors of the gym he could hear the voices of Ana and Ukai, and even if he felt that it possibly wouldn’t be the best idea to eavesdrop on them he felt the uncontrollable urge to do exactly this.

“… yeah, the boys’re pretty good right now”, he could overhear coach Ukai while checking again if no one’s in the area to ask him what he might be doing. “But there’s a huge tournament coming in Spring, and I don’t know what kinds of skills they’re able to pull off.”

“How exactly did you of all people become their coach, Keishin?” Kageyama heard Ana chuckle, and a stone seemed to build in his stomach, hearing her sweet, childish voice saying his name. _His given name._

“Hah, that’s a long story”, Ukai replied with a short laugh. “I… could tell you about it over a beer or two, if you want. Just like the old times.”

There was a short silence, followed by a cough from Ana, and Kageyama nearly jumped out of his poor hiding place, wanted to grab Ana by the wrist and kiss her just to mark his territory. _Is this… what jealousy feels like?_

“Keishin…” Ana murmured his name and Kageyama felt the stone in his stomach sink even further. “I’d like to, but…”

“Ah, I remember”, Ukai suddenly interrupted, voice low and somehow playful. Playful! The coach! “Do you… still do… you know, what I mean, your… thing at the club…?”

“Keishin, please”, she begged of him. Kageyama suddenly felt like he was about to vomit. He almost wanted to run away, leave her here and never look back.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like this”, Ukai replied, and Kageyama could almost see his expression.

His coach flirting with the girl he adored was almost too much for his love drunk brain. It was just this moment Kageyama realized that he was bailing his hands into fists, stitching his sharp fingernails into his palms with painful force. He didn’t want to be jealous, but it was no use to not want to be, because his mind and body did everything against it. It nearly physically hurt to hear the two adults talking, it made his heart sting and lungs flutter. What pains him even more was that he legitimately hadn’t any reason to feel this way. Sure, there were the nights they had shared, and all the sweet hours they had spent with each other, but… it’s not like she was his girlfriend. She had no reason to be faithful with him, as much as he wanted her to. Maybe that’s why she wanted him to search for another girl his age, it was a game to her, catching the young, innocent boy and slowly driving him insane with unfulfilled desire. Maybe she –

“Keishin, I’m sorry”, Kageyama suddenly heard Ana’s voice, and his mind stopped pondering. “As much as I want to catch up to old times, I… am in some kinda… commitment right now, so…”

“Ah, I get it”, Ukai replied with a nervous chuckle, “Sure, I won’t interfere. Care to tell me who stole your unobtainable heart?”

The stone in Kageyama’s broke into what seemed to be a million butterflies, rummaging through his guts and brain, hearing Ana saying that she was… _committed?_

“Hey, don’t call it like that!”, Ana cried out in her defense, but not without a laughter. “And I won’t tell you anything!”

“No way, you’re blushing!”, Ukai sneered with a laugh, “Someone actually broke through your shell!”

“Keishin, stop this”, Ana replied, sounding a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, there is… someone I’m fond of, but you missed the chance to ever hear about it!”

“Come on, don’t be like this”, Ukai replied, and Kageyama yanked away into the shadows when he heard the tell-tell squeaking of shoes coming at his direction, and seconds later the door swung open.

“No, screw you!”, Ana shouted into the hall with a broad smile, “Too bad, you shouldn’t have harassed me!”

“Ow, that’s mean”, Ukai replied from inside, and Kageyama dug deeper down into the shadows, back flat against the hallway’s walls, eyes fixated onto Ana. “But – please, tell me it’s not one of the boys.”

Ana stopped in her tracks, face frozen just a moment too long, and Kageyama knew that Ukai was smart enough to interpret her hesitation correctly.

“Dear god, Ana!” Ukai appeared by the door, hand brushing over his face in discomfort. “They’re still teens…!”

“As if I hadn’t noticed”, Ana replied, hiding her blushing face in the shadows. Ukai closed the door behind him, now standing in front of Ana in the dark hallway, but Kageyama could still see the lines of worry at his forehead.

“Tell me, who is it?” Ukai asked with a seriousness in his voice that Kageyama had never heard before. Why is everyone so obsessed with their age difference? Slowly Kageyama’s eyes adjusted themselves onto the darkness, and he feared that the two adults would see him as times passes by, so he slid further away from them, but tried to stay within earshot.

“Keishin, this is none of your business”, Ana replied, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“This becomes my business”, Ukai replied, fumbling at his pockets, surely to pull out a cigarette. He managed to, and tucked one between his lips, searching his pockets again for his lighter. “They’re hormone-driven _teens_ , goddamnit! As soon as one of them sorts their priorities and abandons training in favor for sex their performance on the court will suffer, and I’m clearly against this, both as coach and as an adult.” Ana stood silent during Ukai’s scolding, and Kageyama was surprised how much his coach cared for his wellbeing, even if Kageyama knew that nothing in this world would keep him from playing volleyball. And I’m sure she would never interfere with my training schedule. _God, we hadn’t even defined the outlines of our relationship, so why’s everyone so serious about this? Does being an adult mean to always over exaggerate things?_

“Ana, think about this”, Ukai demanded with a serious expression, and Ana gave him a look like a teenager that just got lectured from her dad. Kageyama was confused, utterly and fully confused by the things that rained down on him. With half opened mouth he watched them, almost holding his breath.

“I thought about this, believe me”, she replied, determined, “more than once, day and night, and more than enough, to be precise. This isn’t just a game for me. I would never get in his way, he’s old enough to make his own decisions, and stand his own ground, without his coach pampering him.”

[…]

“Yeah, like you said it”, Ukai sneered, lighting his cigarette. “You’re committed”, he said, drawing quotation marks into the air with his fingers. “in the past the only you were committed to your wings you needed to fly away from your obligations.”

“Everybody changes”, she stated, sounding somewhat sad, “every day, bit by bit. Even I am able to form a relationship if I want to.”

“Yeah, I _know_ your kind of relationships”, Ukai griped, blowing out some steam. “You and me _had_ that kind of relationship.”

_Oh._

_So that’s what this is about._

Kageyama watched Ana, who currently examined the coach with wide open eyes. But Ukai wasn’t finished ranting. “It will destroy him, Ana. You know it’s not fair to play with him like that. They’re young, and innocent, they don’t know about the big, cruel world, and surely they’re not emotionally stable to handle your kind of shit. …Clearly, I wasn’t ready for it.”

“This isn’t about you, Keishin, or about anyone else. This is different.”, Ana gave back, teeth clenched and eyes filled with determination. “He… caught my heart, you know.”

Suddenly, slowly, Ukais body relaxed, and took a long, calm hit of his cigarette, blew out the smoke before he replied.

“Whoa, this is serious, isn’t it?” Ukai showed Ana an almost tender smile. Meanwhile, Kageyama felt like his heart just stopped for a second. This was serious. The girl he adored was feeling that kind of things for him? He felt a hot shiver running down his neck and back, and his breath almost stopped. He had to close his eyes for a second and just breathe, to stop his mind from exploding. He wanted this conversation to stop, right now. He desperately wanted to pull Ana into his arms, to touch her, kiss her, tell her about everything he felt when he overheard her saying such sweet things about him. 

“It sounds like that”, Ana replied, wrinkling her nose and smiling just a bit. “You won’t tell anyone?”

Ukai shook his head. “Tell me who it is or I will spread the worst kind of rumors”, he replied with a grin and Ana hit his chest without wasting a second.

“I absolutely won’t do that”, she answered with a smile, and Ukai laughed. Kageyama sensed that it was time to retreat, but when he took another step backwards against something heavy his heart leapt into his throat. He tried to catch whatever he pushed over but it was no use; the heavy thing fell down with a sharp bang, metal clatter onto the wooden floor, and he clenched his eyes together as if this would stop anything from happening. He didn’t need to see the two adults to realize there was no use in hiding anymore; as soon as Ukai was at the light switch Kageyama opened his eyes, saw a bucket and several cleaning materials strewn down the hallway. He turned back onto Ana and his coach who both looked at him like one would look at a dog who dug holes around the whole garden. Ukai was the first to speak up.

“Whatcha doin’ here, boy?”, he asked, eyebrows lifted, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry”, Kageyama began awkwardly, searching for Ana’s eyes to seek aid. She wasn’t able to say a word, brain too occupied with the realization that the boy had just heard everything she had said. Ukai, whose eyes switched back and forth between the two of them seemed to piece together why nobody said anything anymore and suddenly gave out a loud groan. He brushed his hands over his face, moaned unabashedly through his fingers.

“You of all people!”, he groaned at Kageyama when he was able to form words again. “Ana!”

Ignoring Ukai’s scolding, Ana lifted her hand, gestured Kageyama to come to her, showing him an affectionate smile. Kageyama hesitated for a moment, but then he realized it was already too late. The cat’s outa the bag, no need to deny this further. He walked towards her, grabbed her hand tightly, a gesture that made Ukai almost double over.

“This’ll have consequences, you realize that”, he blurted at Kageyama, who sheepishly looked at his coach, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“Yeah”, he answered while grabbing Ana’s hand even tighter, feeling like a confusing version of partners in crime.

“You will do two times the training everyone else does!”, Ukai commanded loudly, clenching his temples with his fingers, then he searched his pockets for another cigarette. “Don’t think you get out of this so easily! And you…!” He turned towards Ana, who had to hold back a chuckle. “From now on, you will attend every single match, got that? I want you to care for this moron of boyfriend of yours, clear?”

Ana nodded, pressed her lips together painfully to contain a smile. _What kind of punishment is this even?_

“Get out of my sight”, Ukai sneered with a swing of his arm, blowing out another cloud of smoke. Ana pulled Kageyama aside, down the hallway where the dim light of day shines through the front door made of glass. Kageyama didn’t want to turn his head back again to where Ukai was standing, just wanted to leave with Ana, wanted to search for a quiet, empty place to relieve him of his needs, when Ana stopped in her tracks.

“Hey, Keishin!”, she shouted back at the coach who was still shaking his head lightly over the secrets he had revealed just now. Kageyama was about to wonder what she might say to him when he already felt her lips pressed tightly against his and then he was drawn into a passionate kiss which made him sweat and shiver with boiling arousal.

“B-Behave!”, was everything Ukai could shout, seeing the twenty-six year old soon-to-be teacher and her much younger but taller lover entangled into a deep kiss, and his ears and cheeks reddened at the sight of it. “God forbid, please restrain yourself!”

“What are you? My Dad?”, Ana shouted back, smiling mischievously at him while Ukai gave out a distressed grunt.

“He has practice to attend!” was the last thing Ukai shouted back, cursing badly when he finally turned towards the other direction, walking down the hallway into the shadows.

As soon as the fresh couple left the building Ana let go of his hands, watching the area with keen eyes.

“I think we need to talk about… things”, she stated, watching Kageyama from the side while trying to avoid his gaze.

“Yeah”, was all Kageyama could answer, as his brain was currently filled with too many things to think about one in particular to address. “Where do you know coach Ukai from?”

This is your question? The thing that concerns you most? Ana gave him a look as if she wanted to ask him exactly this. But then she showed a little smile, and let her hands play softly with his fingers.

“Can I invite you to a cup of coffee?”, she asked, nodding down the street to where the shopping mile was located while she let his fingers go. “I tell you everything, promise.”

Kageyama nodded without thinking about it, then he wandered down the street next to her, hands and arms occasionally bumping at hers.

VII.

As he was lying down at his bed later that day, eyes fixated onto the dull ceiling of his bedroom, arms crossed behind his head he thought about what he had learned that day. Coach Ukai was Ana’s love interest during High School (which means she was also at Karasuno’s, he realized just now. I need to ask her about this.) and they hadn’t part ways in pretty good terms. In fact, she left him, was incapable to bind herself onto a man that time. The time she was in her third year of High School she already worked at the night club where Kageyama had met her for the first time, and Ukai was not able to stand the pressure her way of life had applied onto their struggling relationship.

“My parents weren’t what you would call loving”, she explained, watching her coffee while she slowly poured milk into it, observed the twirling of the white fluid vanishing into the hot, black drink. “They never had much money to spend, were always broke, not to mention that their ‘little girl’ had to live from at least something. That was the time when a friend of mine invited us to visit this shady night club to celebrate the approaching graduation. I… wasn’t very eager to go there, but as soon as I stepped through the doors the earth felt much… lighter. As if all of my problems stayed with the bouncer, and as if the earth outside doesn’t count much in a location where emotions and feelings were the only things that mattered – And, well, money, of course. I felt powerful, fulfilling the desires of people just as much as I wanted, I… for the first time in my life I felt like I was in full control of myself, my life, _everything_. And the outcome was great. My grades rose, my relationship became even more thrilling, and my sight at life wasn’t that somber anymore, and surprisingly one of the most darkest places on earth was the reason for this improvement. But… Keishin couldn’t catch up with my marathon towards completeness, so… we broke up, two days before graduation.”

“So… he – the coach, he was your first love?”, Kageyama asked, awkwardly uneasy with the topic. As much as he hated the coach sometimes for his horrible training schedule he still has an abnormally amount of respect for him, and talking about the older man’s past relationship felt wrong and intrusive. A smirk ran over Ana’s lips.

“Not quite”, was her answer, and Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “I were with boys before, but… you could say he was my first serious crush.”

“So you met him at school?”

“Yeah, at Karasuno’s. We sat just one table apart.” Ana took a sip from her coffee while Kageyama watched her movements. Thinking about Ana and the coach being a couple during their school time suddenly made him realize the age difference between them even more. _Not as if I would care. But hearing her talk about what seems to be ages back in the past feels like she had already lived more than just one life._

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to my school?”, Kageyama probed further, blowing on his own coffee as it still was much too hot to drink for him.

“First I didn’t know you’re attending Karasuno’s”, Ana replied, “And then I thought it wouldn’t be much of importance.”

“Are you kidding?”, he gave back, again raising his eyebrows in mild surprise. “I’d like to see you in that school uniform.”

“Oh?” Ana’s lips changed into a playful smile, giving her younger lover an estimating look. “You’re thinking about those kind of things?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Kageyama watched Ana shifting at her place, and he was about to ask what she was doing when he felt her naked foot at his leg, slowly tracing a path up his jeans with her toes while giving him one of _those smiles._ _As if she wants to eat me raw. And if we were in a more private area I would allow her to do as she pleases._

“I… have to admit that your uniform fits you quite nicely”, she stated, voice low and seductive while her foot found its way onto his thigh, massaging his skin through the jeans with light pressure. Whatever confidence Kageyama had left from the match was gone, as he was about to turn into a limp, boneless mass, being eyed and touched like this.

“Do you… want me to keep it on next time we’re alone?”, he asked, trying to soothe his shaky voice while his fingers nestled at the handle of his coffee cup.

“This… or your jersey”, she answered, bringing her foot even higher, and when it was just an inch away from Kageyama’s private parts his hand shot under the table, kept her from ascending further.

“Would you… please quit this?”, he asked of her, voice hushed. He felt sweat forming at his palms when he held her foot in place. Not as if he didn’t want her to. But the imagination of being with her, clothed in his jersey or his school uniform made his mind go wild, forming the most arousing pictures, and he surely didn’t want to have an erection while being in public and too far away from any place more private. Think about ugly things, Tobio. _About… socks! About Tanaka in his ugly boxers. Or… the principal! Ew, that’s almost too much…!_

“Do you really want me to quit?”, Ana replied, smirking at him while she lifted the pressure from his thigh a bit. “Or do you just want to relocate this to a… more secluded area?”

Kageyama nodded immediately, and watched as Ana signaled the waiter that she wanted to pay. 

Bonus:

As much as he wanted to pry his eyes open everything he was able to see was just a splatter of black and white patterns and amorphous shapes. He heard Ana panting heavily beside his ear, felt her limp body resting onto his own, skin warm and sweaty. The first thing he was able to see when his vision finally came back was her tousled red hair next to his neck, and her eyes, heavy lidded but filled with deep satisfaction. They stayed like this for another five minutes, entangled into each other, Ana lying flat on top of him with bent knees and straight back, softly brushing her fingers over his muscular chest, occasionally kissing his neck and collarbone while he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. His body felt heavy, empty, and he could fall asleep like this in an instant, but he used the last of his willpower to keep his mind from drifting apart.

“Wow”, was the only thing his brain was able to form, and she let out a tiny chuckle. “Wow.”

“You said this before”, she answered, lifting her chin a bit so she could see his face.

“I can’t say much more. You’re awesome.”

“Just because you don’t have comparison.”

“I don’t need one”, he replied, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

He suddenly felt like crying.

He was happy.

Utterly, truly, fully happy about the way things had developed. Had someone told him that he would soon spend the night with one of the most gorgeous girls he ever had the pleasure to meet he would recommend them a good psychiatrist. Kageyama watched the naked girl above him, brushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling gently.

“You’re beautiful.” As soon as this thought had left his tongue he felt the heat crawl into his face. Saying this felt as intimate as everything they did during the last hour. Ana gave him a soft kiss, smiled at his affectionately.

“You’re just saying this because I sleep with you”, she answered with a grin, and he flung his hands even tighter around her waist, flipped her onto her back while he lay heavy between her shivering legs, his elbows framing her head.

“Yeah, you’re pretty good at this”, he stated cheekily, and she drew him down to softly bite his lower lip. “I mean it, you should teach this, not literature.”

“Would be a weird lesson”, she replied, sending a smile over his face.

“Oh, I’d like to take it”, he gave back, “Would be much better that literature, I bet.”

“I’m sure your grades would be way better, too.”

“Don’t remind me”, he answered, frowning a bit, “There’s a huge test coming up, and I have no idea where to start learning.”

“Maybe… I could help you with it”, she asked, and Kageyama chided himself for being so dumb to not taken this into consideration earlier.

“That would be nice”, he answered, and Ana showed him a gentle smile. “But, please, go easy on me, I’m pretty clueless.”

“Oh, I guess I will find a way to teach you what you have to know”, she answered seductively, tracing her finger feathery down his chest.

The longer he rested in between her legs he felt his spirits revive more and more. He let his hips slowly grind over her crotch, and her sweet, sensual moaning sent shivers down his body, right into his cock.

“Oh, we’re still going?”, she asked a bit surprised when he leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking the sensitive skin above her collarbone while grinding onto her again with pleasure. “Ah, the spirit of youth…”

“To tell the truth”, he stated in between kisses, “as much as I… want to continue this… I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Thank god”, she let out, chuckling, “I thought I was getting old.” She cupped his face in her hands and he slowly stopped grinding at her. “Let’s take a shower, and then we think about what we do next, okay?”

“I don’t deserve you”, he replied while rolling down from her, bones weak and flesh hurting mostly everywhere.

As they finished their shared shower she decided to throw some things together for dinner (this time her fridge was filled, and she let him decide of what she should cook for him). They ate while chatting about today’s game, about his teammates and the new, promising first years, and how he wanted to continue his professional career as volleyball player after high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even.


	3. Suga & Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I posted this as a standalone a few years ago, but I took it down, because... I don't know, it just didn't sit right with me back then. But as I'm posting the most selfish, self-indulgent things I wrote solely for my own writing pleasure I decided to integrate it here. So... here it is! As always, it's nowhere near finished, sorry. The mid-ending's kinda sappy, but somewhere along the line I just didn't know how to continue this.   
>  I've got some other half-finished fics sitting here with me, maybe you wanna tell me what to publish? I''ve got one with Oikawa & Iwa, one with Noya & Tanaka, one quite short drabble with Goshiki and one with Tsukki - and probably some more - if you want, tell me what you wanna read (or tell me what I should write? Maybe inspiration kicks so hard I get in the mood to actually write again).  
> Have fun, maybe ヽ(ﾟ◇ﾟ )ﾉ And tell me what you think about my writing, if you like, I'd be happy to hear some feedback ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

I.

„So“, he began, sipping at his coffee, raising one of his eyebrows when the bitter fluid ran down his throat, “you tell me you just want to… watch?”

“Yeah”, Ana answered, without losing a single bit of her composure, eyes fixated onto the handsome grey haired man sitting at the opposite side of the cafeteria table. “Just watch.”

“You know this is a pretty odd request”, he gave back with calm voice, a nearly visible smile tugging at the side of his lips.

“But you don’t seem entirely averse”, she retorted, sipping at her nearly black coffee while she lifted her gaze from his dark brown eyes. He stood silent for a moment, then he let out a small huff, smirking.

“I’ll… consider it”, he finally answered, emptying his cup in one go. “You understand I have to talk about this with my… partner.”

“Sure”, she gave back, nodding in agreement. “It’s perfectly okay if he doesn’t want to, though. No pressure.”

“Fine”, he replied, smiling softly at her for a moment, then he cleared his throat and looked around, cheeks blushing just a tiny bit.

Sure, asking someone to watch them during intercourse was a quite weird request, not to mention asking a gay couple of the opposite gender to let her observe them during what would be the most private thing on earth. Someone else would surely would recommend Ana to a good psychiatrist, but not Sugawara.

No, he _felt_ different, and Ana’s instinct had never failed her.

She had examined the handsome man closely during the last half year, watched his soft movements and listened to his words, carefully selected whenever he dared himself to speak up in class. They shared a few courses at college, both currently applying for a teacher’s position, and Ana had a hard time concentrating whenever he was around.

Not because she had fallen for him.

This was different.

Sugawara was good-looking, nearly too good for his own sake, but Ana soon realized that there was something else beside his looks that fascinated her; as if she was able to see behind the nice façade, deep into his soul were he hides the most colorful, kinky secrets from anyone else besides his partner. He seemed to be always calm, collected, nice, and overall aware of his surroundings, but Ana knew what he tried to conceal - because she was just the same. She saw how his fingers curled when their history professor casually talked about the Marquis the Sade, known for his tendency to violent sexual behavior. Ana noticed how he dug his fingernails into the wooden table when they had been told about Da Vinci’s relationship with a younger male during his late years, and how Sugawara’s breath nearly came to a hold when they watched a documentary about the multitude of women Casanova had seduced during his lifetime.

Yes, Sugawara would be the one, the one she would finally ask about what surely was one of her darkest fantasies that evolved during the last few years. She wanted to watch, nothing more, nothing less. Wanted to watch a male couple sharing their most intimate moments with her, and she simply wanted to be a spectator, no touching, no hard feelings. Not out of simple curiosity, there would be a sheer endless amount of gay porn movies out there to dam this simple urge. No, she wanted to be there, share a room with the couple, wanted to feel their passion and arousal first-hand, wanted to see them shiver and tremble and fall apart. As soon as Ana realized Sugawara was gay she felt a warmth crawling up her spine, knowing that he would be the one she would finally ask for it, as she felt they were just _alike_.

And that he had spent his lunch break with her to actually talk about the matter made her feel like her desire wouldn’t stay a mere fantasy if she’d just hit the right buttons.

* * *

II.

“Quit talking around the bushes, Koushi”, Daichi bragged, watching his boyfriend with a frown on his forehead. “Just tell me what you want.”

Sugawara sighed, nearly unable to tell Daichi about the offer he was presented today. He shifted his weight, nestled at his toenails and blushed a bit when he thought about the things he wanted to say.

“It’s not like I want it”, he stated after sighing again, “But it’s also not like I don’t want it.”

“I absolutely don’t know what you want to say”, Daichi answered, cupping his boyfriend’s blushing cheeks into his hands while smiling gently, which comforted Sugawara in a way he didn’t quite expect. “Use words everyone understands, and just say it, please. I’m a grown-up man, I can handle a few things by myself.”

Sugawara tried to avoid Daichi’s gentle gaze when the words finally left his mouth.

“There’s… someone, who asked if they… you know, well… I-if they could just – just watch, nothing more! There’s n-no touching or something like that, just… _dear god_ – well, watching, while we… have… sweet time…?” He mumbled the last words into Daichi’s tight grip, but he didn’t need to talk further for his boyfriend to understand. 

“You want to tell me that there’s someone who likes to watch while were having sex?”, Daichi summarized Sugawara’s stuttering with sharp outlines, and the other one winced, hearing those words from his boyfriend without any restraint. “Did I understand that right?”

Sugawara nodded, cheeks burning with heat. Even if it originally wasn’t his suggestion at all, he felt as if it was his duty to defend the idea of being watched. Torn between two feelings he wasn’t sure what outweighs the other: on the one hand it embarrassed him to the utmost that even _thinking_ about Ana’s proposition made his heart flutter and lung clench, but on the other hand… it aroused him way more than he’d like to admit at this point – the observer being a man or a woman didn’t matter.

Daichi showed him a tender smile.

“Oh boy”, he hummed, “You’re so sweet to nearly everyone, really. If I weren’t there to watch out for your pretty ass you would’ve been kidnapped by now. But, Koushi… I don’t want to share you with another man.”

Sugawara blinked at his significant other, smiling shyly.

“And… well, yeah, what about… a woman?”

Daichi raised one of his eyebrows in surprise.

“You’re not into women”, he stated firmly.

“But you are”, Sugawara retorted, “and I’m… interested.”

Suddenly Daichi presented him a smirk, and Sugawara blushed even more, cheeks and ears hot and aching. “I didn’t know you had that kind of fantasy”, he explained, eyeing his boyfriend with a smug grin.

“I didn’t!”, Sugawara blurted out, “Not… until she asked me.”

Daichi was taxing Sugawara in silence, tried to examine if the woman he was talking about would be worth the hassle. Then, finally, he let out a faint sigh.

“Fine, Koushi”, he stated, softly kissing Sugawara’s forehead, “tell me about the woman who apparently made you bi.”

“Don’t say it like that!”, Sugawara replied with an awkwardly high voice while squinnying his eyes. “It’s not like some kind of threesome…!”

“I know, I know”, Daichi replied with a broad smile, softly grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. “But it’s still a very intimate topic. I’d like to get to know her beforehand.”

“W-why?”, Suga stammered, “I’d be more comfortable with a stranger than someone I’m friends with.” Suga cringed by the choice of his own words, and Daichi showed him another broad grin.

“Because I want to see what kind of person she is”, Daichi responded. “Men and Women think differently about intimacy. Maybe were heading straight to inviting a loony into our bedroom.”

“I don’t think she is”, Sugawara remarked, and a sudden urge to defend the woman named Ana crouched into his awareness.

“How can you be sure?”, Daichi asked, narrowing his eyebrows in doubt. “People’s minds are deep and dark, and you’re not able to assess what kind of skeletons’re in their closet. See, our neighbor could be a serial killer and we will never know!”

“The sweet, ninety year old lady with the cute sausage dog?”, Suga retorted, smirking, “I don’t believe so.”

“You know what I mean”, Daichi responded with a pout, pulling Sugawara closer, wrapping his strong arms around his smaller boyfriend’s waist. “I don’t want to navigate our relationship into a catastrophe because of a dumb, hormone-driven decision.”

Sugawara sighed softly, let his hands wander around Daichi’s muscular neck, fingers brushing through his hairline.

“And, let’s be true”, Daichi remarked, smirking, “I’m most certainly not the only one who thinks you’re attractive. if I would be a pervert in search of a victim to hide inside my basement I would’ve kidnap you without a second thought. ”

“Oh, you’re such a romantic”, Sugawara purred, caressing his boyfriend’s nape with his fingertips. “Always saying such sweet things to me…!”

Sugawara drew Daichi into a long, tender kiss, it being more a sign of strong, honest affection than blazing passion.

“Okay”, Daichi admitted after breaking the kiss, “I give her a chance. But I want to meet her in person.”

Sugawara nodded with a relieved smile, pulling his boyfriend into another kiss, thoughts already training towards the next day, wondering how much blushing a human being would be able to endure without fainting.

* * *

III.

“Do you have a minute?”

Sugawara was leaning down, nearly whispering into her ear, wearing his polite signature smile. Feeling his soft breath against her ear made Ana shiver just the slightest bit, but Sugawara doesn’t seem to notice. She nodded, and followed him through the corridors, down the staircase and onto the sunlit campus, where some students were already scattered around the concrete walls and wooden benches. Some even decided to lay down at the lawn, although it was just the beginning of May, and the grass was still cold and damp with morning dew.

“Alright, what do you wanna talk about?”, she asked when they sat down at a bench where no one was able to eavesdrop. Sugawara showed her a slightly confused smile, as he had expected that she would come straight to the point, as there was nearly nothing else the two of them would have to discuss.

“Well, y-you know, about… the request you made yesterday.”

“Oh”, Ana gave back, eyes shining bright with curiosity. “What did he say?” Her casual manner almost made him forget what this was about, as she currently gave the impression that they had just talked about the upcoming exams yesterday, and not about the fact that she wanted to watch the two men having sex.

“My… partner said, he would consider it”, Sugawara gave back, and Ana gave out a small chuckle. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re always addressing him as ‘your partner’”, she explained, smiling at him, “sounds like you own some kind of law firm.”

Sugawara felt a smile pinching at the side of his lips. He was surprised about the casual behavior of the woman sitting next to him. When he greeted her this morning he feared there would be at least some kind of weird atmosphere, but she greeted him as if they hadn’t talked about his sex life the day before at all.

As if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Maybe this could work. 

“My… boyfriend, he… has just one condition beforehand”, Sugawara explained, “he wants to get to know you.”

“Oh, that’s cool”, Ana replied almost immediately, smiling at the much too tense Sugawara. _How is she even able to be so collected?_

“He wants to make sure that you… are made for this kind of situation”, he awkwardly informed her, and she nodded in agreement.

“I get it”, she gave back, “he wants to see if I’m able to keep sex and feelings apart.”

Sugawara shrugged, hearing her talk about this _damn_ embarrassing things so casually. _She and Daichi would make a perfect couple_ he thought, and felt his skin heat up with excitement.

_But why?_

He wasn’t even into girls, so why did his body feel like it was on fire right now?

“I can tell you, I do”, she explained, smiling at him as if she was talking about the weather, “But I understand if you want to convince yourselves of it, as this is… not a very casual request.”

“Yeah”, Sugawara gave back, “so, we want to take you out to the movies, and maybe eat something at our place to… get to know you a bit?”

“That sounds nice”, Ana replied, green eyes fixated onto his chocolate brown ones. “But I pay for myself.”

“No, you most clearly wouldn’t”, Sugawara gave back politely, hand unconsciously brushing over her knee. “Daichi wouldn’t let you, he’s the one suggesting the whole get-to-know-you-thing, so don’t try to stop him from inviting you.”

Ana gave out a small chuckle.

“You really found yourselves a true gentlemen”, she stated, smiling at Sugawara, whose ears blushed hearing this. He quickly cleared his throat.

“Friday? At seven, in front of the cinema?”

Ana nodded , smiling all over. Then they wandered back into the classroom, talking about the last lesson as if nothing big had happened. 

* * *

IV.

Sugawara was sure he never felt that special kind of nervousness in his life before. Sure, his coming out was nothing but nerve-wrecking, and confessing to Daichi in High School after they had been friends for what seemed to be ages was even worse. But this situation was new, weird, and nothing he could ever be prepared for.

His palms were sweaty when the red headed girl caught his eye, approaching the two men with a sweet, broad smile. He gave Daichi a short nudge, nodding into Ana’s direction when she was already in hearing range.

“Hey, Sugawara-kun”, she greeted him, and while he wasn’t able to even move a toe she decided to give him a quick hug before she did the same with the broad shouldered stranger next to him.

“Nice to meet you”, she said, smiling at him. “Nomura Ana.”

“Sawamura Daichi”, he gave back, as politely as Daichi was able to, and before any awkward silence could befell the three of them Sugawara gestured them to walk into the cinema.

After they bought their tickets (at Daichi’s charge, of course) they slowly wandered towards the cinema hall, fell into light chatter about the movie they were about to watch.

“So… is Sci-Fi your thing?”, Daichi asked, glancing at Ana while Sugawara had undertook the task to get them some popcorn. Ana nodded.

“You kidding? Of course”, she answered with a smile, suddenly seeming as excited as a kid. “I can’t remember the times I had watched the first Alien movie.”

“Oh, me too”, he replied in slight astonishment. “Did you watch Prometheus last year?”

“Oh yes, two times”, she answered, smiling broadly. “You?”

“Just once”, he replied while Sugawara came back with a medium sized cup of popcorn, already chewing on some of them.

“You look like you get along fine”, he stated with no ulterior motives, smiling slightly relieved, and Daichi nodded, eyes glued onto Ana.

“Yeah”, he replied, “seems we got ourselves a Sci-Fi nerd.”

“Hey, you’re no better!”, she retorted, smiling broadly, picking two of the sugary sweets out of the cup in Sugawara’s hands. Something inside Sugawara cringed hearing this; as if the two of them went for an experimental walk with a dog they wanted to adopt. He tried to ignore the thought about the reason why they had met in the first place and walked behind the other two (still talking about Star Wars) into the cinema hall. As he was no such huge fan like his significant other he just listened to their talk about the films they had watched, music they were into and games they had played, and Sugawara felt a reassuring relieve crawling into his mind, seeing them get along that easily. He almost felt a bit like the third wheel when they had talked for nearly twenty minutes during the whole bus ride towards their home, laughed and bumped their arms together unconditionally while grinning broadly about what the other one had said. That this whole experiment would be a bad idea did never cross his mind until now, when he prepared the food and Daichi showed Ana around in the small flat they had shared since the beginning of college. What if Daichi would slip away from Sugawara’s grasp? What if the girl that they intend to invite into their most intimate territory was about to snatch his partner away? A shiver ran down his spine when he thought about Daichi, kissing and hugging a woman Sugawara had originally introduced him to. But when his boyfriend began kissing his neck, trailing his fingers down his sides the thoughts vanished as fast as they had built.

“D-Daichi”, Sugawara muttered, surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden advances, stopped cutting the onions he was about to toss into the pan first. 

“Don’t worry, Ana’s in the bathroom”, the older boy hummed into Sugawara’s ear, slowly, carefully swaying him from side to side.

“And?”, Sugawara replied, trying to ignore Daichi’s warm breath against his ear. “what do you think?”

“She’s great”, he replied without hesitation, let his hands crawl around Sugawara’s waist. “Great sense of humor, and it’s easy to talk to her. Too bad she only wants to watch.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara swirled around, knife cluttering at the table, eyes wide in agitation.

“Just kidding”, the other one replied, snorting out a laugh seeing his boyfriend being that shocked. “Oh, come on, that was a joke.”

“I didn’t sound like one”, Sugawara retorted with a pout, already turning back onto his onions when Daichi grabbed his waist, pulling him tight onto his own body.

“Koushi”, he hummed while gazing into his boyfriend’s dark brown eyes, “there’s no one in the whole wide world that could ever replace you. Don’t tell me you believe anything else.”

Sugawara’s pout lifted when he shrug his head slightly.

“No”, he murmured, wanted to add something to it when his words came out muffled against his boyfriends mouth. Daichi’s soft lips made Sugawara forget each and any protest he might have had in mind, and he let himself fall into the kiss and into Daichi’s strong arms. He let his lips wander down at Daichi’s defined jawline, placed small, soft pecks against his rough skin, up until he was kissing the spot beneath his ear while Daichi let out a nearly audible, heart fluttering hum.

“Seems I’m not the only one turned on by the thought of being watched”, he whispered seductively into Daichi’s ear when he felt his boyfriends tendons and muscles tighten unconsciously. Before Sugawara could place another kiss beneath Daichi’s ear the taller one grabbed his face between his big palms, kissing him again with intense passion. After what seemed to be hours of sharing hot, deep tongued kisses Sugawara’s eyes fluttered open, realizing that another person was still present in their flat. With a wet, bone melting sound coming from their lips he pushed his boyfriend away, just enough to gesture him that Ana came back from the bathroom and that they maybe shouldn’t misuse the kitchen’s counter for their hot-headed groping.

“Don’t mind me”, Ana stated unemotionally, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes fixated onto the couple in front of her. 

“Ahem”, Daichi murmured, clearing his throat while he let his boyfriend slip out of his grasp. As if nothing had happened Sugawara continued cutting onions while Daichi seemed to have no idea how to make himself useful.

“D-Do you maybe want something to drink?”, he finally asked and Ana nodded while he was sure he heard a hummed “I sure do” from Sugawara. He rummaged around the kitchen closets, searching for that one bottle of white wine his parents brought over a few weeks ago to celebrate the last installment they had to pay for their house. The bulbous wine glasses clinkered when he sat them down at the counter, and Daichi filled them with just enough wine to not make it seem like he wants to get someone drunk, but full enough to maybe lift the tensing air around them.

Much to his relieve the mild alcohol did his work. Sugawara took a huge sip from his glass and continues cutting vegetables while he let some rice still inside a deep pot, and after a few minutes the features on his face relaxed visibly.

“So”, Daichi began, noticing that Ana watched Sugawara’s cooking with interested eyes, “do you do something besides studying?”

“Not much during the cold season”, she gave back, nipping at her glass of wine, “but as soon as bathing season starts I’m working at a public lido not far from here.”

“Oh, how did you got there?”, Daichi responded, incidentally noticing how nicely her shiny red ponytail fits her. He let out a small cough, tore his eyes away from her.

“My parents know the owner”, she replied, tugging away one of the strands of her cherry red hair behind her ear.

“That’s pretty cool”, Daichi gave back.

“I think I know where it is”, Sugawara noted over the sizzling pan in front of him. “I tried to drag Daichi in there, but he hates swimming.”

“It’s not like I actually hate swimming”, the other one defended himself. “I just don’t want anyone to notice Suga’s ass.”

The man belonging to the aforementioned ass blushed from ear to toe, and Ana let out a giggle.

“Sounds reasonable”, she stated, grinning in Sugawara’s direction, who blushed even more. “By the way, Daichi.” She turned towards the taller male, shortly let her eyes wander down his firm body. “Sorry for being so straightforward, but… do you do some kind of exercise? These’re some pretty serious muscles…!” She nodded slightly into his direction, obviously talking about his muscular arms and defined chest, clearly visible through his tight fitting T-shirt.

“Yeah, I’m doing sports since High School”, he explained, sounding like it wasn’t worth mentioning.

“Oh, he _loves_ talking about this”, Sugawara murmured into his frying pan, raising his eyebrows.

“And you love watching me, so we’re even”, Daichi replied, and Sugawara’s cheeks turned red again.

“What kind of sport?”, Ana asked, let her index finger glide softly around the seam of her wine glass while she watched Daichi with growing interest.

“Volleyball”, Daichi gave back, and suddenly he felt a bit too self-aware, as he had no idea of what to with his hands. He decided for taking another sip from his glass, which was nearly emptied while Ana’s was still half full. 

“Oh?”, Ana gave back, showing him a smirk. “I didn’t know Volleyball could create such a fine physique.”

_Was she flirting with him?_ Sugawara tried to stay composed when he heard the pretty redhead talk like this with his boyfriend, and something deep inside him felt as if it was knotted. _Stay calm, nothing’s out of the ordinary. Let them flirt, this is good for lifting the tension between them –_

“Suga was playing during his High School years, too”, Daichi told Ana, and Sugawara didn’t need to turn around to sense that she was watching him now – well, his back, but as Daichi said this seemed to be his most attractive side, anyhow.

“Oh, but he’s not quite fit, like you are”, Ana said to Daichi, and Sugawara could almost hear her smile.

“Hey, I have some muscles”, he snorted, turned around just to see both of them trying to hide a grin.

“Aw, why didn’t you bring them along”, Ana retorted, and Sugawara showed her a pout.

“Hey!”, he nearly cried, and Daichi snickered – he _snickered_! This probably was one of the sweetest things Sugawara had ever witnessed. But no, he had to show them a serious face. Making fun of him was nowhere near tolerable, but he knew that his DÜNNHÄUTIGKEIT made him an easy target.

“Oh, come on”, his boyfriend tried to comfort him, but Sugawara almost sensed that Daichi wasn’t finished. “Yeah, you’re sweet! … sweet and soft,… and mushy…”

“This is hell, I swear. Why did I suggested to cook for you two idiots?” Sugawara turned back onto his pan while Daichi and Ana almost snorted with laughter about his childish demeanor.

“Do you really believe that?”, Ana asked when Sugawara seemed as if he wasn’t taking that as lightly as it was meant. Sugawara glanced at her just enough for her to understand that this probably was a thing he often hears when it comes to his looks.

“Koushi, I’m sorry”, Daichi began, but it was Ana who stood up and walked into the kitchen, eyeing Sugawara as if she wanted to analyze him.

“Did you currently watched yourself in a mirror?”

Sugawara glanced at her for a moment, unsure of what she would mean by that. If that is another insult then I –

“You’re damn attractive”, Ana continued, seriousness written all over her voice and her slightly blushing face. “You’re sweet, and you have a beautiful face - and you smell like a goddamn rose garden. And… I have the feeling that you’re pretty… liberal towards new things.”

“Is this why you asked me in the first place?”, he asked, trying to hide the nascenting pride about the things she had said about him. Ana nodded, watching him with crossed arms and curiosity in her widened green eyes.

“Yeah, I guess”, Ana stated, showing him a playful smile, and if Sugawara was not mistaken then she was actually flirting with him. Not that he had any comparison; women almost never try to flirt with him. They flirted with Daichi, much to Suga’s annoyance, so much that Suga sometimes had to drag his oblivious boyfriend out of the clubs.

Half an hour later Sugawara served the dishes, and soon the three of them fell into a pleased silence, chewing and munching down Sugawara’s delicious food, occasionally interrupted by a sip of wine.

“Sugawara-kun, this tastes awesome”, the girl stated, speaking with a full mouth like a excited child, and Sugawara had to contain a giggle.

“He makes the best meals”, Daichi interjected, “you should see him makin’ breakfast.”

Sugawara felt a warmth crawl up his body, and as soon as a bright red blush lit his face Ana swallowed her huge clump of food, eyeing the smaller boy with curiosity while Daichi almost choked at his meal.

“I’m sorry”, Daichi murmured in between the tense silence, “I didn’t want to imply –“

“No, it’s fine”, Sugawara interfered with a calm smile, ears still colored in a red blush. “We eventually had to talk about why we’re here sooner or later.”

Daichi nodded, then, while he grabbed for the wine bottle to pour himself another glass.

“Tell me, Ana”, he began casually, courage assembled again, “why do you want to watch two men having sex?”

Daichi’s bluntness made Sugawara blush again, hard. But Ana however stood firm, almost relaxed despite the blatant question.

“I thought about this for a while now”, Ana explained, poking around at her almost empty plate, “I know, this request must seem pretty weird, but…”

“Someone else might say you have some screws loose”, Daichi threw in, casually, friendly, and for a moment Sugawara feared that Ana would anticipate his bluntness, but instead, she let out a huffed laugh.

“Oh, I most definitely have some lose screws!”, she retorted, smiling as if this was something she heard at least more than once, “But that’s nowhere near the full truth. To be honest, I’m curious, and, sorry for saying this, I think you’re hot as hell, both of you. To think about you in bed almost makes me shiver in excitement.”

“Huh, you’re… pretty straightforward”, Daichi remarked, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, why shouldn’t I?”, she retorted. “The topic’s embarrassing, it’s a weird request, so why bother with being shy about it? This would only make things worse. If you’re in, fine. If not, it’s okay, nothing to brag about. Were adults, we can handle this like adults – by the way, your pasta’s really amazing, Sugawara-san.”

Sugawara flinched, hearing her changing the topic so damn casually. Sure, she was absolutely right, and her attitude reassured Sugawara, that they might have found a person who would be able to separate feelings and physical relationships. And, not to mention, his urge to try what she had proposed was increasing with every passing minute. His eyes darted towards Daichi, watching the girl with an uninterpretable look, taking another sip from his glass.

And suddenly, seeing his boyfriends strong fingers around the slim stem of his wine glass, remembering how they always handled him over the last years, always caring and trusting, Sugawara felt a decision.

He wanted this to happen. He wanted to invite her to their bedroom, there was no sense of denying it. He felt bad, felt dirty and somehow shady, but in a good way; thinking about Ana, watching the couple while Daichi would pry Suga open made him shiver in excitement. 

“Call me Suga”, he replied, slightly glancing towards his boyfriend like he wanted to say _: See? She’s great. Let’s invite her. What’s there to think at all?_ And, much to his comfort, Daichi showed a smile.

* * *

V.

“What’re you working on?”

Daichi placed his chin upon his lover’s silvery hair, peeking at the paperwork spread around their kitchen table.

“Need to prepare a term paper”, Suga briefly gave back without lifting his gaze, sunken into thoughts. Daichi noticed that his boyfriend was wearing his glasses – a very rare occasion, because he only wore them when he planned to pull an all-nighter.

Something inside Daichi stirred, eyeing Suga from above, glasses sitting firmly onto the bridge of his nose, tongue peeking out of his mouth, fingers brushing over the neatly written pages without even noticing that Daichi let his fingers brush over Suga’s slim, pale neck. Daichi slowly sunk down, placed short kisses against Suga’s neck, and when he already thought Suga was too busy with noticing his boyfriend’s advances the other one finally reacted.

“Daichi, this is important”, Suga remarked, but Daichi noticed that he was involuntarily leaning sideways into his boyfriend’s gentle touch. “It’s due… er, next week, and I have to finish this.”

_Good, he’s already distracted_ , Daichi thought, smiling about his much too influenceable lover. 

“Why don’t you take a break?”, Daichi asked, with the most seductive voice he was able to produce.

“Daichi…”

Suga’s already crumbling resistance vanished completely when Daichi slowly let his fingers sunk into Suga’s Hair, pulling firmly onto the strands, cautious but demanding enough for Suga to understand what course the evening eventually had to take. Daichi let his pointy tongue glide over Suga’s nape, and the smaller one shuddered, unconsciously closing his eyes behind his frameless glasses. Suddenly, with a simple, quick movement, Daichi lifted Suga out of the kitchen chair, swirled him around and pressed him backwards onto the kitchen table. Daichi eyed his smaller boyfriend with glistening eyes and a smirk, before he swiped away some of Suga’s paperwork and lifted Suga onto the table seemingly effortless.

“H-hey!”, Suga mewled, seeing his work of hours flying off the table, scattering around their shared apartment. “This was important –“

Daichi’s open-mouthed kiss against Suga’s lips cut him off, and Suga felt himself pushed backwards, Daichi’s hips wrangled themselves in between his legs.

“What’s gotten into you?”, Suga giggled when Daichi began placing hot kisses against his jaw and neck, trailing up towards the spot right below his ears from which Daichi knew that it worked as some kind of self-destruction button for Suga’s dignity.

“The glasses”, Daichi murmured into Suga’s skin, raising a chuckle from the other boy. “You’re so sexy with those glasses.”

Suga wasn’t able to formulate a proper answer when Daichi’s lips found the spot beneath his ear, and he let out a surprised, open mouthed moan, clenching his fingers into Daichi’s firm biceps.

“Ah, so it’s only the glasses”, Suga remarked, trying to sound straight but Daichi’s tongue already made a trembling mess out of his voice.

“No, it’s you”, Daichi caveman-spoke further, eyed darting back towards Suga’s, asking for permission to advance further. Suga showed him a smile, feeling his boyfriend’s arousal poking into his jeans between his legs. He was about to nod, wanted to unbutton Daichi’s pants, wanted to be devoured right here at their kitchen table, but…

Something felt off.

Suga watched his boyfriend’s gaze, and there was a flash inside his eyes, something questioning, something yearning that Suga couldn’t quite grasp, but he felt it, too. The thought had rummaged through his brain nearly every single minute during the last week, day and night, at home or in college. Permanently thinking about _what if_ made his mind almost go haywire during the last days, and this one sparkle, this one _hesitation_ in his boyfriends eyes reassured him that maybe, _maybe_ Daichi thought the same.

It made no sense to deny it further: There was a thought lingering in both their minds, it was just a matter of who would talk first.

“Do you want to…”

“Yeah.”

Daichi watched his boyfriend, eyes wide. Suddenly, the decision was there, as both came to the conclusion that they wanted to try it. Suga rummaged through his pockets, fingers shaky, found his phone and, after searching through his contacts, looked at Daichi again, asking for a final permission.

Daichi nodded.

“Call her.”

* * *

VI.

They probably did this a million times before, Suga thinks, lips brushing tentatively over his boyfriend’s soft, wet ones. Together Suga and Daichi had shared their first kiss, their first hot-headed make-out session, their sweet, mind breaking first time, their first crisis and sadly, even their first heartbreak (and of course, the first reconciliation, too). Experiencing maybe every possible first together with the very same person formed an inseparable bond between them, and Suga was happy like the day he’d successfully confessed to Daichi that it was _him_ with whom he underwent those things with. Daichi was his shiny beacon, his steadfast rock inside the wavering, confusing chaos of life itself, and he knew without a doubt that he would yet experience a lot of firsts more with him.

Today was one of these days, and Suga guessed that this would maybe be a first time not every couple would witness during their lifetime.

The first time being watched.

Ana sat in a comfortable armchair which the boys normally used as a storage place for clothing (you know, the ones you think are too dirty to wander back into the closet but too clean for washing them right now). One of her knees was bent, drawn up to rest her chin on it, eyes rested at the couple in front. Suga didn’t knew where the girl lived but it took her a mere ten minutes until their doorbell rang – ten minutes that were filled with hot, wanton touching, passionate kissing and buttons already flying open, but also with nervousness and uncertainty about what might happen tonight.

Suga and Daichi experimented with a lot of things during their relationship, some of these they added occasionally into their casual love making, some others they silently agreed to never mention again. Daichi had probably seen his boyfriend’s body from every angle possible, and as time passed the sometimes too self-aware Suga lost every single one of his inhibitions, always feeling safe and overall worshipped in Daichi’s strong arms. But, right now they settled for what would probably be the most convenient and least embarrassing position for Suga, taking into consideration that eventually he would be the one spread wide open later.

_Let’s face the hard-edged truth_ Suga thought, _Daichi’s just another guy to stick his dick inside something, nothing out of the ordinary, but I’ll be the one who would get his ass ripped open, in a somewhat degrading position, too. The thought scared and excited him equally._

“You can say stop whenever you want”, Daichi reassured Suga with tender words, obviously noticing the concerns written all over his boyfriend’s face. Daichi began placing kisses against his neck and its protruding tendon when Suga turned his head towards Ana, who was looking at him with an almost predatory expression.

“He’s right Suga”, she remarked, mouth slightly hidden behind her drawn-up knee, nibbling unconsciously at her fingernails. “You’re allowed to quit this whenever you feel uncomfortable. No one forces you to do anything.”

“B-but...! But I… want this.” Suga’s mumbling was nearly audible, but Ana understood him very well, and she glanced at Daichi who gently reached towards his boyfriend’s cheek, drawing Suga’s attention back to his kisses and touches.

“Can I?”, Daichi asked, softly tucking at Suga’s sweatpants, and Suga nodded much too eagerly, insides already boiling with lust and need, sweaty palms resting upon Daichi’s shoulders. He lifted his hips to help Daichi removing his pants, then Suga rolled his fingers into the seam of Daichi’s tight-fitting shirt, resulting in Daichi removing the piece of cloth, revealing his muscular, well-trained chest, drawing a hissed breath out of Suga. He let his hands wander around the warm, firm muscles, his ribs and waistline, and for a moment he just stood like this, embracing the feeling that swelled up in his mind, feeling the reassuring calm Daichi always managed to create, soothing Suga’s body and soul like he was some kind of incarnated drug. He was soon yanked out of his trance-like state when Daichi began sliding lower, smiling thievishly, slowly placing kisses against Suga’s chest and navel, only stopping when he trailed his tongue through the thin trail of whitish hair which would eventually end inside Suga’s shorts.

“Relax”, Daichi hummed, sticking his tongue playfully inside Suga’s navel, drawing a quick, quiet moan out of Suga, who currently panted like he had run a marathon.

“Sorry”, Suga huffed, “I’m – kind of excited right now.”

“Me too”, Daichi remarked with a quick smile, glancing sideways towards their spectator, who hadn’t moved an inch, silently allowing the situation to progress further. “You want to continue?”

“Yeah”, Suga answered, nodding eagerly, cheeks red and palms sweaty, gripping the bedsheets tightly as if this would help to keep his balance. He wants this, _oh how much_ he wants to be touched like this, it made him almost shiver in bare excitement. Daichi spread Suga’s legs a bit more so he was able to place his mouth gently against the dampness at Suga’s shorts, poking his pointy tongue against the moistest spot, and Suga gave out a guttural, bone softening moan.

“W-wait!”, Suga let out while inhaling, mind currently going haywire, wiggling his hips around in Daichi’s hands, huffing nearly breathless. Daichi gave Suga a questioning look, concerned about why his boyfriend wanted him to stop. Suga’s head flew around, wide-opened eyes tacked onto Ana again, watching her while he tried to sort his wants and needs. Ana’s lips transformed into a nearly visible smile when she suddenly stood up, drawing a disconcerted look out of Suga, then she kneeled beside the bed, chin propped above her crossed arms, eyeing Suga with a comforting smile.

“Suga”, she said calmly, “You don’t have to agree in this just cause you think you’re forced to do me a favor. Or doing a favor to your boyfriend. This is about you, and no one else. No one else is able to make your decisions, and if you’re uncomfortable with it, then we won’t do this, okay?”

Suga watched the girl, eyes darting around her features, heart pounding against his chest ceaselessly, Daichi’s lips still placing soft, nearly perceptible kisses against his clothed arousal. A moment passed, a moment in which Ana did nothing but calmly wait for Suga’s decision.

“I want this”, Suga parted the heavy silence, and Daichi felt his boyfriend relax in between his hands. It was nothing but the truth. Right now the idea of being watched felt simultaneously like the best and worst decision of his life, his deep yearning rivaling his inherent shyness, every passing second creating a different winner. He gulped, hazy eyes focused at their female spectator.

“I really, _really_ want this, but… I’m… sorry, it’s just… I’m not really used to be that open towards strangers.”

“I guess no one really is”, Ana replied with a smirk, eyes flicking upwards onto Suga’s silvery hair, and before one of them even knew what had happened, she carefully tucked back one of the strands back behind his ear. When she moved her hand back below her chin Suga notices a subtle blush filling her cheeks.

“…Sorry”, she murmured, and was about to stand up when Suga grabbed her by the wrist, firmly but not forcefully.

“Stay… here, would you?”, he asked, glancing down at his boyfriend who watched the scenery with curious eyes. “I would feel… better like this.”

Sure, she would clearly see what would happen between his thighs, would have an unobstructed view at his dick, and what Daichi would eventually do with it, but anyhow, this would still feel better than letting her see his fully exposed ass.

Ana watched Suga carefully, a slight frown building upon her forehead.

“Okay”, she answered, nodding, and then Suga’s attention was again drawn onto Daichi, who continued placing kisses between Suga’s thighs, fingers trailing over his waist and clothed hips. Suga was still tense, much too tense for Daichi’s liking, and with a puff he lifted himself upwards, hands nestling at his shorts while Suga gave him a quizzical look.

“You’re stiff as a poker”, Daichi remarked, and much to Suga’s surprise his boyfriend took off his underwear in one, swift movement without hesitation.

“W-what are you –“, Suga stuttered, but Daichi grinned at him, carrying his hardened member with unashamed pride.

“Now I’m naked”, Daichi stated the obvious, slowly crouching back in between Suga’s legs, “So I’m one step ahead of you, and if I can do it so can you.”

“Pah”, Suga mumbled abashedly, face colored red like a ripe tomato, “you know you’re gorgeous, you just want to show off.” He let out a shivered, tight-lipped moan when Daichi let his tongue glide teasingly over his damp shorts.

“Well, he’s kinda right”, Ana agreed, face as expressionless as it was possible, drawing a short laugh out of Suga, and, much to his own surprise the tension slowly began to leave his body. He lifted his hips to hint Daichi that he was allowed to strip his shorts off, too, and Daichi did so without another thought. Suga’s cock rested against his stomach, was a bit on the small side but nonetheless well-shaped and currently pleasantly wet with translucent precum. His mind was about to trail towards their spectator again when Daichi let his fingers glide over the sensible, moist head, like he had done so, so many times before – and it was awesome, each and every time. Suga moaned, hands clawing into the bedsheets when Daichi lowered his head, pointy tip of his tongue pressing onto the slit, spreading the dripping precum around. Unintentionally Suga let his hips shrug forward, pressing his dick inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Daichi let out a humming moan against the sensible skin, sending a shiver through Suga’s whole body. Daichi trailed his tongue down the underside of Suga’s cock, drawing another moan out of the other boy, and then he quickly glanced upwards, noticing Suga’s closed eyes and plushy, slightly parted lips. His eyes darted towards the girl kneeling next to Suga, chin still propped upon her arms, giving him a playful smile when she realized that he was watching her. Without taking his eyes off of the girl he lowered his mouth again, letting his boyfriend’s dick glide in between his lips, pulling it in until the head poked at the back of his throat, and a weird kind of pride bubbled up inside his guts. Slowly, teasingly he began to bob his head up and down, tongue twirling around Suga’s hardening cock, drawing a series of delicious moans out of his lover’s throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated onto Suga’s bittersweet taste, his well-known smell, his mellow but now broken voice that filled his ears, and he decided that it was time to advance their play further. Without releasing Suga’s cock he fumbled besides his legs for the bottle of strawberry-scented lube they had prepared beforehand, opening it with one hand while the other was busy caressing the inside of Suga’s thighs, carefully spreading his legs even further. Suga flinched nearly noticeable when he heard the bottle’s well-known pop, breathing rising while his heart leapt against his chest. Daichi gave Suga’s cock a few wet, noisy kisses, spreading some of the cold, viscous fluid onto fingers, rubbing it between them so it would at least a tiny bit warm before he tentatively brushed over Suga’s entrance. The smaller boy let out a struggled huff, and Daichi lifted his head to see into Suga’s eyes.

“You okay?”, he asked, voice rough and deep, and Suga nodded, enthusiastically.

“Yeah”, he replied, shaky, “yeah, so okay. Please, Daichi, just – g-go on.”

Suga turned his head sideways, looked straight into the spectating girl’s eyes, and even if he still felt very, _very_ self-aware, blushing from ear to ear, he knew the heat boiling up inside his guts resulted only partially from Daichi’s touch. The moment Suga felt a slick finger entering his tight hole his back ached upwards, and a long, guttural moan came from him, an embarrassing but mind-wrecking sound that even let Ana close her eyes for a second, mentally digesting the scenery with every sense as thorough as possible.

Suga tried to keep his eyes open, tried to look at Ana when Daichi pushed and pulled his long finger in and out of Suga’s clenching hole, steadily working him open until he was able to take another one, and Daichi was soon knuckles deep inside his boyfriend’s ass. Suga moaned deliciously and pressed his body down, towards the friction that boiled up his entire body. He almost choked at his own spit when his brain realized again that every single motion and expression coming from him was being observed with eagle eyes, and a hot shiver ran down his spine that made his body shudder and writhe in pleasure. Daichi was about to add a third finger, wrangling it besides the other two with slow, carful thrusts when a shivering hand grabbed him by his hair.

“I… want you”, Suga moaned, cheeks red and mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips while Ana watched Daichi’s lover as if he was telling her the best story the world would ever hear. “Please… Daichi, p-please…!”

“Suga, let me just –“, Daichi began, but Suga shook his head, eyes shut tight for a moment to not loose consciousness.

“No”, the smaller boy demanded, “I… want you… want your dick inside me.”

“You sure?”, Daichi asked, and sometimes his comforting, tender side frustrated Suga just a teeny bit when he’d rather want his boyfriend to take the lead without permanently asking Suga for permission. “I should –“

“No”, Suga intervened, again, demanding, pulling firmly at Daichi’s short, black hair, urging him to crawl upwards the bed until he was able to see straight into his lover’s beautiful eyes, drawing him into a hot kiss before speaking further. “I’m ready, please, just – do me, okay? I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Daichi pressed Suga’s legs apart even more, hips pressing flush against the other ones, cock nudging against Suga’s entrance. Suga’s eyes fell close again.

“Open your eyes, Koushi”, Daichi urged the smaller one, slowly pressing the head of his cock inside Suga’s awaiting hole. “Ana wants to see it, so give her something to watch.”

Suga tilted his head so he was able to see into Ana’s bright green eyes, glistening, awaiting sparkling from their every corner. 

“That’s right”, she hummed, apparently straight into Suga’s cerebellum, “show me your beautiful eyes, Suga-san. Show me what you look like when pleasure submerges you. I want to see it all.”

_Goddamn hot_ , Suga thought, brain not able to form coherent thoughts any longer, feeling Daichi’s cock slowly glide into his insides. His boyfriend rested his forehead into the gap between Suga’s neck and shoulder, huffing quietly, muscles tense and shaky, working himself inside his tight boyfriend inch by inch. Suga felt Daichi’s teeth scratch over his pale skin, drawing a surprised breath out of the smaller one, head tilting sideways again, noticing that Ana’s focus now lay upon the place where the two men were connected. Lips slightly parted, breathing fastened nearly noticeable. What was she probably thinking right now? Was she peeking at his dick? Daichi always reassured him that it was pretty, (by however means a dick could be described as pretty), but right now he wondered if his dick would perhaps be weird to look at.

_Was Ana even into guys?_ Sure, she was panting a bit, and her eyes were a bit hazy, but her overall demeanor was calm, much too collected for someone who was inside a room with a couple having sex.

Was she physically attracted to him? Or maybe to Daichi? She was a beautiful woman, with a bright mind and clever, analyzing eyes, and why would… _wait, beautiful?_

Suga was so much concentrated upon the woman kneeling beside the bed that he almost didn’t realize at first that Daichi’s cock was inside him full-length, hips pressing flush against each other’s, and only when Daichi wiggled his hips to rearrange his position Suga let out a strangled, gurgling noise.

“D-Daichi!”, he huffed into the other one’s hair, and he was sure he could feel Daichi smile against his skin.

“Sorry”, Daichi muffled into Suga’s collarbone, not moving at all.

“Y-you can move, if you want”, Suga stated, embarrassed by his own choice of words, the second pair of eyes lingering upon his body in his consciousness at every single second.

“Can’t”, Daichi gave back exasperated, still showing Suga’s collarbone a silly, somewhat pained smile. “I… need a second, just… a second.”

Was he that close to coming? Suga smiled foolishly, rummaging through his memories. They had a lot of sex, lot of pent-up, rushed, half-clothed sex, but in just a handful of instances Daichi was at the brim of coming when he had merely just entered Suga. He felt weird, and somewhat proud, and then he realized that the presence of a certain green-eyed girl maybe had an impact on Daichi’s perseverance, too. Suga tried to concentrate onto his lover’s heartbeat, noticing that the other one’s heart was beating like a jackhammer, and then, steadily, nerve-rackingly slow Daichi began to move inside Suga, pulling his cock out of Suga’s ass until only the head was inside, then he pushed himself back in, drawing a sweet, brain-mushing moan out of his lover’s throat. Daichi pressed his parted lips against Suga’s neckline, forcing Suga to turn his head sideways (on purpose, Suga estimated), eyes falling back onto Ana. Daichi quickly fell into a steady rhythm, cock gliding in and out of Suga with increasing force and tempo, quietly puffing against Suga’s skin, forearms propped beside his lover’s head, muscular chest occasionally brushing Suga’s fair well-defined one.

“God, Koushi – I –“, Daichi, murmured, panting heavily, pushing himself deeply into Suga’s insides until his cock brushed against the sweet spot that made Suga’s head go haywire, fingers clenching and toes curl behind Daichi’s back. Suga wished for Daichi to last just a tiny bit longer, feeling his own orgasm slow but steadily build inside his lower abdomen, not sure if he wanted to quicken his climax with stroking himself or if he wanted to come just from Daichi’s cock like he secretly yearned for.

“Suga-san”, Ana called out from besides his ear, voice calm but muffled through Suga’s blood-filled, buzzing ears. “Talk to me, tell me how Daichi makes you feel right now.”

_She wants me to talk? Right now?_

“…full”, Suga pressed out, concentrating onto the words, “Hot, sweaty. Full.”

“Does it feel good? Does this excite you?”

“ _God yeah_ ”, Suga moaned, hands snapping onto Daichi’s back, fingers shifting into his hairline, pulling Daichi even closer if physically possible. “It’s… awesome, so – ah, f-fuck…!”

“Tell me, how does it feel to have such a huge cock inside your ass? Is it satisfying? Or do you want more?” She was speaking to him with an almost narrative voice, guiding him towards his goal, towards his orgasm, and he could feel his guts tighten just hearing her telling such dirty words to him. He admitted that he was wrong, talking right now was the _solely_ right thing to do, but instead of talking he just wanted to listen, listen to the arousing, filthy things she might had to offer.

“No”, Suga hummed, voice broken, “just… perfect, he’s perfect.”

Suga felt Daichi tense up, movement becoming sluggish and almost fierce, and Suga loved it when Daichi eventually let all of his restrains fall and fucks him raw.

“That’s so, so good”, Ana purred, “Come, Suga-san, _come_. I want to see your face when you come. I’m sure you’re gorgeous...!” Her voice was so close, so thorough, so intense, as if she wasn’t sitting beside him but _inside_ his head, and Suga’s back arched upwards, repositioning his angle in such a way that Daichi’s cock relentlessly thrusted against his prostate. Suga had nearly no time to prepare himself for his orgasm, tensing up each and every fiber in his body, shaking through his bones and brain, making him moan unabashedly, fingers clenching into Daichi’s back, sharp fingernails biting into the taller one’s tanned skin. His ears tingled and he went almost deaf with the rush of blood running through his veins. He nearly missed the delicious, muffled groan Daichi let out against Suga’s collarbone when he came deep inside Suga’s ass, hands clenching onto his skin where he would surely leave a mark while Suga shifted around, tightening his ass to milk every last drop out of Daichi’s cock. For a moment the two of them fell silent, only listening to their quiet panting, and in one occasion Suga could even hear Ana’s soft breath next to his ear. As soon as Daichi came down from his high he lifted his head, watched Suga with watery, dizzy eyes, smiling at the other one, placing a short, chaste kiss against his lips.

“That…”, Daichi murmured, not able to even continue what he wanted to say.

“Yeah”, Suga answered anyhow, shaky hands searching for Daichi’s to intertwine their fingers, smiling at his long-term lover with genuine expression. Daichi lifted himself up a bit, and his soft, emptied cock slid out of Suga with a wet, filthy plop.

“I believe you two want a minute by yourselves?”, Ana asked gently, but it was more a statement than an actual question. She stood up, legs shaky and numb, and slid out of the bedroom without making any sound, quietly closing the door behind her.

When Daichi left their small love nest a few minutes later, only clothed into his shorts and his tight-fitting shirt she offered him a glass of cold, fresh water.

“For refilling”, she said, sweet smile tucking at her lips, “You must be exhausted.”

“Thanks”, he replied and gulped down the prickly fluid in one go. Then, a coy Sugawara, clothed into an oversized shirt and his shorts snugged out of the bedroom, cheeks red and legs trembling. Ana handed him a glass, too, and he thankfully took a few sips. Suga and Daichi exchanged a quick glance, thoughts lingering in the air no one was able to transform into words. 

“I have to thank you”, Ana said a moment later, already putting her jacket on, “for letting me experience this. Thank you for inviting me into your personal affairs.”

“Anytime”, Daichi remarked, and Suga nodded, “if you want, of course.”

“I’ll consider it”, Ana stated with a playful smirk, then she gave her goodbyes and left the couple’s apartment, walking outsides into the chilly, dark night.

* * *

VII.

**_Hey, what’re you up tonight?_ **

**_Hey Suga-san. Not much, working on my midterm paper. You?_ **

**_Same :)_ **

**_Do you want to do it with me?_ **

**_THE PAPER_ **

**_!!!_ **

**_I meant the paper! Together, working on the term paper together!_ **

**_Ana?_ **

**_I’m still here ^^_ **

**_I’d like to do it with you_ **

**_Ana…_ **

**_The paper of course, dummy :P_ **

**_That’s great! You can come over here whenever you want!_ **

**_I’m on my way_ **

**_Daichi asks if you want to watch a movie later?_ **

**_Yeah, sounds good – but business before pleasure!_ **

**_You know what I mean…_ **

**_No equivocation intended, sorry_ **

**_Daichi sighs but he’s okay with us working. Have you eaten already?_ **

**_No, haven’t._ **

**_Fine, I make some dinner later :)_ **

**_Now get your pretty ass over here!_ **

**_?_ **

**_AH_ **

**_That was Daichi!_ **

**_Seriously, I would never write that!_ **

**_If you say so ^^_ **

**_I’m bringing some beer if you don’t mind._ **

**_My pretty ass & I are on our way!_ **

**_I will beat Daichi up when you’re gone, promise_ **

**_Aw, don’t do that, he’s a piece of gold!_ **

**_Yeah, yeah…_ **

* * *

VIII.

“She brought beer.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m sure she has a lot of other merits, but I think this is my main point.”

Suga rolled his eyeballs so hard that it hurt, hearing his sometimes too easy-to-please boyfriend talking about the girl’s merits.

“Koushi, look at her”, Daichi stated as if Suga had never done this before, waggling his eyebrows, nodding towards the girl currently fishing three of the cooled down beverages out of the fridge. “Have you ever been with a girl who brings beer to a date?”

“No”, Suga replied in a perceptive tone, rolling his eyeballs again, “as you may know already I’ve never dated a girl. And again, this is no date.”

Even if Daichi was convinced that this was _obviously_ a date Suga refused to call it like that. Just because they had shared a rather intimate night together they were nowhere near anything like dating, just putting their heads together over a term paper. And watching a movie together. Okay, and eating dinner, but no more. Literally any other person could be with them like this. No date, Period.

But –

“Oi, give me some room, would you?” Ana asked, smiling merrily while sliding between the boys onto the couch, three opened bottles of beer in her hands, handing Daichi one and holding another for Suga to grab.

It was his own fault, sitting at the utmost part of their couch while Daichi leaned onto the other armrest, leaving no other option for Ana but sitting in between the couple. Sugawara outright refused to cuddle with his significant other as long as Daichi would stay by his conviction that this might be a date, after all. But much to Suga’s chagrin Daichi didn’t seem as if he would care a bit, maybe because he knew _exactly_ how weak Suga was, and that the silver-haired boy would eventually crawl back into his lap before the night was over. Suga grinded his teeth, not realizing that Ana was still holding the beer.

“Drink something, Suga-san”, she requested, smiling gently, and even if Suga was angry at Daichi it wasn’t Ana’s fault, so he took the bottle, presenting the red-haired girl a polite smile, struggling against the urge to stick his tongue out at Daichi as soon as Ana turned her face away.

*

The moment the soon-to-be-teachers finished their work four hours earlier an impatient Daichi dragged them onto the couch, as he waited much too long for his taste for them to complete their stupid term paper. And Koushi, that ass, had worn his _glasses_.

The stupid, good-looking, frameless glasses, which made Daichi squirm the longer he saw his boyfriend, slightly sticking out his tongue while concentrating on the task ahead. Daichi had to think about a lot of ugly things to soothe his libido (Worn socks, Tanaka in his ugly-ass boxers, his chubby, always sweaty coworker – no, that was a bit too much…!). If they were alone, Daichi hadn’t wasted another thought and had grabbed his boyfriend to pin him down the sheets, but with Ana being here… Well, not that it would made any difference. But, Daichi had to remember himself, he was a decent human being, with at least a tiny bit of leftover self-control, and he was able to restrain himself from jumping his lover. At least he hoped so. 

The movie he chose was another sci-fi flicker, mixed with horror and a bit of hopelessness the way Daichi loved, but the poor camera work annoyed him a tad. Soon his attention shifted towards the girl sitting in between the boys, leg crossed and beer in one hand, watching the movie as if she hadn’t see anything better in ages. Daichi’s heart missed a beat when he realized that Ana was brushing his thigh with her knee, just slightly, nearly noticeably, but existent without a question. Daichi did many other things during his lifetime, things that surpassed a mere contact of legs by far, so why was this touch that appealing? Maybe, Daichi thought, it was because his boyfriend was sitting right next to them? It felt – it felt exciting, thrilling even, _forbidden_ , and Daichi wasn’t able to concentrate upon the TV any longer. He loved Suga from the bottom of his heart, yeah, that he didn’t question. He would kill for the other one, hell, he would even die if he would be able to keep Suga out of harm’s way. Some day in the future he would marry him, that was as certain as the sun was bright, and never, _never ever_ would another human being be able to barge in between the two (figuratively, not literally right now), so what was it that made the girl sitting next to him that attractive? Did this only come from the intimacy he and Suga shared during her presence? Was this just like the movies where the protagonists fell in love solely because of the extreme situation? Fortunately, Suga dragged him out of his deadly trail of thought a moment later.

Unfortunately, not in a way Daichi would’ve expected.

Out of the corner of his eye Daichi could see his significant other, slowly shifting on his spot of the couch, steadily, casually leaning towards Ana while his eyes were still fixed onto the TV in front. Hadn’t Daichi known Suga for many years he would’ve been certain that the other one was trying to flirt via physical contact.

But Daichi knew his boyfriend very, very well.

Even if Suga was often insecure, shy and much too self-aware, there was this other side, a trait one only witnesses when Suga wanted to prove a point. The time during high school, when Daichi himself was Suga’s object of desire Daichi liked how persistent Suga could be, how he attempted to reach his goal with whatever would’ve been necessary.

Again, slowly, seemingly unconditionally, Suga let their shoulders brush against each other, sinking deeper into the touch every time the girl flinched or adjusted her seat.

Sugawara Koushi was a walking tease.

He waited and waited, patiently, for the perfect moment to lean further towards Ana, letting his head sink down on her shoulder, silver hair brushing slightly over her neck, and Daichi could see the tiny look she gave Suga, smirking just for a second before relaxing a bit more to make her bony shoulder as comfortable as possible. Suga let his hand plop down to the couch, brushing her fingers with his hand, drawing another slim smile out of the girl, showing a gentle smile himself as if he actually liked what happened right now.

Daichi suddenly felt a bit sad for Ana. Caught in between the couple’s silly fight she probably had no idea that Suga’s advances were not meant for real. What if she actually would develop feelings even if she had stated beforehand that this would be nothing but a physical thing? Daichi didn’t want to hurt anyone because of some stupid competition – but he also he _definitely_ didn’t want to lose a fight for power against Suga.

Just for half a second Daichi could catch Suga’s view, a cocky smirk tugging at the other one’s lips, provokingly enough for Daichi to almost snort in annoyance. Not that Daichi was jealous, but he knew exactly why Suga suddenly acted like that, a bit too tactile for his taste, not because he particularly liked the girl but because he wanted to rile Daichi up to the point where he knew Daichi would almost explode. _But two can play that game._

“Hey Honey”, Daichi chided when the ending credits rolled, smiling casually at the other one whose head was still leaning at Ana’s shoulder, “Didn’t you want to make some dinner?”

“Right…”, Suga murmured, obviously trying not to lose his composure when he lifted himself up, striding towards the kitchen not without giving Daichi an angry stare which the other one answered with an innocent smile. _Well, Koushi, what goes around…_

*

Suga made way too much noise for a simple meal preparation, trying to distract the other two as much as possible until he had to cut vegetables, a task that wasn’t able to produce much noise, so he decided to just stare at Daichi from behind in an attempt to burn a hole in the other one’s brain by glancing at him. While Daichi was busy talking with Ana about the latest movies and games (with way to much laughing and looking at each other, _waaaay too much, Daichi!_ ) Suga licked his teeth, annoyance boiling up inside him. He almost dropped a knife when he witnessed how Daichi cautiously lifted his hand to brush a lose strand of hair out of the girl’s face, presenting her a polite smile while she seemed to _freaking_ blush. While two carrots had to suffer from Suga’s vigorous cutting Daichi even dared to worm his elbow on the backrest of the couch behind Ana, like some poor middle schooler who tried to test the waters without challenging his luck too much.

_Guess that’s called payback_ Suga thought grumpily, realizing that Daichi wasn’t doing anything that Suga hadn’t done himself. For a second he remembered the irritated stare Daichi was giving him when Suga sunk down on Ana’s shoulder, and it felt _great_ , seeing Daichi losing his ever-so-flawless composure.

… But, during the few minutes of fake cuddling there was something weird, some _tiny_ , little thing that Suga hadn’t quite anticipated: it felt… nice. Nice, soft… and somehow calming, soothing when he noticed the sweet scent emitting from the girl, something like shampoo and hairspray, a bit like cherries and something feminine, mild, that Suga hadn’t smelt in his whole life at close range. It was… endearing, a bit. And the tiny smirk that had hushed over her face when he had propped his head at her shoulder… Suga violently shook his head when he felt a fuzzy feeling running down his chest.

When the trio sat down to eat (Ana hummed with pleasure, once again praising Suga for his cooking skills) the couple exchanged fierce looks, each of them knowing what the other one had in mind, none of them willing to drop their silly pride.

“So, Ana”, Daichi began, a sly smirk hushing over his face, “We didn’t talk about… you know, the other day.”

Suga felt his heart nosedive down his guts, not believing that Daichi actually _dared_ to address this of all topics out of nowhere. Ana gulped down a huge pile of food.

“Yeah sorry”, she responded, frowning a bit, “I didn’t want to dash out like this, but I thought this would feel weird if I’d stay longer than necessary.” Ana’s eyes darted towards Suga for a second, who instantly felt the heat crawling into his ears. “But it was, well… _wow_ , you know. I’m kinda out of words.”

“Talking about words”, Daichi intervened while poking around his food as if he was talking about the weather, “That was – really hot, how you stirred Suga up.”

“Daichi!”, Suga sneered his boyfriend’s name, shy even now, when Ana had already witnessed a lot more things than Suga thought he was willing to give to anyone else than Daichi. But the other one just shrugged his shoulders.

“What?”, Daichi retorted, “it was hot.”

“No”, Ana intervened, gesturing towards Suga with her fork, “Suga-san was hot. I was just a spectator.”

“But I haven’t seen him that detached like, in ages”, Daichi replied, shoving the meal down his throat, ignoring his flushing, gaping boyfriend.

“I’m still here!”, Suga whined, looking at anything but the other’s eyes, red like a beet from head to toe while Ana and Daichi snickered simultaneously like some weird partner’s in crime. “And I wasn’t… detached…!”

“Oh, you were!”, Daichi retorted, smiling deviously at his significant other before he gulped down the last bits of his food in one go. “Anyways Ana”, he said, turning towards the girl again, eyes dark and wide, “That… I’d like to repeat that some time.”

Suga nearly choked, hearing Daichi talking so casually about having sex in front of her again (Not that Daichi would care much, he knew that he was hot as hell, and, like Suga mentioned before, he wasn’t the one who would squirm and moan and completely embarrass himself under another one’s touch in front of a woman). Suga watched Daichi examining the girl like he was just one blink away from undressing someone, _anyone_ when the female spoke up, not to Daichi but to Suga.

“What do you want, Suga-san?”

Suga felt a tingling sensation deep inside his guts, remembering how she called him like that repeatedly during their last intimate hours, and he needed to fight against the urge to close his eyes for a moment, body heated and filled with upwelling arousal.

“I… don’t know”, he gave out, sighing quietly. “I mean, yeah, I want – you know, but… I…”

“You don’t want to make demands”, Ana fulfilled his sentence, and Suga nodded immediately. _God_ was she good with words. Suga took a deep breath, tried to sooth his nerves and wanted to shut off the damn ringing inside his head that told him he should scream it out and just tell it. He remembered Ana’s eyes, curious, predatory, yearning when she examined him climaxing, remembered her silky voice pushing him over the edge with nothing but a few hushed, well-chosen _words_. And he remembered the odd feeling inside his stomach when he had been brushing her fingers with his hands, how fast his heart had beat, how excited bubbled up inside him even if he couldn’t actually grasp the significance right in that moment.

“You… were unbelievably h-hot”, Sugawara stated, finally, realizing that it was no use to fight against his needs any longer. “I was… I wanted… no, I _want_ to repeat that, really.”

There it was, the uneasiness, the feeling he always had when he wanted something that was currently out of his reach, like the time he desperately wanted to make out with Daichi while they were on vacation at his parent’s house with almost no way to succumb to their yearning. Looking at Daichi he realized that the other one was probably thinking the same, shifting around his chair, dark eyes darting back and forth between the two, fingernails scratching along the table’s edge, muscles tensing beneath his tight-fitting shirt. Suga already feared for the plates around the table to be shattered onto the ground when Daichi would eventually decide to swipe them away along with the tablecloth just to prop Suga on the table to fuck him right here and now, no matter the consequences.

Suga wasn’t able to contain himself, anymore. He leapt out of his chair, nearly knocking it down in his movement, then he grabbed Daichi by his wrist and dragged him towards their bedroom. With a seductive smirk he turned back towards Ana after he shoved the surprised Daichi through the door.

“You’re coming or not?”

* * *

IX.

“Aaaah…!”

Suga let out a bone-melting moan, writhing under his boyfriend’s touch, propped onto his elbows, butt high in the air, face turned away from Daichi who was pushing his finger deep, deep into Suga’s ass, watching the smaller one like he was the most delicious dessert he had ever seen. He was kneeling behind Suga, absentmindedly pumping his own cock while his fingers darted in and out of Suga, quietly growling from deep down his throat himself with pleasure.

“Does this feel good, Suga-san?”, a female voice asked, voice breathy and thick with arousal, remembering Daichi once again that they had decided to share their bedroom a second time.

“Y-yeah”, Suga stuttered, cheeks red and fingers clenched into the loose bedsheets. “So… good…!”

“Keep talking”, Daichi demanded with a stern voice, not from Suga but from Ana, who showed him a saucy smile, licking over her lips in anticipation.

“Oh, did you hear that, Suga-san?”, she asked, shifting at her knees which might already gone numb taken into consideration that she was sitting like this for half an hour without much movements. “Your lover wants me to continue talking.”

Suga lifted his chin so he was able to see into her eyes when he realized the girl was smiling deviously.

“And so I do”, she said, cupping up her jaw with her hand, elbow propped onto the sheet right before Suga’s sweaty face. “You two know I was aware of your poor attempts to flirt with me?”

Suga’s body clenched so hard Daichi had to yank his fingers out of his boyfriend’s ass, both eyeing the girl who was giving them a smug smile.

“I’m not stupid”, she continued, staring at Daichi for a moment who gave her a questioning look but concentrated upon his writhing boyfriend a second later, pushing his fingers even deeper into his tight, warm hole, making Suga moan and shudder in excitement. “Not that I hadn’t liked to be in the middle of your attention, but… I knew from the beginning what I wanted, and I was certain, riling both of you up against each other would eventually lead to… you know.” She gesticulated towards the point where Daichi’s finger vanished inside Suga’s body before crossed her arms below her chin, watching Suga while he was slowly coming apart.

“This… is both mischievous and brilliant”, Daichi admitted, pumping his length with languid strokes while showing her his dark, wide eyes, filled with both desire and appreciation. “Sorry to say this but this really turns me on.”

Ana chuckled, a gesture that inappropriate that it made Suga want to speak out, were it not for Daichi to press another finger inside his smaller boyfriend, leaving him with almost no air to breathe.

“D-Daichi…”, Suga moaned his boyfriend’s name and pushed his hips downwards into the sweet, hot feeling Daichi lets him feel, right now deciding momentum and tempo on his own as Daichi was currently busy with stroking his own length while examining the girl in front of Suga.

“Mh…”, Ana cooed, leaning her head sideways to see behind Suga’s silvery hairline, “That feels so, so good, doesn’t it? Fucking yourself onto your lover’s fingers…”

Suga’s heart leapt against his chest, hearing these words out loud, realizing how vulnerable and open he was – and it felt so unbelievably good, being in the center of attention of two people who wanted nothing but to watch him come undone.

“Don’t you want more than that?”, Ana seductively continued, and Suga nodded hastily, as much as he was able to with his cheek pressed into the sheets.

“Yeah”, he murmured, hips twitching and wiggling, desperately searching for the satisfaction only Daichi was able to give him. The other didn’t waste a second, releasing his cock from his loose grasp and cautiously pulling his fingers out of Suga, leaving a painful emptiness inside him. When Daichi pulled Suga’s legs apart even more, spreading him wide open and making him release heavy swearwords into the sheets Daichi’s dark eyes almost sparkled with desire, desire to finally push his length inside the other one, searching for his own pleasure while being watched by another pair of curious eyes.

“Suga-san, you should see your boyfriend right now”, Ana hummed, licking her lips in anticipation when Daichi pushed the head of his cock inside the smaller one, eyes darting back and forth between the two without even blinking. “He’s amazing, really. He wants you so much, wants to fuck you until you won’t be able to say your name, Suga-san. You’re so beautiful, looking like this, do you know that?”

Suga wanted to say no, wanted to tell her that, no, he wasn’t beautiful, and he didn’t want to hear that, especially from her, because if she told him once again how beautiful he was he feared he would do something really, really stupid. He gave out an almost feral groan when Daichi’s cock sunk into his tightness, slow but steady, creating a sensation so painful and yet so pleasurable that it made Suga’s head spin and back ache in delight.

“Good, Suga-san, you’re so good, taking Daichi’s cock like this”, Ana said, tantalizing, persuasive, straight into every last nook and cranny of Suga’s brain, “So good, so tough, really. You’re amazing, you know?”

“Oh god”, Suga hummed, not able to perform a full sentence, feeling Daichi’s cock inside him full-length, feeling so good, so perfect. “Move, Daichi, p-please…!”

“So keen today”, Daichi pressed out, sweat pooling down from his hairline onto his forehead, pressing his fingertips inside Suga’s pale, soft flesh above his hips. Suga wasn’t able to tell want and need apart, anymore.

“C-can I…?”, he began, but wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Daichi slowly, agonizingly slow pulled out of Suga, making the other one moan in please before pushing his cock back in, leaving another chance for Suga to tell what he wanted to say. Ana watched him with a slight, but nearly noticeable frown upon her forehead.

“Can I… touch you?”, Suga finally blurted out, and he could see Ana’s composure flicker for a second, biting her lips absentmindedly. Suga could feel his boyfriend’s eyes at his back, and Ana’s look, pupils blown wide and wanton but indecisive, not knowing if she would herself allow to play her part to this extend.

“Okay”, she finally replied, uncertainty swinging along her words. Daichi stopped his movements to give Suga the chance to lift himself up a bit, trembling hand searching for hers, slowly wrapping his shivering fingers around her wrist and pulling her hand closer. Ana’s mouth gaped open when she realized what Suga wanted to do. Slowly, cautiously he guided her hand to lay upon his cheek, caressing his skin before he guided it towards his mouth, wet lips brushing over the tips of her fingers. Ana quickly glanced towards Daichi, whose deep dark eyes were fascinated by the sight beforehand, shallow thrusts into his boyfriend accompanied by deep throaty groans. The moment Ana looked back to what Suga did with her hand she let out a faint whimper, clearly audible for both boys to hear. With determination Suga pushed the tips of her middle- and index finger in between his lips, sucking at the salty skin with tender vigor, forcing her to slip even more inside the wet cavern while Ana watched Suga in fascination. The wet, squishy sound of Ana’s fingers gliding over Suga’s tongue was soon followed by the slapping of skin onto skin, and each time Daichi thrusted deep inside Suga the smaller one pressed Ana’s fingers inside his mouth, slick and coated with spit, tongue brushing around her fingertips like his life depended on it.

“Does it feel good?”, Ana asked, leaning down towards Suga until they were only inches apart, “Being filled like this from both sides?”

Suga nodded, tears knocking behind his eyes when Daichi’s thrusts became more forcefully, faster, then he adjusted his angle a bit and Suga almost choked himself on Ana’s finger. With a surprised huff she was about to withdraw her hand, but Suga held her wrist tight, not letting her go even when he was struggling hard with his breath. Suga let out a groan when Daichi thrusted repeatedly against his sweet spot, sluggish and arrhythmical, faster, slower, heavier, and shallow, until the older one was pushed over the edge, pressing himself as deep into Suga as possible, skin flush against skin, the head of his cock hitting against Suga’s prostate until Suga’s orgasm overwhelmed him like a wave. The moment he moaned and reared his back up he let Ana’s fingers fall out of his mouth, looking upwards with clenched eyes. His mind, occupied with the waves of satisfaction hitting him like a tsunami wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts when he did what neither of them had anticipated; with a quick move he propped himself upon his elbows, pulling the gasping girl towards him and kissed her like he was starving, tongue darting into her mouth and coaxing her tongue until his orgasm came to its end. He felt Daichi flop down behind him, soft cock slipping out of Suga’s ass with a wet noise, spreading the slick evidence of their lovemaking onto the bedsheets. This was the moment Suga was finally aware what he was doing. When the girl drew her face away from the silver-haired boy her face was burning red.

“W-what…?”, she stuttered, precariously watching the boy who had just kissed her like he had turned into an alien right before her eyes. She glanced towards Daichi, sure that the older one would toss her or his boyfriend out of the bedroom in jealousy, but everything Daichi was able to show was consensual satisfaction, not even the slightest irritated as to why his boyfriend of years had decided to kiss the girl they were supposed to only have a superficial relationship with.

“A-ana…!”, Suga muttered apologetically, panting like mad while he tried to lift himself up, shuddering legs eventually giving in. “I – I didn’t want to –“

“No, don’t.”, Ana intervened, irritation written in her face, absentmindedly swiping the wet evidence of their lovemaking off on the sheets. “I gotta go.”

“Wait!”, Suga blurted out, turning around to see his lover’s face when the girl stood up, legs trembling and hands shivering, licking her lips vigorously.

“Sorry Suga-san”, she stammered, giving a quick, appreciative glance towards Daichi whose mind still seemed to be somewhere else, then she ran out of their bedroom, out of their apartment and out of their sight.

* * *

X.

“Fuck!”

For the umpteenth time Suga cursed into his coffee, bathrobe wrapped loosely around his pale body, eyes drawn into a frown.

“Fuck, Daichi”, he repeated, shaking his head, “I fucked it up so bad.”

“Hey hey”, Daichi comforted his boyfriend, “Honey, there’s nothing you –“

“Nothing?” Suga shot Daichi an angry glance. “I fucking kissed her! I _kissed_ her!”, he repeated with high-pitched voice, scrubbing his hands through his face in an almost violent manor. “There’s no way she will ever agree to do this again.”

“Well, do you… want her to?”, Daichi asked, cautiously, slowly sinking down onto the chair next to Suga who gave him a quizzical look.

“Of course”, he stated the obvious, feeling a bit bad right after that. “Sorry, I… I didn’t want to give you the feeling you’re not enough for me.”

“I never thought so”, Daichi replied with a gentle smile, “Koushi, I think it’s great that you’re able to admit it, really. That’s a long way you went there…!

Suga knew very well what Daichi meant. _To overcome his persistent insecurities._

“Daichi, why… why are you even asking? I thought you wanted her to be with us more than me, actually.”

“I can’t tell if I want it more”, Daichi replied, “but seeing your symbiosis, hearing her talk like this to you… Koushi, believe me, as much as you turn me on seeing you overcome your insecurities and finally letting loose lets me want you so, so much more. Believe me, I was trying to let you feel that way for so long…!”

“I’m… letting loose…?” Suga gave his lover an irritated look. Daichi nodded.

“She’d really hit the right buttons in there”, Daichi remarked then with a smile, tipping gently at Suga’s forehead with his index finger.

“That doesn’t change the current situation”, Suga replied, cupping his coffee cup with both hands, sighing. “I bet she wouldn’t even talk to me.”

Daichi looked at Suga, sunken in thoughts. “I wonder why.”

“What?” Suga showed Daichi an irritated look. “Because I kissed her? You don’t simply kiss someone while –“

“No, I don’t mean that”, Daichi intervened, mumbling, “I mean, why would she escape head over heels because of a simple kiss. See, she watched us doing way filthier things, and she had no problem with you sticking her fingers in your mouth…”

“Because kissing is way more romantic? To couple-ish?”

Daichi looked at Suga, eyes narrowed, hand propped under his chin. “Exactly. So maybe someone had hurt her so much that she eventually gave up on true love?”

“Daichi”, Suga said with a frown, “This is not a Cecilia Ahern-novel you’re in, this is real life, and in real life women can and _want_ to tell love and sex apart. They don’t _decide_ to give up on love cause of bad experiences just to be rescued by the rich, charismatic millionaire.”

Suga shot Daichi a devastating glare, and Daichi sank into his chair, so much things in mind that Suga was almost able to hear his gears grind.

“But I wonder if…”

*

Ana should have known that this whole thing would not end well.

_Fuck_ it she should have known it!

Sure, running away without leaving an explanation sure wasn’t the best way to end this shipwreck, but what was she supposed to do?

This – was – a – solely – superficial – thing.

She nibbled at the back end of her pen, sunken in thoughts while the professor talked about something Ana only partly caught. She did not dare to let her eyes wander sideways, where Sugawara would eventually sit, two rows behind Ana. What was he doing right now? Was he looking at her? Did he fiddle with the skin next to his fingernails to keep his hands busy while there was nothing to note at the moment? Did he brush his soft, silverish hair out of his face, back behind his ears? Did he lick his lips? _His soft, slightly pink, full lips…_ Ana had to shake herself out of this train of thoughts, was about to groan in annoyance when she remembered that she was still sitting inside a lecture hall full of people. Her stubbornness decided to concentrate back upon the task ahead, but her desire to look at the boy was overwhelming her a moment later. Slowly, without looking too obvious she turned her head slightly, red hair tucked away behind her ear. There he was, jaw propped onto his palm, either listening highly concentrated to what the prof had to say or not concentrating at all, sunken into thoughts – or maybe just half asleep. Ana’s gaze fell onto his pinkish, slightly puffed lips again, lips that had kissed her with such an earnest fervor that she was not able to pry herself away, even if she wanted to. She felt a sharp pain inside her chest, seeing Suga like this, the two of them separated by a few rows of tables and chairs, but connected in such an intense, special kind of way that it made her heart flutter. This feeling was odd, completely new, and it made her uneasy the same amount it made her… proud? An unconscious smirk crawled on her lips, thinking about how she wanted to tell each and everyone in this room and beyond that she had seen Suga naked, had seen him getting devoured, and even if he was at the receiving end he had pulled all the strings in their bedroom, both Ana’s and Daichi’s.

Ana wondered. Did Suga know what kind of influence he had over the people around him? How they were watching him? How the poor girls drooled when he was walking by, graceful but imperturbable, how the guy’s heads turned, intensely questioning their sexual orientation? And she was allowed to watch this gorgeous figure come undone, she had been allowed to share their bedroom, shared both boy’s desires - and now she was declining everything?

Ana began to wonder if her decision to run away really was the right thing to do.

The loud toll of their college’s bell tore Ana out of her never ending train of thoughts, but much to her dismay it was the same for Suga. The same instance Ana was about to turn away their eyes locked for a tiny moment, leaving both of them blushing when they were able to eventually turn away.

_There’s no way I will ever talk to him again._

*

Daichi purposefully hid behind a white marble column, not quite visible from the lecture hall’s doors. As much as Suga liked to be visited by his Adonis of a boyfriend, Daichi wasn’t here for him – not directly, that it. He didn’t want Suga to see him, not today.

The prior night Daichi had logged in into Suga’s mail-account in search for his class schedule to figure out where their shared lessons would take place.

If Suga wasn’t willing to talk, then Daichi would. He was Suga’s pillar of strength, his rock in the wavy ocean, and if Suga wasn’t able to word his longings then Daichi would help him a bit on the way.

*

Ana side-eyed Suga, who tried to get out of the room as soon as the lesson was over. Not that she wanted to talk to him. Admire him, maybe, swooning over him, yeah. But not talking, definitely, never ever talking to him again.

She got out of the room as one of the last, with only a few people left standing in the dim hallway of the university’s main building. She was in the middle of stuffing her huge folder inside her crammed bag when her gaze fell onto a man that made her blush in an instant, even more that she had when Suga had looked at her.

“Hey”, Daichi said, hands tucked in his back pockets casually. He reminded Ana of some kind of farm boy, he was only missing the overalls and the straw between his lips, and imagining this Ana had to deter herself from popping a smile. She wanted to walk away, wanted to ignore Daichi and his firm figure, his muscular chest and arms that were apparently shaped straight out of steel, wanted to forget his dark brown puppy eyes and his short, soft-looking hair, wanted to forget his persuading, naked body and the expression he makes when he’s in pleasure. Ana felt an unpleasant shiver running down her spine when she remembered the look he gave her when he told her to continue riling Suga up. The look he gave her when he sunk his dick into his boyfriend’s ass, full of desire and lust, and unending satisfaction.

“Hey”, she replied, willpower again betrayed by both her speech and motion center. “I think you just missed Suga-san.”

“No”, Daichi retorted, as firm as an oak but voice soft like butter. “I wanted to talk to you. Mind if we go for a walk, a bit?”

Ana was torn, torn like a tree getting struck by lightning.

“I don’t know if we have anything to talk about”, she said, trying to remain stern but the treble in her voice betrayed her.

“Then let me just ask you a question.” Daichi gave Ana a small smile, and the utter handsomeness he radiated left Ana almost limp. “When Kou – Suga-san hadn’t kissed you, would you agree to visit us another time?”

Ana nodded, guessing what Daichi might be getting at.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So, what’s so bad about a kiss?” Daichi’s face remained calm, genuine, and Ana accepted that she at least owed him an explanation. She sighed, defeated, letting some of her defensive attire loose.

“A kiss is something you do when you have feelings”, Ana tried to explain, awkwardly but purposefully, “I just wanted to watch, nothing less, nothing more. Kissing… y-you kiss someone you like, not someone you don’t really know. And for sure you don’t kiss when your partner’s in – err, t-the same room, I mean…” She nervously brushed her hand over her neck, while Daichi shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“So what if Suga likes you?”, Daichi probed, much to Ana’s surprise. “Does this change something?”

“I should ask you this”, Ana retorted, and Daichi showed her an even brighter smile.

“If you’re talking about me being jealous, then I’m clearly not”, Daichi replied, and Ana feared he could almost hear her heart pounding against her chest.

“I don’t understand you”, Ana replied, out of arguments, irritated and confused, and a bit annoyed because of Daichi’s ongoing questioning. “Why wouldn’t you be jealous when your lover kisses someone else?”

Daichi sighed, and Ana lifted an eyebrow.

“Is this really such a huge topic for you?”, he said, also a tad annoyed, pinching his nose with his fingertips, and Ana nodded, now raising him another eyebrow. “Well, time to do something about it, then.”

Before Ana could even move a toe Daichi approached her, one hand darting towards her cheek, the other one caging her waist when he pressed a kiss upon her lips, softly, almost chaste, but demanding nonetheless, and after what seemed to be an eternity he leaned back a bit to be able to look her in the eyes. “Now Koushi and I are even. You’re satisfied now?”

Ana, red as a fire extinguisher, eyed the hallway where a few stray pairs of eyes watched the odd couple (Not that she disapproved, being kissed by someone like Daichi felt like a jackpot concerning the gossip factory). For Daichi’s sake she didn’t want to make a fuss and remained still in his arms – not as if her legs, wobbly and weak would obey her, anyway.

“That just proves you both are more woman than I am”, Ana murmured with a smirk, thinking about how interchanged their roles were. “I thought if someone’s not able to tell feelings and sex apart that would clearly be me.”

Daichi showed her a gentle smirk.

“I guess I’ve got a soft side after being with Koushi for so long”, he remarked, thinking about how he wasn’t even able to tell his significant other that he loved him prior to their one-year-anniversary. 

“Can you – uhm, please…?” Ana gesticulated downwards, where Daichi still held her tight in his arms, and with a quick glance around the scattered spectators he let go of her waist, slowly retracting his hands from her slim, shaking body. “That still doesn’t change anything.”

“But why not?”, Daichi let out, more irritated than he wanted it to be, “Why the hell won’t you at least try it?”

“Why the hell do you even care?”, Ana mimicked the taller boy, clearly annoyed, once again, and the silent spectators, willing not to witness a couple’s silly rant, disappeared out of the hallway within seconds. “This is nothing I should explain to someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”, Daichi retorted sharply with a deep voice, catching Ana on the hop, and the girl flinched.

“Someone in a healthy relationship”, Ana answered, trying to backpedal when she noticed Daichi’s stern glance. “I’m sick of relationships that’ll get me nowhere.”

Daichi’s features relaxed visibly.

“I didn’t want to be nosy”, he said, showing her an excusing look, “Listen, no one talks about a relationship at this point, but maybe… if you want to talk about it, there’s a street festival not far from our home this weekend, if you want to spend some time with us, and… just talk?”

Ana didn’t answer for a whole ten seconds, then she sighed, loudly.

“…Fine. But you guys buy me some cotton candy.” Ana showed Daichi a pout, but he could see a smirk crawling into her face before she walked past him, briefly waving him goodbye, leaving the college’s main building.

* * *

XI.

“What’re you looking for?”

Suga rolled his eyes when Daichi turned around what seemed to be the umpteenth time, searching for someone or something down the street, in the midst of all the people around.

“Oh, nothing”, Daichi lied, keeping his eyes open for the redhead he invited a few days earlier. After he had peeked at her number in Suga’s phone (and vowing to the gods that this was the last time he would poke around his boyfriend’s personal things) he had written her, had told her when and where they would eventually meet. And, much to her dismay, that he hadn’t told Suga about their little talk in the hallway.

I don’t want to cause him any discomfort she had written last evening, and Daichi had to ponder hard about if he should just tell Suga that they won’t be on their own tomorrow, but then he decided against it. No he thought, it’s better to surprise him than to argue all night with him.

Daichi would rather swallow a glass of ants than argue with a sour, betrayed Suga.

“Seriously, you’re acting weird”, Suga remarked with a pout when Daichi turned his head again, accidentally bumping into Suga a moment later. When he eventually, finally spotted a bouncing, shiny red ponytail approaching them his heart skipped a beat.

“Koushi”, he muttered, swallowing nervously, “Do you remember the day I said I would always love you?”

Suga shot him an angry stare. “Daichi…!”

“Hey”, the female voice stated right behind Suga, and slowly the silver-haired boy turned around, hands clenched into loose fists.

“A-Ana!”, he let out, cheeks almost instantly burning red, ready to punch Daichi into the guts.

“Sorry to surprise you like this”, the small redhead stated, giving Suga a coy look, “I wanted Daichi to tell you that I would be here today, but… yeah…”

“Don’t worry”, Suga sneered, “I’ll kill him later.”

“Don’t be like that, Koushi”, Daichi intervened, trying to sound confident but failing magnificently, “She agreed to talk, and you wanted to talk, too, so what’s the problem?”

Suga stared at Daichi, clearly at a loss for words, then he turned around to the green eyed woman.

“Fine”, he huffed with a sigh, “What do you want to do first, Ana?”

Ana contemplated for a moment, then a smile was shown in her face. “I was promised cotton candy.”

*

Suga was mad at Daichi. And somehow at Ana, too. But more at his boyfriend, who was currently busy with stealing pink cotton candy from Ana who tried to shove his hands away from her sweets. The three of them walked down the street, past colorful shacks and stores filled with sweets and trinkets, past laughing and chattering people, elders and children, and when they eventually came by a meadowy hill Daichi suggested to sit down in the grass overseeing the landscape. They fell silent for a moment, each of them not sure how to begin what would be a rather awkward conversation. Somewhere down the line Suga’s anger subsided, realizing that he had wanted exactly that, and Daichi made it possible, so he wouldn’t be the one to destroy this moment.

“Say, Ana”, he began, cautiously, “why did you leave so sudden?”

Ana let out a sigh, tried to assess how to answer this.

“I talked about this with Daichi before”, she finally explained, “Before this… mess, whatever, you invited me to see if I’m capable to tell sex and love apart, and this was what I wanted to do. And then… well, you kissed me, out of the blue, a-and I was – I am confused, I… this is too much of something I don’t want to have.”

“You don’t want… what?”, Suga probed, still careful to not seem to nosy.

“A relationship”, Ana answered, remorseful smile showing to some incident happened in the distant past. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a virgin, I’ve had my fair share of boyfriends and short relationships. I’m single because I _chose_ to be alone. Being in a relationship always meant to adapt to someone who eventually would turn you into someone you don’t want to be. You… forget who you are, forget what you want to do with your life in favor of pleasing someone else. I… wanted to be me, and I wanted to decide for my own, without making admissions each and every time.”

Suga looked at the female redhead while Daichi on her other side let his gaze wander upon the lush nature in front, both silent for a while.

“This… sounds very determined”, Suga remarked after a while, “and very lonely.”

“It is”, Ana replied, showing him another remorseful smile, “But I did pretty well this way. I was able to guide my life towards where I wanted to be, and I… wanted to experience a lot of things, on my own, without anyone holding me back.”

Suga knew, she was hinting towards their shared intimacies, and fell silent another time, not able to express the right words.

“Sorry for chickening out”, she stated, cheeks tinted slightly pink, “I didn’t want to flee like this.”

“It’s okay”, Suga replied, comforting smile on his lips, “Knowing how you felt about it makes me understand a lot of things, now.”

“And now?”, Ana asked, uncertainty swinging with her words.

“Why don’t you tell us what you want?”, Daichi asked, feeling like it was time to join in their talk.

“What I want?” Ana fell silent for a moment, thinking, pupils wide, gazing into the distance. “I honestly don’t know. I…” She sighed, defeated. “My voice of reason tells me to end this before it gets too difficult.”

Suga’s heart suddenly did a painful leap into his throat, and he had to swallow down a heavy clump.

“But my heart”, the redhead continued, “says otherwise. If you’re okay with it.”

“Okay?”, Daichi repeated her words, eyebrows drawn high, “If we’re okay? You’re sure pretty dense.”

Suga could nothing but smile, seeing the girl showing Daichi an indignant look, pouting slightly.

“See, neither of us wants to ask for your hand in marriage”, Daichi continued, “but personally I think it’s worth trying.”

“Try… what, exactly?, Ana asked, confused and with hushed voice.

“Don’t know”, Daichi tried to explain. “For now, I don’t mind spending another night drinking and sharing the sheets. What comes after we have to deal with in the future.”

“I agree with Daichi”, Suga remarked, and, with a touch of boldness he reached out for her hand, slowly intertwining their fingers after hesitating a bit. “Daichi was right when he said I was – how did you call it? _Detached_. I felt so perfectly confident when you talked to me like this, and… I – I want to repeat that.”

“See?”, Daichi asked, and, being the bashful kind of guy he is, sneaked his arm around the girl’s waist, holding her tight while Suga still held her hand in his own, softly caressing the side with his thumb, “It’s your influence that he is able to talk about it so frankly. And I like your interaction very, very much.”

Suga’s stomach did a painful flip, thinking about the moment he let her fingers inside his mouth. He had to concentrate hard to not trail off into the distance, into their bedroom and their shared hours.

“This could end horrible”, Ana stated, frowning like she was in pain. 

“It could”, Suga replied, eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and lips, “but it also could be the best thing ever happening to you, you never know.”


	4. Kuroo & Bokuto - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kuroo-and-Bokuto-drabble got a second chapter!╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  
> Enjoy?  
> If you're here for the porn, then welcome: you don't have to read until the end - but! If you're here for some mushy plot I've got that after the boinking, because I just needed to write that out of my head. (❁°͈▵°͈)

While Kuroo seems like the king of the world Bokuto looks a bit off, nervous and fidgety, uncertainty seeping out his every pore. It’s sweet, really, not entirely like the mountain of self-confidence laying right below Ana, currently eyeing both her and his Buddy in interest. Kuroo’s face shifts into a pout when Ana climbs off his lap to approach Bokuto, trying to ease off the nervous energy he radiates.

“You’re okay?”, she asks and brushes her hand over his muscular arm, softly encouraging him to seek for bodily contact himself. He nods shortly but viciously, and Ana smirks, comes closer until her front touches his softly. The kiss that follows is initiated by him, much to her surprise, and he’s way more tender and careful, not like that vulture Kuroo, who’s currently making himself comfortable in between some pillows while watching the odd couple in silence.

Ana guides the nervous mess who’s kissing her with intent to the bed, and when the backs of his knees bump against the bedframe he falls flat onto his butt, drawing Ana with him. He’s a bit startled by this shift and pushes her away, bright golden eyes searching hers.

“You – do you, uhm, want something to drink, first?”, Bokuto asks nervously, not knowing what to do with his hands while Ana toys with the hem of his tight-fitting shirt.

“I’ve come here for one purpose”, she says with a smirk, shifting her stance a bit so she sits snuggly against him, feeling his awakening arousal through his pants. His eyes fall shut for a second – composure is not quite his thing, she assumes. “But we can take this as slow as you want, okay?”

“Why’re you so nice to him and not me?”, a voice from behind asks, and Ana remembers the third person in the room – she keeps herself from chuckling to not confuse Bokuto, but for a few minutes she had forgotten about Kuroo’s existence entirely.

“Because he earns getting treated nicely”, she says while Bokuto dives in again to spread experimental kisses against her neck and collarbone, obviously mustering up his bravery once again. “You’re just a teasing douchebag.”

“Oh, the things I could do to you”, Kuroo mutters with a smirk and Ana keeps her eyes on him while Bokuto splatters kisses onto her, shifting from tender and cautious to a bit more wanton. Kuroo grins by the sight in front of him, obviously pretty content with the spectating position he’s in. Ana’s not quite sure what’s riling him up more – watching her, watching his best friend, or both.

Their relationship _is_ weird.

“Like what you see?”, she asks, not entirely satisfied with her comment but with Bokuto currently biting her neck and collarbone instead of only kissing it it’s kinda hard to concentrate onto phrasing witty remarks.

“Pretty much”, Kuroo says, shifting his stance slightly so he’s able to absently palm himself through his pants. “Seems like you’re enjoying yourself, Bo”, he addresses his friend, but Bokuto only grunts against Ana’s skin, causing her heart to hiccup from the sound of that. Without further ado Ana shoves the tight-fitting shirt off Bokuto’s chiseled frame and savors the sight for a moment before diving into another kiss, this time even more predatory, steamy, both stealingeach other’s breath away. He’s eager, _very_ eager, and Ana can’t quite believe she brushed him off that first time at the bar – well, that might have been Kuroo’s fault.

Ana’s heart hiccups again when Bokuto lifts his hips, presses his arousal against her, making her whole body shiver hot and cold in excitement. She moans into their kiss, surprised by her own reaction, but his body, hands and lips melt her reasonability away like she’s wax and he’s a hellfire. His fingers fiddle with the hem of her shirt until he finds a way to sneak his hands under it, softly caressing her breasts through her bra, pinching and squeezing them experimentally, feeling their heavy softness thoroughly, his heated skin warm against hers. A moment later he takes his hands away and lays his arms around her, him feeling like the safest cocoon she could ever get. At one go he yanks her around and lays heavily against her, his whole muscular body pinning her onto the bed, his hard arousal pinned against her core. Ana curses inwardly by the thought that she _oh so_ wants him to fuck her without further ado, but she kind of knows he somehow needs this at his own pace to not get overwhelmed by everything. His emotions seep out his body like electric charges from open nerves, vulnerable like cables without a protective sheathing. His system seems to overheat when he pauses for a moment, kisses becoming sloppy and eventually halts altogether. Ana would have been irritated by the way he’s acting, but when she peeks above her shoulder to look at Kuroo he seems calm and unfazed, as if this is a quite common occurrence. 

“I – I need a moment to...”, he huffs, clenches his eyes as if to concentrate onto the present, like he’s on drugs clogging his vision, and Ana caresses him softly, pets his hair and waits for him to calm down. His uncovered emotions seem quite a handful to deal with, but damn, it’s probably worth it. She kisses him again, gently, waiting for him to accustom to the situation, but Bokuto’s still somewhere entirely else. “’m gonna grab some water”, he says and lifts himself off Ana, sweat making his chiseled frame glisten and Ana swoon in silence.

“Don’t worry”, Kuroo says without a care in the world while Bokuto walks out the door, “That’s just his… quirk, kinda. He’ll calm down in a minute.”

Ana turns around to sit on her knees in front of him, and notices Kuroo still languidly palming himself through his pants.

“You seem pretty comfortable with just laying around and doing nothing”, she remarks and crawls a bit closer, feeling much too uncomfortable by the way Bokuto left her hot and heavy.

“Hm, could be better”, Kuroo says, “could use another hand, y’know.”

“You’re so cringy”, Ana replies, absolutely sure he would say something like this, but she’s crawling further to where he’s sitting, anyway. Something about that lazy, self-assured jackass is tantalizing in a way that makes Ana’s blood boil with want – and the fucker probably knows that. His eyes lock with hers, leaving no room for speculations at what he wants her to do, even though he visibly tries to look unfazed and relaxed. A moment later she’s kissing him, and by the way he’s kissing her back almost desperately she guesses he’s way more wrought-up just by watching than he likes to admit. She nudges his hand away from his length, palms him through his pants and fiddles with his waistband with her other hand until he gets the drift and shoves his pants down a bit too eagerly. She grins into the kiss, satisfied by the way Kuroo’s as high-strung as she is, and leaves his mouth in favor of kissing his neck and collar, shoves his shirt aside to flick her tongue against his nipples.

“That tickles”, he says, voice raspy and quiet, and she likes him talking without that obnoxious, loud and nagging undertone. She leaves his chest be and crawls down, down to lick his cock through his underwear – he’s hard, goddammit, and she can’t wait for him to melt under her ministrations. Some shifting behind her tells her that Bokuto’s back from getting some water, and when she looks back to where he’s sitting on the other side of the bed she shows him a smile, inviting him to watch until he’s calmed down eventually.

“I hope this’s okay”, she says directed towards Bokuto while planting a wet, open-mouthed kiss against Kuroo’s length, making him bump his head against the headrest.

“ _So_ okay”, Bokuto mumbles, enthralled by the sight before him. Ana smirks against Kuroo’s cock and gives it a few kitten licks, making his cock twitch in excitement. Decidedly not satisfied with tasting cloth instead of the real thing Ana shoves Kuroo’s underwear down, him helping her a bit even though his fingers are unsteady and his palm sweaty.

“Yeah, judge me”, Kuroo says, knowing her train of thoughts, “Haven’t gotten laid quite a long time.”

“What a waste”, Ana mumbles against the flesh of his hardness, sticking out her tongue and pressing it against the vein below the head, licking and kissing his cock experimentally. “You’re a true catch, Kuroo-san.”

The honorific seems to do something to his sanity; he lets his hands wander to her skull, softly fondling her hair in between his fingers, tugging lightly here and there. Seeing him acting more and more unhinged makes Ana moan in delight, and she feels that hot, tight heaviness pool in between her legs, making her roll her hips in search for friction. She’s not gonna admit it, but she’s also in need of a good lay for quite a while and being here with those two gorgeous men currently wanting nothing but her... that’s probably the best feeling in the world.

It seems she gets her wish granted when suddenly some strong hands lift her hips from behind, making her kneel in front of Kuroo with her ass up in the air. Those strong hands caress her ass, wander towards the front and unbutton it slowly, feeling up every tiny piece of cloth and skin in their way. Ana huffs out a hot, excited breath against Kuroo’s cock, and Kuroo tugs at Ana’s hair while watching his best friend getting comfortable behind the girl, obviously calmed down enough and tired of just watching silently. Ana tries to concentrate onto her ministrations, takes Kuroo’s cock in between her lips and sucks on the head, making Kuroo’s fingernail bury themselves into her scalp.

“Goood dammit, girl”, he moans, his head once again bumping loudly against the headrest. Ana smiles by the way she makes Kuroo lose his temper, but the moment of amusement at Kuroo’s expense fades quickly when Ana feels Bokuto undressing her, shoving her pants down as far as possible in this state, leaving her in her underwear at his sole mercy. He’s ogling her intimacy and licks his dry lips before planting a kiss against her clothed core, making Ana stop her movements midway into sinking down onto Kuroo’s cock. Her moans vibrate around his length, making him twitch and shift his seating, trying to both get away from that stimulation and even closer to where the warmth of her mouth embraces nearly half of his length. Kuroo’s finger get tangled in Ana’s hair and tug at it a bit too harshly, but Ana’s distracted by the way Bokuto licks her clothed opening, his hands sneaking around her thighs and towards her abdomen to keep her steady in his grasp. When he lets go of her he eyes her like the best meal he’d gotten in years, and his erection tents his pants in a way that makes Ana salivate. She _so_ needs to get fucked by him, _now_.

“You want to fuck her, Bo?”, Kuroo asks, voice a bit more stable than before, but the raspy, hushed undertone is as present as ever. He so tries to maintain a cool composure, it’s almost funny. Ana couldn’t see Bokuto’s reaction because Kuroo keeps her in his half-tight graps, but the glint in Kuroo’s eyes is as telling as a straight answer from Bokuto would be. “Go on”, Kuroo says, easing his grasp a bit, and Ana lets her tongue toy with the head of his cock, loving how Kuroo’s breath hitches and his voice derails everytime she hits an especially sensitive spot. “Don’t you see how much she wants you? She’s aching, I bet.”

Bokuto shoves Ana’s slip down without further ado, and she could only guess the level of agitation he’s in. For a whole, tediously long second there’s nothing, no touch, no sound, not even a breath, but then Bokuto’s careful fingers find Ana’s thighs, caress them while gliding up, up to where she needs him the most, and when he unglamorously shoves a long, thick finger into her heat she almost chokes on Kuroo’s cock.

“Mmh, see?”, Kuroo huffs out, tries to laugh his own arousal away but failing miserably. “She needs you, wants you inside.”

“You’re – a pretty vocal guy”, Ana says, licking along Kuroo’s shaft, tickling his balls with her tongue, making him shiver.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t wanna get fucked by now”, he says matter-of-factly, and Ana hums against the flesh of his length, silently admits that he’s right. Bokuto’s finger glides in and out of her warm heat repeatedly, and a second finger wedges inside a moment later. With the other hand Bokuto still keeps her steady, lifts her ass high up in the air, and even though Ana should feel vulnerable and open, dirty and used, she couldn’t give a single fuck, being worshipped by both men like this. They want her – especially Bokuto, she guesses – and she wants them as much, too. She couldn’t care less about shameful afterthoughts right now.

Hell, she would never see them again after tonight, probably.

Ana lets Kuroo’s cock go for a moment to look at Bokuto, whose stripped down enough for his length to stand on proud display, and he’s pumping himself with the hand that had stabilized her earlier while the other hand is still finger-fucking her thoroughly – he’s watching his own fingers disappearing almost in trance, enthralled by the sight of it.

“Tell him what you want”, Kuroo spurs Ana on, “He’s not doing anything without you telling him.” Bokuto’s still looking at their connection in utter fascination, the sight almost making him forget to breathe, but Kuroo’s words somehow draw him out of his one-way-tunnel.

“I want you to fuck me, Bokuto-san”, Ana says, once again using an honorific to rile him up even more. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Bokuto halts for a moment, his eyes searching for something Ana couldn’t quite pinpoint, but then she gets his train of thoughts.

“Forget the condom, ‘kay?”, she says, knowing that this wouldn’t be something she’d say while being not horny like she’s now. She wants to feel him raw and real – oh what a dirty girl she is. “Just fuck me, I wanna feel you.”

“Bo, she’s begging you”, Kuroo adds, “Grant her that pleasure, would you?”

Bokuto nods shortly, tugs at his length again and takes his fingers out Ana’s wet heat, slowly guiding his cock into her. He moans loudly when he sinks into her, his thick shaft filling her thoroughly and fully, and Ana has to concentrate back onto sucking Kuroo off to not come immediately. After a moment of adjustment (probably mentally, too), Bokuto pulls his cock out almost fully, with only the head stretching her deliciously, then he slams back in that eagerly, Ana almost accidentally deep-throats Kuroo by the way she’s pushed forward. With the last of her composure she catches her breath and chokes down spit and precum and steadies herself before Bokuto does the same thing again, experimentally trying to assess what feels the best for both of them.

“That – good?”, he huffs out, reassures himself of her wellbeing but done with the trying and assessing, now fucking her in earnest, keeping her steady by the hip while Ana does her best to please Kuroo without losing her balance.

“You’re doin’ – so well”, she says in between licks and kisses and open-mouthed sucking, and wonders how far gone Kuroo might be, because he hadn’t said anything for about quite a while, only tugging her hair occasionally while his cock in her mouth hardens even more, twitches and pulsates, and with a quick glance upwards Ana sees him staring at her through half-opened eyes, chest heaving and sweating. He’s close, much too close, and like the gentleman he is (as if) he tries to shove her away before he comes, but she wouldn’t have it, pats his hands away and lets him come in thick ropes down her throat while Bokuto doesn’t slow down a bit, probably watches both of them while pounding into her with intent.

“Fuuck”, Kuroo groans after a moment of catching his breath, and Ana does her best to lick both his cock and her lips clean, swallows everything while still keeping eye contact with him. Kuroo whimpers out something unintelligible when Ana hollows her cheeks to suck even the last drop out of him, and for a moment Bokuto slows down, watches his best friend sink into the cushions with the most satisfied face one could muster up.

“You – didn’t have – to...”, Kuroo huffs out while motioning with his hands to point at nothing in particular, still trying to maintain normal breathing, and then he draws Ana upwards in a close-mouthed kiss before he falls backwards once again. Ana wants to reply something, but suddenly she gets lifted backwards, her whole backside flush against Bokuto’s front who’s resumed fucking her with intent. He’s harshly lifting off her pullover as well as her shirt and bra in one single go, tosses the restrictive pieces of cloth away to somewhere neither he nor her could care about. His hand find her breasts and delicate nipples, pinches and massages them with his fingertips while sinking repeatedly into her tight heat. This new position feels even more intimate, closer and deeper, and Ana lets her head fall backwards against Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to embrace that feeling of physical and mental fullness Bokuto causes. He’s huffing heavily, hot puffs of breath getting caught in her hair and against her skin, and his thrusts become sloppier by the second. Ana needs to come – it’s _there_ , so close, electrifying each and every cell inside her body. She wiggles her ass against his front, bends her back and grabs behind to catch a fistful of his hair while he lets his teeth sink into her shoulder only to kiss the bite a moment after.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous”, Kuroo says lowly, watching both of them as if they’re on broad display just for him, once again with his hand on his half-hard dick.

His talkative best friend seems to egg Bokuto on even more. He catches Ana’s face to turn her around and kisses her fervently, ignoring the fact that she’d just sucked off his best friend, and then his hand wanders down her belly, her abdomen, and then he brushes his palm over her clit repeatedly. She wanted to watch him or Kuroo, but Ana couldn’t even concentrate on a single thing anymore before she comes harshly, the orgasm kicking the air out of her lungs vividly, and for a moment she sees and feels nothing but whiteish sparkles, a heavy lightness radiating through her body, and her core convulsed around Bokuto’s cock in waves, sending him off the edge, too. He’s almost entirely silent when he comes, holding his breath and keeping her in his tight grasp until it borders on painful, then he catches her lip in between his teeth before he eventually, finally takes a huge breath again. She feels like coming again by the way his come drips out her body, soiling the sheets that had already been soiled with sweat and spit and whatnot. Once again Ana had forgotten Kuroo’s presence by the way that orgasm had knocked the sanity out her body, but when she looked at him he still seems so fucking content, so at peace with everything that had happened while Bokuto gets heavier by the second behind her. She gives his lips another soft peck which he reciprocated almost as if he’s half-asleep before she shuffles and sinks down onto the bedsheets, come still trickling out of her.

“So much for condoms”, she murmurs while looking down and takes note of Kuroo’s grin, like he’s not even remotely sorry for Bokuto not taking precaution.

“So, we got little Bokuto’s runnin’ around here soon?”, he asks lazily, nodding towards his friend who’s still bathing in the bliss of a mind-shattering orgasm.

“Nope, I’m on birth control”, Ana says en passant while scanning the room for her clothes – at least the ones Bokuto got rid of.

“Cool.” Kuroo’s laying there like only a sudden world war would ever get him out of this bed ever again. Silence stretches around them, one that’s not entirely not-awkward.

“I’’m gonna get a shower, ‘kay?”, Ana asks, drawing her slip and pants back up, careful not to get come onto her pants. It _should_ be disgusting, but everything Ana feels is a very weird kind of proudness.

“Bathroom’s on the left”, Kuroo says while Ana stands up and collects the rest of her clothes, “You need company?”

“Next time”, she says with a wink, and then, with a gentle smile and a last look towards Bokuto, who’s smiling softly into the void, she slips out of the door, turning right to where the apartment’s door is. She’d already known by the minute she got shoved into this apartment that she’d get out here as soon as possible to leave this encounter like it’s supposed to be – for one purpose only, without the hassle of catching herself in feelings or whatnot as well as the ever so awkward after-sex-talk.

“Come back then and we talk about next time!”, she could hear Kuroo say lazily, but that won’t happen.

She won’t come back.

* * *

Since that memorable night she had worked twice and went into a bar and got drunk once, but nowhere could those two dorks be seen.

Good.

Not that she regrets that night – fuck no, it was awesome, but she wasn’t quite sure how to handle another run-in with the guys, not to speak of, well – _speaking_ about what had happened. She’s not regretting her sudden leave, too, it was the best thing she could do in that moment, but –

Her phone buzzes, prying her out of that train of thought that clogged her mind for a multitude of times during the last week. She’s a bit pissed, because she’d phased out like this repeatedly, and, right here in the lecture hall, currently hearing something about late 18th century mythologies, she’s nowhere near happy to miss half of the lecture just because she’s replaying nasty little fantasies in her mind. When she looks down on her phone she sees a message from an unknown number.

_turn around_

Her brows crease involuntarily, and even though she’s in no mood for stupid games where she’s laughed at she turns around, scans her fellow students for someone suspicious. Her brain short-circuits for a moment when she sees two very familiar figures, grinning lopsidedly (in Kuroo’s case) and waving (Bokuto, and he’s smiling brightly like the sun he is) at her like that’s not the most fucked up situation she’s in since ages. Ana mouths a not-so-inconspicuous ‘what the fuck’ and turns around again with a start, tries to blend the two idiots out for the rest of the lecture – but the whole time it feels like needles perforate her brain from behind, render her unable to understand another single word from what the professor is saying.

After the lecture she tries to blend in with the crowd and sneaks out of the hall, careful not to walk to fast to not attract their attention, but of course they see her, because both of them are about a head taller than most of the people around them.

“Hey, wait!”, Bokuto says, closing up with her quickly while Ana’s still eager to leave that damn hallways for good. “W-wait, please!”

“Suck it”, she mumbles and walks through the next best door, realizing she’d just walked straight into the next crowded hallway. She doesn’t hesitate a moment before once again vanishing into the crowd, but it seems like she’s got damn magnets in her pockets, because this time, Kuroo catches up on her.

“Hey, you could just –“ He’s reaching out for her wrist, but she wriggles around him like a worm, the door to the campus already in sight. Another step, another try to keep her from running away, and this time Kuroo catches her shoulder and turns her around.

“Could you just let me talk for a moment?”, he asks, but Ana’s almost fuming by the way the sight of them infuriates her.

“What the fuck did you do in my course?”, she asks, mind blank and unable to think properly about what to ask first.

“We’re in the same course”, Kuroo says while Bokuto, who had to wait for a huge wave of students to pass by, joins the merry couple. Ana feels like she’s got kicked in the face.

“We’re – what?”

“In the same course.”

“Since about… three months, maybe?”, Bokuto tries to help.

“You really are oblivious”, Kuroo tries obviously not to help, and Ana’s still very willing to not have this conversation.

“Fuck”, she mutters, curses below her breath, “fuck you, you – you know what, I don’t wanna have any of this, I’m out, you – you freakin’ stalkers!”

Kuroo’s face contorts by the sound of that while Ana stomps off, but Bokuto follows her, takes two, three long steps and squeezes in front of her, cutting off her escape route.

“Please, wait”, he says, begs almost, and his huge, bright golden eyes look right into her soul, begging her to stay and listen, telling her she would hear nothing but the truth from him. She lets out the longest breath she’s ever taken and peeks to the side where Kuroo joins them again.

“You’ve got one minute to explain”, she says, and Bokuto’s shoulders slump immediately, not knowing what to say. Instead he looks at Kuroo who’s searching for the right phrasing to probably not fuck up again.

“So”, he says, avoiding her direct stare, “we were on the lookout for…”

“For a girl”, Bokuto offers unhelpfully.

“A girl to expand our relationship with.”

“Just to try it”, Bokuto blurts, and Ana wonders whether she’d just changed reality and arrived in some kind of confusing parallel universe where that conversation makes sense.

“Try what?”, she asks, and for what seems to be a full minute neither of the boys talks, they just share glances and, in Bokuto’s case, fiddle with their fingers.

“To have sex with”, Bokuto eventually offers, and Ana’s pretty sure now about that parallel universe-theory.

“In fact, he wanted to”, Kuroo says, “well, me too, but I did with girls before our –“

“Wait, you’re a couple!”. Ana blurts out and Kuroo flinches.

“Eww, don’t say it like this, that’s gay”, he remarks with a curled-up upper lip.

“For fu – you are gay!”

“I’m offended, it sounds like an insult when you say it like that”, Kuroo tries to divert the attention, but, in fear of getting his balls kicked, he backs away a step and holds his hands up in defense. “You’re, right, you’re right – basically, I’m bi, he’s the gay one – was.”

Bokuto just watches the scene unfold, nods here and there, but he’s much too anxious to say anything dumb to express himself properly.

“He wanted to try it”, Kuroo continues, nodding to where Bokuto is standing, “so we looked for a candidate.”

“Did I walk into some kind of contest without knowing?”, Ana mocks. The minute she’d granted them had long since passed. “So… you did what, exactly?”

Kuroo hesitates, and Bokuto steps in.

“Looked out for, well, someone we – you know –“

“We played fuck, mary kill on basically every girl in the lecture hall”, Kuroo finds his words again, relieving Bokuto from explaining. Ana notices the faint, pink tint Bokuto’s cheeks spurt, and it’s kinda adoring even though she really doesn’t want to think that right now. “and, well, you were the only one we couldn’t decide to either fuck – my humble choice –”

“I’m flattered”, Ana deadpans.

“… Or marry – Bo’s choice. So… at some point, we just, well, _knew_.”

Silence. Ana sighs, trying to find that anger she had in her every cell just moments ago, but there was significantly less of that – instead, a weird kind of peace spreads into her limbs, making her focused and able to think proper again. Most of the other students have long since vanished out the hallway, leaving only them standing there. 

“How did you get my number?”, she asks because she doesn’t know what else to ask first. Bokuto looks at her in joy.

“Ah, from Konoe-san”, he says, happy to somehow help this conversation keep going.

“She doesn’t even have my number.”

“Ah yes, I asked her to ask Michia-chan, and she askes in a group chat, could’ve gotten it from Hana-chan or Heji-san, I guess…”

“So basically, you asked half the campus for my number”, Ana wrapped up his blabbering. Bokuto looks at her like a kicked puppy.

“…Yes.” Dammit, he’s cute.

“And then, what?”, Ana asked, still trying to puzzle this… _situation_ together properly. “You watched me from afar, you creeps?”

“Yeah”, Kuroo butts in, “no – actually, I’d seen you walking into that nightclub of yours.”

“Seen me?”

“I –“ Kuroo hesitates. “Maybe I… kinda followed you? Nonono listen – I wanted to talk with you, not on the campus or anything – setting the right mood, you know?”

“You mean, talk to me while I’m drunk?” Ana has found that anger again, even though it’s not as sharp and all-embracing like before. Kuroo probably did follow her because of all the right reasons, but the execution bordered on crappy.

“Yeah, that’s basically it”, Kuroo admits, brushing his hand through his crow’s nest of hair. “But you’re a damn heavyweight, girl.”

“Don’t ‘girl’ me, rooster-head.”

Bokuto’s cheeks blow up hearing that, and he cackles like a hen while Kuroo tries to flatten his insufferable haircut. The anger in Ana’s body subsides bit by bit, realizing that she’s still willing to talk through this.

“W-wait, I don’t get it – you’Re a couple, right? And this was… what? A test? Am I… an opportunity?”

Bokuto nods enthusiastically. “You seemed like the best.”

“Once again, I’m flattered” Ana says without moving a muscle. Bokuto probably means this a lot different, and realization of what he’d said dawns him a second later.

“Sorry no – I – I didn’t mean it –“

“It’s fine, I get it”, Ana says with the tiniest of smiles, and Bokuto beams with relief while Kuroo just stands there, thinks about something Ana couldn’t even guess. Maybe – hopefully – about a new hairdresser.

“And now… what?”, she asks, switching her gaze between the boys, “Why did you even come to me?” She looks down on her foot, then huffs out a sigh. “See, we’ve got a nice night, and that’s it.”

Neither of them says anything, let alone breathes.

“That’s it, right?”, Ana insists, but still, no answer.

“I…”, Bokuto tries, but sighs and gives up. Kuroo helps.

“See, we got into an argument”, he explains, and takes Bokuto’s hand discretely, softly, caresses the back of his hand. “I know Bo by now – I know when he’s got something on his mind and is unable to talk about it. So… a few days ago we got into a huge fight and at the end of it…”

“This wasn’t just a one night-thing!”, Bokuto blurts out, starling both Ana and Kuroo, “At least for me it wasn’t. I knew I had to see you again – and he too, he just doesn’t want to show it.”

“Yeah, because I’m no mushy –“ Kuroo gets cut off by an elbow to his ribs and falls silent, rubbing his ribs while quietly mumbling a curse. 

“I get it, somehow, Ana says eventually, “So let me get this straight. You build up this… scheme, interviewed half the campus just to get my phone number, watched me from afar, stalked me to where I work… just for this?” She sighs, heavily. “I don’t need to tell you that this’s nowhere near okay. Manipulating someone into liking you – into sharing a bed with you – is the goddamn falsest way to advance a relationship. You just don’t do stuff like this – you can’t just walk around and point a finger at someone, and then you manipulate everything around that person just for your pleasure? Where’s my say in that?”

The boys stay silent. Bokuto’s looking especially ashamed while Kuroo’s still watching Ana with a defensive pout, even though he knows she’s right. Ana’s frown fades, she sighs, then, a smile plays with her lips.

“You could’ve just asked, you know?”

“What?” Kuroo looks at her like he didn’t quite catch what she said, and Ana could only guess he’d never ever thought she would say something like this after she’d told them off that harshly.

“Asking”, Ana explained, “something people do when they want something.”

Bokuto shuffled his feet. “We just thought you’d decline on the spot.” 

“You did decline at the bar”, Kuroo adds, “with emphasis.”

“Yeah, because your pickup-lines were older than this building”, Ana gives back and earns a huffed laughter from Kuroo in reply. Ana ignores him for the moment and takes Bokuto’s hand, who’s still looking like he’s never gonna recover from that scolding. When he feels her hand in his he looks up and sees her smiling gently. “How could I decline you? You’re a catch, Bokuto-san.” The honorific makes him twitch in excitement, and Ana’s close to laughing wholeheartedly about his unrestricted, pure reaction. “You’re gorgeous, and kind, and tender – and Kuroo’s okay too, I guess.” She gives Kuroo a smile, who probably knows that she’s only belittling him because he needs that little banter.

“Whelp”, Kuroo huffs out and stretches his way-too-long limbs, “we gonna grab something to eat?”

“Only if you’re buying”, Ana gives back and Kuroo’s attitude shrinks a bit. "And we talk about that... whatever this is."

“Fine”, he says, “I just happen to know the best restaurant on earth.”

Bokuto doesn’t let go of Ana’s hand when they leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no dicking without protections, kids - seriously, don't be as dumb as they are and use protection.  
> talk to me if you want, I'd be happy to hear some thoughts!


End file.
